High School Times, High School Problems
by AmberKyep
Summary: TIME WARP. Well sort of. All the CSIs and Ecklie, Archie and some other people are all high school students at Robinson High. And they are going to face some High School problems hence the title of the story.I have No idea where this one's going, you'll h
1. A New School

AN: Alright this originally started with a sort of birthday present, for of my friend. I wrote a few chapters for her.And it's been resting safely in my notebook for the past two years. Until now I had no intention of putting it up on the internet. And the same friend pushed me into finally posting this story.I'm switching a few things around and adding stuff here and there (espically toSara) :)So quicky, brief sort of background. I'm turning all the CSI into highschool students. And some other random people into highschool students. Normal age difference wouldn't allow for this, but hey I am writing this fic, I have the power of the pen. And I'm going to keep them all in the present. All the cool technology, and high school atmosphere I'm used to. Much easier this way. So here's the cast:

Conrad Ecklie, Jim Brass, Al Robbins- 12th grade

Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows- 11th grade

Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sirus Lockwood- 10th grade

Greg Sanders, David Hodges, David Phillips, Archie Johnson Mia and Bobby(whose last names I don't know)- 9th grade

I'll have more character I'm sure and I will tell you what grade they are in when I get to them. Oh and yeah, the first chapter is dedicated to **CSIslave, **who's writing a fic that puts the CSI's in high school and was the reason my friend pressured me into posting this on the internet. :) And so here we go. Oh yeah by the way, I have no idea where this is going, where it'll end up or how it will get to that point. I don't know how long it is and the ending is a mystery. Keep in mind I am a Greg/Sara and Catherine/Warick shipper. Just so you all know.

* * *

Sara Sidle walked into Robinson High School. She wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but she never had been. She was a geek, a science nerd. All the girls picked on her, and none of the guys were interested in her. So she kept to herself. And this was a new high school for her. Her social worker had here moved to a different area of the state. 

She liked it better here. Nobody knew her, she was just another faceless kid. There wasn't anything extraordinary about her and she liked that. She could blend in, become nothing more then the scenery. Nobody would give her odd looks and stare at her because they had no reason to. No one knew her past and she didn't plan on broadcasting that.

But she was going to have a bit of a set back. School had started a week ago. Not enough to put her drastically behind, but enough to cause a few problems. Her social worker was walking in front of her, making sure the school let her in, watching after her welfare. Ms. Cole was a good social worker and defiantly Sara's favorite. Unlike the others she had, Ms. Cole actually seemed to care, actually made an effort.

Sara followed Ms. Cole into the office at the font of the building. This school was pretty big. After telling the secretary who they were, Sara and Ms. Cole were ushered into the vice-principal's office.

'_Principal can't be bothered with riffraff_,' Sara thought. But she didn't mind that much and made herself comfortable in the padded chair. She listened to the vice principal, who's name was Mr. Murphy. He ran the list of school rules by her. They were the same as any other school: Don't shout, Don't run, Don't skip class, and Don't kill anyone. Sara nodded when he asked if she understood.

_'It's not like I'm only 5,' _she thought viciously.

Mr. Murphy gave her a schedule and asked her to check it over, make sure everything was in order. Sara took the slip of paper and looked at it.

_First Period: Geometry_

_Second Period: Spanish 2_

_Third Period: Biology_

_Fourth Period: Elective 1_

_Fifth Period: Lunch_

_Sixth Period: Elective 2_

_Seventh Period: U.S. History Honors_

_Eighth Period: English Honors_

Sara glared at her third period class.

"Is there a problem," Mr Murphy asked. Sara nodded and showed him the paper. She pointed at the word _Biology._

"Can I um... take a more advanced class. Science is my easy subject."

Mr. Murphy considered her for a moment and then turned to his computer. He clicked his mouse a few times.

"How's Honors Chemistry," he asked her. Sara grinned and nodded. "Alright, anything else?"

Sara looked at her schedule again. "No, that's it."

"Okay, we have to decided what electives you are going to take," Mr. Murphy said. Ms. Cole chose that moment to stand up.

"Sara, sweetie, I have to go. I'm sure you'll be alright." Sara nodded at her social worker. "I'll see you on Friday." Sara nodded again.

The vice principal looked like he wanted to question her but he didn't. Instead he handed Sara another sheet of paper with a list of electives she could take. Sara ran her eyes down the sheet of paper.

It took her a moment but she finally chose Audio/Vide Technology class and Photography because they looked like fun. A few mouse clicks later, Sara was holding her new schedule.

_First Period: Geometry_

_Second Period: Spanish 2_

_Third Period: Chemistry Honors_

_Fourth Period: Photography_

_Fifth Period: Lunch_

_Sixth Period: Audio/Video Technology_

_Seventh Period: U.S. History Honors_

_Eighth Period: English Honors_

Mr. Murphy gave Sara her home room assignment and locker number. Sara didn't have a coat, or any text books yet so actually going to her locker was pointless. Just as she exited the office the bell rang.

"That's the third period bell," Mr. Murphy said, getting up from behind his desk.

"Just tell your teachers you're new. You won't have a problem," he continued with a small smile. Sara actually like the guy. She nodded and left. Her schedule had the number of the class rooms on it, so she managed to find the class fairy easily and before the tardy bell.

"Um... I'm new. Just came here today," Sara told the teacher. The teacher was a very thin young woman with bright red hair. She had round glasses that magnified her eyes to ten times their normal size.

"A new student," The teacher repeated. She had a light, wispy voice. "Very well. I am Mrs. Bellson. You may have a seat there," she said pointing to a table with two seat in the front of the classroom.

"What grade are you in," she asked, squinting at Sara through her glasses.

"Sophomore," Sara said. She could feel the eyes of several students staring at her back. Mrs. Bellson nodded.

"Yes, yes, very good scientist then," she said and Sara had the impression she wasn't really talking to anyone.

"Well I will get you situated with a text book, yes. We are an odd number of students now. You may have to work on some assignments alone," she said, still squinting at Sara. It was making Sara uncomfortable. She nodded. Actually she would've preferred to work alone. She walked to her seat and put her backpack under the table.

Mrs. Bellson had just started to speak when the door opened. In walked a boy. He had a wiry frame and spiked hair that Sara was sure had been bleached recently. He had dark eyes and a goofy grin on his face that seemed to suit him.

"Sorry. They're switching my schedule around so much, I can't keep up," he said.

"Yes, yes. All very well. Sit down please," Mrs. Bellson said in her wispy voice. She gestured vaguely to Sara's table. The boy happily walked over and sat down next to Sara. Still grinning, he turned to her.

"Hello," the boy said. Sara attempted a small smile. She wasn't entirely sure she liked this boy. He was a bit too . . . exuberant for her.

"Hi," Sara said softly, wishing he would leave her alone. He didn't.

"I'm Greg Sanders. Guess we'll be lab partners."

Sara tried hard not to frown. "Sara Sidle," she managed to say. Greg's grin widened.

"Nice to meet you Sara."

It was going to be a long year, Sara could tell.


	2. So Much for Flying Under the Radar

AN: Welcome to the original first chapter of this story. Like I said I wrote this a couple years ago. But I had to add the Sara part in there after that episode (who's name I don't remember) when Sara got suspened 'cause she blew up at Ecklie. I had to bring Sara's past in and that seemed like a cool way.

This chapter is dedicated to **JoonSanders **(who was "too lazy to log") who told me Bobby's last name. Oh and by the way, other school systems could be diffrent, but I live in CT in the U.S. Here it goes Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior, just to let you know. Yeah the high school is going to be modeled after my school system, 'cause well, I don't know any other school system. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. :). On with the story.

* * *

Warrick Brown walked into third period English Lit. Honors. A class normal taken by kids in their Junior year, Warrick was happy to be taking this class. He clutched his books as he walked into the class. A protective gesture and a good one. Someone in the front row of desks stuck their foot out in Warrick's path. He tripped over it and failed to keep his balance. He crashed to the ground and laughter erupted in the classroom.

Catherine Willows sat in a desk near the back of the classroom. She had an argument with her friends yesterday and was currently not on speaking terms with most of them. She saw a poor kid in the front of the room trip and fall. She recognized him my face and nicknames only. Nasty nicknames. He was a big target for the bullies. All the nicknames had to do with his (lack of) height, glasses and eyes.

Because she felt sympathy for the boy and anger at her friends, Catherine got out of her seat. Catherine walked to the front of the room and felt several pairs of eyes on her. She was used to this. Catherine was a popular girl. She brushed the golden-red curls out of her face and stood in front of the boy. She smiled widely showing off her white, even teeth.

From his place on the floor, Warrick looked up and was met with the smiling face of Catherine Willows. At first he thought he must be hallucinating or having a really bad dream, but the image didn't disappear.

Catherine stuck out her hand. For lack of anything else, Warrick took it. Catherine helped pull the small boy to his feet and helped him gather his remaining books. Already feeling reckless, Catherine did something that was semi-phenomenal.

"Do you have a permanent seat," she asked. It was a stupid question because she already knew the answer.

Refusing to look at anything or anyone besides Catherine, Warrick shook his head. Catherine walked back to her seat and taped the desk next to her.

"Sit here," she said, flashing him another beautiful smile.

Quite frankly, this girl scared Warrick. She was pretty, popular and people watched her constantly. She was always being observed. Not the kind of girl Warrick wanted to hang around, not that that would ever happen anyway. He was a dork and preferred to fly under the radar. But it was too late now. This would be around the school and back by munch time. So he took a deep breath and sat down in the desk next to Catherine.

The room erupted into murmurs and whispers that didn't stop even when the teacher walked in. Warrick could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him, but he refused to look up from his paper. He kept his head down and tried to concentrate on his work. He felt like he was a bug under a microscope.

Periodically, Warrick would glance up and look at Catherine. Once Catherine caught him looking, and gave him another dazzling smile. Warrick told himself stubbornly that the butterflies in his stomach were due to all the whispers carrying his name. That the shivers running down his spine when Catherine smiled had nothing at all to do with Catherine herself.

Catherine had done something that the school would be talking about for a long time. Catherine: beautiful, popular, the only freshman to go to both the junior and senior proms, the only sophomore to do the same and the only junior who already was prom queen as far as anyone was concerned. Catherine: smart, brilliant dancer, a 16 year old with connections to several casinos in Vegas.

Warrick: African-American shorty with an afro, troubled kid with big feet, thick glasses and green eyes that glowed in the right light, all objects of intense ridicule. Warrick: dorky sophomore who had a thing for numbers, would bet on any school spots game, but preferred to fly under the radar.

Catherine Willows, arguably the most beautiful and easily the most popular girl, helped Warricxk Brown, the dork from a bad neighborhood, to his feet and invited him to sit next to her. It was a monuments moment.

After class, Warrick could get out of there fast enough. He grabbed his books and practically ran in the direction of his next class. Catherine, however, took her time.

"Cath," came a voice. Catherine turned and saw Cassy, one of the only friends she wasn't having a fight with.

"Cath," Cassy said again coming up next to her. She had a look on her face halfway between anger and shock.

"Please tell me the rumors aren't true," she exclaimed. Catherine gave her friend a look of confusion.

"What," Catherine asked, having a very good idea 'what'

"You and Cat-Eyes," Cassy demanded. Catherine still had that look of confusion on her face, but she recognized the nickname.

"Shorty, bottle cap, four-eyes, Dracula. Any of this registering with you Cath?"

"Where'd Dracula come from," Cath asked, slightly amused now. Dracula was a new nickname.

"That's besides the point Cath," Cassy exclaimed.

"So who are you talking about," Catherine asked. She was defiantly amused now and her smile showed it. Cassy sighed and rolled her eyes.

Warrick Brown," she said softly like using his name was a personal offense. To her not Warrick.

"I'm not dating him if that's what you're asking. I helped th kid off the floor."

"The point being? You've been on dates with guys you know less. You've done-"

"I get it Cassy," Catherine snapped. If it was anyone else, Catherine would've slapped them. But Cassy and Catherine went way back. They've been best friends since grammar school, and Catherine had a high tolerance for her.

"I helped the guy up off the floor. That's it, okay."

Cassy studied Catherine as though trying to figure out if she was lying or not. The Catherine spotted someone over her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Warrick," Catherine called.

Warrick was halfway down the hall and hoped desperately he could get away, just pretend he didn't hear. But he felt dozens of eyes on him again and knew escape was pointless and impossible. He turned around and walked slowly to Catherine.

"Hey," he said weakly, attempting a small smile. Catherine apparently didn't notice Warrick's discomfort, or if she did, she ignored it.

"Warrick, this is my best friend Cassandra Knoson. Cassy, Warrick Brown."

Cassy looked Warrick up and down. warrick felt like he was being inspected for some contagious germ or something. He hated being under Cassy's eyes more then anyone else's. For Catherine's sake, Cassy didn't scowl, but it was clear she didn't really approve of Warrick.

"I had a...falling out with my other friend. Want to have lunch with us," catherine asked, smiling again. cassy looked like she was about to object. Warrick looked like he would faint. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist that smile. Unable to unstick his throat, he simply nodded.

"Good," Catherine said happily. Then she walked off to her next class, Cassy following her. The small audience they had acquired started to disappear. Warrick sighed in relief, glad the hallway was starting to empty. So much for flying under the radar.


	3. The Nerd Squad

AN: Here's another chapter. Aren't you so proud of me writing two chapters in one day (three if you count the other story) But don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be on the computer today (my mom took away my computer privileges) I could get into loads of trouble. So I never wrote this. It's all just an elaborate hallucination. :)

* * *

Miss Bellson was, in Sara's opinion, a bit loopy. She made sure Sara and Greg both got text books. Then she told the class to read the second chapter and raise their hands if the had any problems. Then she sat back in her chair and started to stare out the window. Sara hoped they would actually get to do projects later in the year. She liked science, she hoped the class would be fun.

She buried her nose in the book and Greg did likewise. Sara was a fast reader and had the chapter done in no time. Annoyed with the fact that Greg also seemed to be a quick reader, Sara returned to the book and continued on to the next chapter. Though people told her it was stupid, Sara quite enjoyed reading the text books.

There were plenty of questions floating around the room. In fact, she and Greg seemed to be the only ones who actually got the chapter. Sara resented this too.

"Hey Sara," Greg hissed. Sara didn't answer. She continued reading like she hadn't heard. But when he began to poke her, Sara couldn't ignore it.

"What," she snapped, not bothering to keep her voice down. Miss. Bellson didn't seem to notice or care.

"Let me see your schedule," Greg demanded. He had his goofy grin on. Sara glared but dug the sheet of paper out of her pocket. She dropped it into Greg's outstretched hand. Greg unfolded it and took his own schedule out. Then he began to compare the two. His grin started to widen and Sara knew that couldn't be good.

"We have . . . one . . . two . . . five classes together," Greg exclaimed sounding thrilled. Sara suppressed a groan but she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Greg jabbed at the paper where their classes were the same.

"Geometry, this class, photography, A/V tech and History," Greg said.

_'Oh great,' _Sara thought. She really didn't want to have any classes with this exuberant, excitable, hyper kid, let alone five. But so far he was the only new person he met, and it would be kid of cool to have a familiar face around.

_'As long as he stays a fair distance away.'_

"We have the next class together _and _you'll get to meet my friend Archie," Greg said as if offering a huge treat. Sara didn't say anything. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet any friends of Greg. But when the bell rang she started to try to figure out where the next room is. Remembering what Greg said, she simply followed him.

"Archie," Greg called out as soon as he stepped in the room. A small, skinny Asian boy looked up and grinned.

"Hey Greg," he said.

"Archie, this is Sara. Sara, Archie."

Archie smiled. Sara didn't, but she held out her hand and Archie shook it. She didn't say anything else. Because the rest of the seat were filled, Sara was forced to sit at the same table as Greg and Archie.

"Are you a new student?"

Sara looked up. A tall, balding man was talking to her. Sara nodded. She pulled out her schedule again and showed it to the man. He looked at it and nodded.

"Alright. I'm Mr. Kirchnear. We'll have to get you a camera and a couple forms your parents will have to sign. Mostly just permission to use the dark room and that sort of thing," he said. Sara nodded and followed the teacher to his desk. She rather liked this man. He smiled good naturedly at her as he handed her the permission forms. Then he went to what looked like a tall gray closet. There were several sections of shelves on the right and left that were mostly empty. The shelves on the back side were full of boxes with cameras, rolls of film and other things that looked like they didn't belong to anyone yet.

"Okay. Each student has a separate shelf for their camera, film, photos, and all that. This will be you shelf." He tapped the shelf second from the bottom on the right handed side of the closet. Sara nodded. Mr. Kirchnear went to the back shelves and started to shuffle through the stuff. He gave her a camera bok and three rolls of film. He also handed her another bok that was labeled "cleaning stuff" in large scratchy writing. Sara put all this on her shelf and then returned to her seat.

"Okay guys," the teacher said now back at his desk. "We're still going to do reading and research today."

Most of the class groaned and the teacher smiled. "We'll get outside tomorrow. I promise." A couple students cheered and there reading was done with much more enthusiasm.

For the most part, Archie and Greg left Sara alone, something she was very grateful for. But she didn't seen Greg studying her from behind his text book.

She wasn't exactly pretty. She was too skinny, her hair too flat and messy. She had a sort of woeful look to her. Her eyes were nice, but a bit to big for her slightly sunken face. Her clothes were obviously second hand and hung limply on her skinny frame.

But she had something too her. She was smart, no doubt about that, but there was something more. Something that greatly intrigued Greg. And he intended to find out what it was.

The class ended quicker then Sara had hoped. Apparently this wasn't the case for either Greg or Archie, who seemed quite glad to get out of there.

"Lunch," Archie exclaimed happily. Greg nodded.

"Hey, you want to sit with us," Greg asked Sara. She didn't have anyone else she knew, and frankly, his smiles were starting to grow on each other. Though she knew she would probably regret it in the long run, Sara nodded.

She followed the two boys to get her lunch. She had money in her pocket and pulled it out. After paying for her lunch, she followed Greg and Archie to th lunch table they sat at. It was small and close to the window, but Sara liked it.

Sara ate without speaking. Neither Greg nor Archie did this. The spoke almost nonstop. Sara couldn't even understand half of what they were saying. Archie seemed to be trying to explain Star Trek to Greg. Sara didn't think Greg was getting it.

"Oh yeah," Greg exclaimed suddenly, cutting Archie off.

"I forgot to tell you," he said speaking to Sara. "This is the lunch table of the Nerd Squad!" He seemed entirely thrilled by this. Sara nodded, bewildered.

"Yep," Greg continued. "Me and Archie. The Nerd Squad."

"Archie and I," Sara corrected him. She couldn't resist.

"Did I say you an join," Greg said, getting defensive all of a sudden. Sara rolled her eyes.

"I was correcting your grammar," she explained.

"I knew that you grammar...correcting...person," Greg said, obviously struggling with his word. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Great comeback Greg," she said sarcastically. In reply, Greg blew out his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. Sara couldn't help it. She grinned. Greg's face returned to normal and he stared at Sara for a moment.

"What," Sara asked.

"Nothing. You have a nice smile," Greg said, sounding completely serious


	4. A Small Bump in the Road

AN: Alright, net chapter. Enter Nick Stokes. Yes I will be putting Grissom in, proably the next chapter, and Hodges too. And Mia (who's last name I still don't know) This chapter has a warning lable for language.

* * *

Warrick had a hard time concentrating in his next class. It was advanced guitar. This class was easily his favorite, the fact that he couldn't concentrate was a huge indicator of how much was on his mind. He knew people were still whispering about him, about Catherine. That was easy to ignore, he was used to that. Well not having Catherine's name whispered right next to his, but still. He was used to the teasing.

But his own mind was making him lose focus. He had the odd habit of over analyzing the actions and words of other people. Especially when it came to girls. Not that he had had an occasion to do this before, but it defiantly seemed like it to Warrick.

* * *

"Cath," Cassy said. They were on their way to lunch. "What the hell did you do."

"What are you talking about," Catherine asked, smiling. She had a lot of a patience for Cassy.

"Inviting Cat-Eyes to lunch with us," Cassy groaned. Catherine glared at her friend, making Cassy groan again.

"I mean . . . Warrick. Okay, happy," Cassy snapped.

"Yes. Very," Catherine stated, still grinning. Cassy laughed.

"You're unbelievable sometimes you know," Cassy said.

They got their lunches and walked to the lunch table. It was fairly big and right in the center of the lunch room. It had been claimed by Catherine back in her freshman year. Since that, no one except Catherine and her group, dared sit there. Catherine sat down and Cassy right next to her. Cassy started eating, but Cath kept her eyes peeled for Warrick.

"You planing to take this anywhere," Cassy asked after she had taken a bite of some rice type thing the school was serving.

"What do you mean," Catherine said, not taking her eyes away from the kids just entering the lunch room.

"You know full well what I mean Cath!"

Catherine glanced at Cassy and rolled her eyes. "Can't I make a friend without having other motives?"

"No," Cassy said simply. "Not unless you're starting something new."

"Catherine shrugged. "Maybe I'm starting something new."

* * *

Warrick was standing outside the lunch room, debating weather to go in or not. Though his text books were all in his locker, it being lunch, Warrick still had a thick paperback in his hands. His mind was over analyzing stuff again.

"You look like you got a lot weighing on your mind," came a voice Warrick looked up. It belonged to a dark haired boy. Warrick recognized him as Nick Stokes. Nick was a nice kid, nicer then a lot of the kids in this school. He had a wide variety of friends from jocks to geeks. He wasn't exactly popular, well he wasn't at all, but he was kind and friendly. He wasn't exactly Warrick's friend, but he didn't make fun of him, and they had a class together. They talked sometimes.

"Yeah. Guess you could say that," Warrick said. Nick also had a reputation as being honest and having a zipped mouth. He didn't shoot off stuff people tell him. Nick studied him for a moment. "This have anything to do with Catherine," Nick asked. Though they knew each other, Catherine and Nick weren't very tight. He would smile when he saw her and she would do the same, but that was the bounds of their friendship as of yet.

Warrick seriously considered not telling Nick. But Nick probably would be some help. So Warrick nodded. Nick smiled.

"You should go get lunch. Make you feel better, having food in your stomach," Nick said. Warrick hesitated. "Or maybe lunch is the problem," Nick said and Warrick nodded again.

"Hey man, don't worry about it okay. What's the worst that could happen," Nick said. Warrick sighed, knowing Nick was right and nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Nick shrugged and walked back into the lunch room as Warrick went to buy his lunch.

Warrick knew where Catherine's table was. The whole school knew. The school also knew that he was going to be there. Catherine smiled and waved him over. Warrick heard a couple angry hisses and tried to shake of that feeling of being under a microscope. He sat down and greeted Catherine and Cassy. Then he started to eat. The lunch room, which had been oddly quite, started chatting again as though nothing had happened, and Warrick was grateful.

* * *

Lunch was almost over and probably would've gone perfect if it wasn't for a little bump in the road. The bump was named Steven and he wasn't at all little.

Yet another hush came over all the students as Steven came over to Catherine's table. He was know for being Catherine's date to the senior prom at the end of the year.

"Hey," he said. He was obviously talking to Catherine. He was a tall kid, over six feet, and thickly built. He was a football player and looked like one. Plenty of younger kids were scared of him.

"Hi Steven," Catherine said pleasantly, smiling happily. She obviously didn't take notice of the obvious tension surrounding them.

"Can I talk to you," he asked. He had harsh voice and tried to speak quietly but in the otherwise silent room, his voice was heard by everyone.

"Go ahead," Catherine said. After it was clear that she wasn't going to move, and Steven didn't speak again, Catherine continued. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Yeah," Steven said, much more aggressively now. "Tell me what the hell is up with him," he said pointing fiercely at Warrick, who was, up until then, absorbed in his book and trying desperately to ignore what was going on. Catherine's face hardened.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate," she said. There was a warning tone in her voice that Steven didn't heed.

Steven sighed heavily, and glared at Catherine. "What has gotten into your head!"

"You can't dictate who I hang out with," Catherine snapped. Cassy was also glaring at Steven now, Warrick had stopped reading but the book was still open. He really wished that he had just skipped lunch today, or better yet, had never tripped in class earlier.

"Of all the kids in school, why him," Steven said hitting the back of Warrick's head. "What you trying to prove you can seduce anyone into to bed Catherine? Stop trying we already know the answer to that one." Venom dripped from every word. Catherine shot out of her seat. Her eyes were blazing fiercely.

"Stop right there Steven. You say one more word-"

"Or what," Steven sneered. Warrick could feel his face burning and a strange ringing in his ears. "You'll set you mommy on me," he spat. "She's no better then you. Whore! Filthy Slut!"

It happened in an instant, a blink of the eye. Catherine didn't have time to react and neither did Steven. Warrick leaped out of his chair, knocking it back with a thud and leaped at Steven. Caught completely off guard, Steven was thrown back into a table. Several kids screamed. Before Steven even knew what was happening, Warrick was on top of him punching every inch of his face that he could. warrick was going on pure anger and hate and nothing was going to make him slow down. He felt hands tighten around his throat, but didn't know if they belonged to Steven or not. He was still swinging wildly as his vison darkened and only stopped punching when he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up to a worried looking Catherine. He realized he was lying on a bed in the nurse's office. He glanced at the clock and realized that school had ended.

"Are you okay," Warrick asked, once he was sure he was alive. Catherine let out a short laugh.

"You're amazing you know that," she said. Warrick gave her an odd look.

"You try to beat a guy's face in, despite the fact he is about twice your height and three times your weight, nearly get strangled, black out., end up in the nurse's office for the rest of the day, are on the brink of getting arrested for assault and you ask _me_ 'how are you'? Simply unbelievable. But sweet, I'll give you that." She seemed extremely amused with him. She smiled at him for a moment before he spoke again.

"How's your friend...Cassy?"

"Fine," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She held me back from yanking the guy's hair off." He expression suddenly got more serious. "You sure everything is alright, no broken bones, no internal bleeding?"

Warrick laughed. "Nope. I've got beaten up worse before," he stated. Catherine grimaced. "Don't worry about it."

"The office called your grandmother. She couldn't come to pick you up, so I volunteered," she was smiling again now.

"Oh, and you're suspended for five days," she spoke quickly. Warrick shrugged.

"I figured as much. Wasn't thinking about that when I attacked the guy. How is he," Warrick said with a semi-evil gleam in his eye. Catherine grinned.

"Much worse off then you. He's all bruised up, his face looks like a giant plum. And he got suspended for like two weeks," Catherine said sounding very happy. Warrick nodded.

"Good."


	5. IMs

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **JoonSanders** who told me Mia's last name. Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone who reviewed

* * *

Satisfied that Warrick was well enough to leave, the Nurse let Catherine lead Warrick out of the school. She made sure he had all his stuff and they walked outside to the student parking lot. Halfway across the lot a voice shouted, "Warrick."

They had used his actual name, so it had to be good. Warrick turned around and saw three boys walking swiftly toward him. One was nick, the other two looked a little younger. One had spiky, bleached-blond hair and a goofy grin, the other was a skinny Asian boy who was also smiling.

"How'd you make out," Nick said.

"Any broken bones, punctured lungs, cracked ribs," piped up the kid with spiky hair. Warrick paused for a moment, not used to the attention...well the fact that it was positive attention. Then he shook his head.

"You are my hero," The spiky haired kid said. Catherine grinned. "I wish I could've had a wack at that jerk," he said with passion.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Like breathing," said the Asian kid. Then he suddenly seemed to be struck by something. "Oh yeah. I'm Archie, this is Greg. Nick says he knows you so no introduction needed there."

This whole thing was shocking Warrick. He kept nodding. "Well, Thanks," he said for lack of anything else.

Greg shrugged. Then he turned to Archie, "Come on man. We have to get back home or my mom'll kill me." He ran off and Archie followed him.

Nick smiled at Warrick. "Worse that could happen, huh?"

Warrick laughed.

* * *

A few moments later, Warrick was sitting in the passenger side of a pretty nice car. Defiantly not anything like what his first car would be, assuming he would ever have one. Catherine started the car. 

"Where do you live," she asked Warrick. Warrick gave her directions at they got to his house quickly. They sat in the car, outside his house for a moment.

"Thanks Catherine," Warrick said, before opening the car door.

"No problem," Catherine said with a shrug. "Least I could do. I'll try to get your work and stuff for school. So you don't miss too much."

Warrick nodded. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable so proceeded to open his car door. Catherine flashed him a small smile before he turned and walked up to his door. She drove off again, trying to shake the goose bumps off her arms.

* * *

"What happened," Warrick's Grandmother demanded when he walked in the door. 

"Gram," he started to say.

"No! I want the truth. Now!"

Warrick sighed and told his grandmother everything about the fight. He said everything just plain and simple. He stated his reasons, but didn't go any farther then that. He said everything in a flat, expressionless voice. When he was done his grandmother looked at him for a long moment.

"Alright. I suppose they suspended you from school," she said.

Warrick nodded. "Five days."

His grandmother sighed. "We'll have to find some way to get your schoolwork," she said. She wasn't giving away any of her feelings right now.

"Catherine said she'll bring my school work," he told her. His grandmother nodded.

"Would you like spaghetti for supper," she asked.

Warrick loved his grandmother. She was a rather large woman in her 60s and had raised him since he was a baby. She took care of him and always understood whatever he did. She would try to hammer into him the importance of being kind to others and all other values. But even if he strayed a bit from the line, she still understood. She loved him anyway and she never pressured him for answers.

He rushed to his grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Child you trying to squeeze me to death," she said with a half laugh.

"Thanks Grams," Warrick said. His grandmother smiled.

* * *

Catherine drove the rest of the way home. She greeted her mother when she walked in the door and walked up to her room. She turned her computer on and logged onto the internet. Almost immediately she got an IM from Cassy. 

**Hey Cath**

_Hi Cassy_

**What happend. Did u drive him home. What happened. Spill all the details!**

_:P I waited for him to wake up. We ran into some guys in the parking lot. I drove him home._

**What guys**

_Um...Nick Stokes, and those two freshman who declared themselves the nerd squad_

**Oh, Sanders n Johnson. **

_One week into school and they already have a name_

**Remind u of ne1**

_Shut up Cassy_

**Whatever**

_Did people press you for details about the fight or anything_

**several times. Annoyed the hell out of me:(**

_Suck it up_

**:P**

**So, what about Warrick**

_What about him_

**Cath, don't play dumb!**

_I'm not_

**Yes u r**

_I don't know. He's sweet...I guess_

**He's a dork**

_So_

**He's a dork**

_Once again...so_

**Once again...he's a DORK! He's like on the oppisit end of the food chain. U R sooooo out of his leage.**

_Oh shut it Cassy_

**U should make up with Johnny and Melly and Fredy and them.**

_Fine, I will_

**Good**

**So what do u c in Warrick**

_Good night Cassy_

**No, don't go!**

_Night. :)_

**:P**

She shut the computer off and flopped down on her bed. She resolved that she would indeed make up with her friend tomorrow. She wnt down for dinner then returned to her room. She turned the computer back on and logged onto the internet again. Another IM popped on the screen. This one from Fredy. Freddy was a kid on the basketball team. He and Catherine had met a year agao at a basketball game and had been preety good friends.

**Catherine:) **

_Hey Fredy._

**Does this mean we're on speaking terms again **

_I guess _

**Are you typing that with a smile on **

_Yes. _

**Good. **

_:) _

**So you've had a lot of Drama today **

_Guess you could say that _

**You're lucky **

_How do you figure _

**Well you got a sophomore who's willing to beat up kids for you. That's lucky **

_Shut up _

**It's true. **

_:P _

**So is he okay **

_Who _

**I only know him as Cat-Eyes, four-eyes, shorty, etc. **

_Warrick, His name is Warrick _

**Are you getting defensive **

_No _

Yes

**:) **

So where are you going with this

_God don't you start this too _

**I'm not starting anything. I'm asking a simple question **

_I don't know _

**Cath **

_Honestly. I jsu helped him off the floor and invited him to eat lunch at our table _

**Yeah, it was pretty empty wasn't it **

_Shut up :P _

**Hey, no matter what anyone else says, I totally have your back on this one **

_:) Thanks _

**What are friend for**

She talked to Fredy until her mother shouted at her to turn off the computer because it was getting late. She said good bye and shut off the computer and flopped on her bed. She had quite a bit to think about.


	6. Search Engin

AN: Okay, another chapter up. And Enter Gil Grissom. This one is dedicated to all the Nerds out there! And all the Pink Elephants!

* * *

After pulling out the two kids who were fighting, one who was unconscious, the teachers ushered everyone out of the lunch room and to their next class. Sara once again followed Greg and Archie, who were buzzing with a odd sense of happiness. 

"That big kid, he's the biggest jerk. Trust me," Greg assured her. Sara figured it must be true if he knew that and school only started a week ago.

A/V Tech was a really cool class. Both Greg and Archie knew what they were doing. Especially Archie. Sara sat at her computer struggling with the program that she was instructed to do. It was actually fun, just had. Archie had it done within 15 minutes and could use the rest of the class for free time, Greg finished 10 minutes before the end of class. Sara didn't finish.

The A/V Tech teacher was Mr. Grey. He was a short, shinny man with flaming red hair and several piercing. Not your normal image of a computer geek. He assured Sara that it was okay that she didn't finish. She would have several days to do the series of programs.

She had History next. Greg had the same class as her, but Archie did not. They got to the class and Sara went to the teacher. Mrs. Person, a older lady with brown hair and tanned skin. She gave Sara a stern look.

"I'm um...new. I just arrived today," Sara told the teacher. Somehow she gave Sara the feeling of rigidness and all that. Like she'd never be able to get away from anything.

"Okay. Sit down, I'll give you a text book. You'll have some catching up to do," The teacher said, a bit sharply. Yeah, this was going to be a tough class.

History wasn't normally her best subject anyway, but she kept her nose in her book, reading the appointed chapter. She would have a lot to do tonight for this class alone. Even Greg was quite in this class, not a good sign.

"I hate that teacher," Greg hissed as he walked down the hall after class. "Okay, you have..."

"English, room 205," Sara filled in. Greg nodded.

"Okay, go down that hall," Greg said pointing. Sara was amazed that he could navigate around this school so easy, despite the fact it was only a week into school.

Sara followed Greg's simple instruction and kept her eyes on the numbers on the door. Finding her classroom she went inside.

"Are you new," asked the teacher sitting behind the glass. Sara nodded.

"I'm Ms. Gleson," she said with a smile on her face. Ms. Gleson was a younger woman who seemed to smile easily.

After getting her textbook and seat assignment, Sara sat down. The desks were in groups of two and Sara was sitting next to a boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi," Sara said. The boy turned to her. "I'm Sara Sidle," she continued. The boy nodded

"Gil Grissom," he said. Sara smiled and shook the boy's hand. Though that class didn't actually require any partner work that day, Sara was happy that she had that boy. He seemed quite, reserved, the opposite of Greg Sanders. And she felt bad that he wouldn't have had a partner is she or someone else hadn't come.

"Sara." Sara heard her voice being called. She was at her locker, it was the end of the day and Sara was attempting to shove her books into her backpack.

It was Greg of course who was calling her name. He came up next to her with that goofy grin on his face. "We're going to stay after to see the kid who beat up that jerk," Greg said happily "Want to come with?"

Sara shook her head. It was a rather tempting offer, but Sara had to get home. Her foster mom would blow up if she didn't get home on time. She shook her head. "Sorry."

Greg frowned. "Ah well," Greg said with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." His smile was back on. He and Archie rushed away. Sara got on the bus, actually rather happy to be going home.

* * *

She made it home and said "Hi." to her foster mother. Mrs. Handon shrugged and returned the hello. Sara went up to her room and her foster sister followed her. Kiley had became a foster kid when she was only six. She was 12 now and this was her fifth foster home. 

"Hey Sara," she said. Kiley was a small, skinny girl with dirty blond hair and green-grey eyes. She and Sara were really tight, like sisters.

"Hey Kiley."

"How was school," Kiley asked. Sara sat down on the bed and Kiley sat next to her. She started to play with Sara's hair, something she always did and Sara didn't mind.

"Good I guess. I met two kids that have named themselves the Nerd Squad," Sara said. Kiley laughed.

"Their names are Archie and Greg. Greg is in five of my classes. A bit of a weirdo too. He's got spiky hair and he's really loud and excitable."

"Is he cute," Kiley asked. Sara grinned.

"That all you care about?"

Kiley shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Sara said. Kiley had a big grin on her face.

"There was a fight in the lunch room," Sara continued. "This small african-american kid, a dork according to Greg and Archie, attacked this jerk, a football player. The football player had to be like three times his size. The football player called this girl, her names Catherine, a slut and a whore."

Kiley whistled. "Wow. Far as I'm concerned he deserved what he got."

Sara nodded. "Oh yeah."

* * *

After running home, Archie and Greg went up to Greg's room. Greg had a brother and a sister who were younger them him and two sisters and a brother who were older. They all tried to ambush him on the way to his room. When they got there, Greg shut and locked his door. 

"Alright, what are we doing this time," Archie said to Greg, pulling a laptop out from under Greg's bed. Archie's parents worked for a computer company and they had a job pretty high up. Getting free stuff was a perk. Archie had three different laptops and he always kept one at Greg's house.

"Greg flopped down on his bed and thought for a moment. "Pull up the people search engin," he said. Archie nodded and started typing furiously.

There was a search engin that Greg and Archie were constantly using. But it was search engin for people. It pulled up newspaper articles, and any forms that were of any sort of public record.

Archie gave Greg a questioning look. "Sara Sidle," he told Archie. Archie nodded and started to type in everything they knew about the girl, which wasn't a lot. It the end it pulled up a few newspaper articles that were defiantly about _their _Sara Sidle. Archie turned the screen to Greg and backed off.

"I don't want to know," Archie explained. Greg shrugged and clicked one of the articles. It was several yeas old. Sara would've been about 10 at the time.

He had done things similar to this many times. Archie could find any bit of information a long as it was written down somewhere. This is how he and Archie new most of the kids at school, or knew about them anyway.

At first, Greg just skimmed the article. But certain phrases started to jump out at him. _"Stabbed multiple times" "Dead when police arrived" "Only witness was a 10 year old girl" _

The Greg read the entire thing, start to finish. When he was done, he looked for the other articles. He pulled up several other forms and documents that were public record. It shocked him, it really did. Every family has their not so nice quirks, everyone has their problems. But Sara seemed like such a nice, kind girl. She was smart and had a confidence to her. The knowledge that she had to deal with one parent killing other, it hurt. The fact that she was in and out of foster homes because her mother was in prison. Greg wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. He knew that he couldn't give away what he knew, but he was determined to be a good friend to Sara.

He shut the computer, his head swimming with this new information. Archie looked at him curiously, but Greg shook his head. He handed the laptop back to Archie who reopened it and started a game that was equipped with very loud music. Greg shoved his thoughts away and watched Archie play.


	7. Au revoir

AN: Alright, another chapter. This one is dedicated to **csigirlie156**. Now you can't beat me with you shoe. Haha! **:P**.

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning actually looking forward to school. She and Kiley made breakfast, like they always did. Today, not liking the lunches the school provided, Sara decided to make her own lunch. Peanut butter sandwich and an apple. She shoved this in a brown paper bag along with can of soda. Then she sat down next to her sister and ate the pancakes they had made.

Sara's bus came before Kiley's so she was out the door first. Kiley watched her walk out the door.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Kiley called after her. Sara smiled and turned around.

"Au revoir," Sara said back. Kiley grinned and went back into the house. Sara walked the rest of the way to the bus stop.

* * *

Greg woke up to his youngest sister jumping on his bed.

"Get off Brittany," Greg said.

"You have to get up! It's food time," the little girl said happily. Brittany was eight years old and referred to breakfast, lunch, and dinner as food times. Greg groaned and rolled out of his bed. Satisfied, Brittany jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Greg managed to get dressed and down for breakfast, still only half awake.

After eating, and drinking a cup of coffee, he felt much better. He was actually grinning as he walked out the door.

He saw Archie at the bus stop already. Archie only lived a few doors down from Greg.

"Hi," Greg said to his friend. Archie nodded, but didn't smile.

"What's up," Greg asked. Archie refused to meet Greg's eyes and shook his head. Greg frowned and stared intently at Archie.

Finally giving in, Archie said, "I don't know. I guess... the searching thing got to me."

"What! Archie we looked up tons of people on that search engin. Why are you getting all guilty now," Greg demanded.

Archie shrugged. "We didn't know any of those people. But we know Sara, and invading someone's privacy is different when you actually know them."

Greg was actually feeling the same way but he didn't let Archie know that. "It's not an invasion of privacy. All that stuff was public record and all that. We just looked for it is all." He was trying to convince himself as well as Archie. Archie just shrugged. The bus chose that moment to pull up, and both boys were grateful for it.

* * *

Warrick, despite the fact he wasn't going to school, woke up at the same time he did any other school day. He ate the toast and eggs his Grandmother made for him and drank a glass of orange juice.

"I have to go in a few minutes," Warrick's grandmother said. Warrick nodded. She was a daycare teacher at the rec center down the street.

"You can come, or stay here. Make sure you get all your class work done though. I won't have you falling behind just because you aren't in school." Warrick nodded again. His grandmother smiled at him as she walked out the door.

All in all, it was a boring day. For lack of anything else to do in the morning, he read one of the many books in his room. He didn't have anything for lunch. In the afternoon the door bell rang. Warrick looked at the clock and saw it was too early for his grandmother to be home. Warrick went to the door and opened it. He saw a smiling Catherine Willows on his door step holding several textbooks in her hands.

"Hey," she said happily, Warrick stood aside to let her come in. Though she had said she would get his school work, Warrick didn't think she actually would.

"You want anything? Water or juice," he asked as he lead her to the kitchen. His grandmother had hammered manners into him. He was overly aware of how shabby and small his house was. He had never mined before, but suddenly he did. Catherine considered his question for a moment.

"Do you have orange juice," she asked. Warrick nodded and went to poor her a cup.

After taking a sip of her juice, Catherine smiled and handed him a slip of paper. It had his work written on it and all the information like page numbers and the like.

"Thanks," Warrick said, seriously grateful that Catherine did this for him. Then he paused, because something stuck him.

"Hey, how did you get my locker open," he asked her. Catherine smiled sheepishly.

"I had a friend of mine pick the lock," she said almost guiltily. Warrick got up.

"Wait here for a moment," he said and went to his room. He dug around his backpack for a minute coming up with two small silver keys. He took one and went back to the kitchen.

"Here," he said handing it to her. Catherine ginned.

"This'll certainly make things easier," she said.

"Thank's again," Warrick said. "You didn't have to-"

"Course I did," Catherine said cutting him off. "You took on a kid three times your size for me."

Warrick's cheeks turned a very prominent shade of red. Catherine studied him for a moment and then laughed.

"I didn't think black kids could blush," she said.

"I can. I'm quite good at it actually," Warrick said. They both laughed. Whatever tension there was between them vanished. Warrick was amazed he could make a friend so fast, let alone a friend the likes of Catherine Willows. He had a feeling it had more to do with Catherine then himself.

"So who was that I took on," Warrick asked. He was only half joking around. Catherine shrugged.

"Steven Haskey. He's a football player. He was my date to the senior prom," Catherine said, emphasizing the word "was". Warrick nodded, Satisfied with this answer though he had many more questions.

"Alright, now for a question of my own," Catherine said. When Warrick didn't object she went on. "Why?"

Warrick shrugged. He could've stalled and said "Why what?" or something of that nature. "He was...mean," Warrick said witch sounded lame and very juvenile. "He called you a slut," Warrick said, elaborating a bit. Catherine wasn't smiling anymore. She was looking at him with her dark blue eyes. Somehow Warrick felt worse being under the gaze of Catherine's eyes then dozens of pairs of eyes at school. Catherine's eyes seemed to be able to see past his own grey-green eyes that were the object of many nasty nicknames. Like they could see into his heart, and Catherine would know exactly what he was, all that made him up, all his secretes. He wasn't sure he liked that feeling.

"Maybe I am," Catherine said softly. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was staring at her own feet. Warrick shook her head.

"You're not," he said firmly.

"Hoe do you know," she spat. She sounded at lot more aggressive then she intended. Warrick, though, didn't miss a beat.

"I guess I just have a feeling," Warrick said.

Catherine snorted. "Yeah and feelings get you a long way I'm sure," Catherine mutter more to herself then Warrick.

"Depends on what they are and how you use and express them," Warrick said, again not missing a beat. Catherine looked up again.

"You know, school gossip makes you out to be a nerd and a bit of an idiot," Catherine said. "They're wrong," Catherine said passionately and Warrick knew she meant it. "You're a lot smarter then anyone gives you credit for."

She grinned and Warrick couldn't help but grin too. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Why do I need a jerk like Steven when I have you," she said. Then she puled back from the hug and winced slightly. She knew her statement was implying something. "That didn't exactly come out right," she said. Warrick shrugged.

"I know what you mean," Warrick said. But his stomach was doing flip-flops. Catherine's smile returned to her face.

"You know, I might just lay off the guys for a while," Catherine said. "I don't need to turn into my mother."

Warrick had a confused look on his face. He tried to hide his interest, he didn't really want to butt into other peoples lives.

"She's a 'dancer'," Catherine said. She said the word "dancer" with an enormous amount of sarcasm. "You know what that means." Of course he knew what it meant. It was Vegas after all.

Honestly she didn't mind telling Warrick what her mother was. Besides it wasn't exactly a secret.

"Don't worry, you won't turn into you mother," Warrick said. "You got a very good future ahead of you."

Catherine smiled and hoped he was right.

* * *

School went rather well for Sara. Greg had the amazing ability to make her smile, something she did not do often. Greg and Archie found her at then end of the day at her locker. 

"We have a question for you," he said happily, wearing that goofy grin on his face again. It really suited him.

"Okay," Sara said, shutting her locker and starting to walk down the hall to the front door.

"When's your birthday," Archie asked, mostly to take some suspicion and heat off Greg.

"The 19th," Sara said. "Why?"

"Are we invited to the party," Greg said with much enthusiasm.

"I don't have parties," Sara said shortly.

"What, don't your parents throw you parties," Greg said. Inside he flinched. It really hurt him to ask her this, knowing the answer. But he had to keep his cover and he had to pretend like he didn't know.

Sara's face hardened. "No," she said. She didn't elaborate on this.

"Well then we'll throw you a party," Greg said, keeping his bouncy, happy personality. Sara actually frowned at this, but she didn't say anything. Greg felt his spirits drop as she got on the bus. He and Achie could get on a bus, but tradition dictated that they walk home in the afternoon. It wasn't that long anyway. Greg's spirites sunck lower with evey step and he found himself wishing he had taken the bus.


	8. Cassy's Act of Kindness

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **leothelion04 **who's question I answered in this chapter. :)

* * *

When Sara got home, she walked upstairs, trying to avoid Kiley. But her foster sister caught up with her. Kiley poked her head into Sara's room.

"Hallo " she said. Sara refused to answer. "Sara," Kiley said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Bonjour," Sara said grudgingly. Kiley smiled.

"Good," she said sitting down next to the older girl. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," Sara said truthfully. Kiley started to play with Sara's hair, it being a habit of her's.

"Okay," she said, not getting at all fed up with Sara. "So tell me what happened."

Sara sighed again. Then she told her foster sister about the end of the day and the party that Greg and Archie said they would throw.

"Well that sounds like fun," Kiley said happily. Sara didn't smile. She continued to stare at the opposite wall, a small frown on her face.

"Or not," Kiley said. She studied Sara for a moment. "Oh, you didn't tell them you were in foster care did you?"

Sara shook her head. "Not something I like to bring up," she said a little harshly.

"I tell my friends, especially if they bring something up that involves my parents," Kiley said with a shrug.

"Yeah well you dad's not dead and you mom isn't a murderer," Sara said taking all the frustration she was feeling and lashing out at Kiley. Kiley didn't flinch.

"No, she's just a junkie whore," she said returning to her stern voice again. They were quite for a moment.

"Sorry," Sara said softly. Kiley shrugged.

"It's okay."

"I just...don't want to bring it up," Sara said. Kiley nodded.

"You like hiding," she stated.

"I like my privacy," Sara countered.

"In someone in a situation like us, it's the same thing," Kiley told her.

* * *

Sara went to school the next day. Neither Greg nor Archie mentioned the party at all, much to Sara's relief. They were planning something but they would wait to tell Sara. She had lunch with them everyday and she was actually beginning to enjoy herself. Archie helped her out in A/V tech class, and Sara quickly got to understand the stuff. Greg turned out to be a great lab partner in science. He knew what he was doing. At the end of the week, they got their first lab assignment and Sara knew she and Greg would pass with fling colors. The rest of the days passed quickly. It was getting into the rhythm of the school year.

The next thing to take note of was the partner work in Sara's English class. They had to read and do a joint report on several of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. It was in class work and they had all next week to do it. Of course it was a joint decision to read the poems over the week end, so they would have a leg up on Monday.

Despite the fact he was quite and a bit shy, or maybe because of this, Sara rather enjoyed working with Gil Grissom. They didn't speak to each other very much, but Sara didn't mind. He didn't ask her any questions she wanted to avoid. He hardly talked to her at all. But everything that came out of her mouth had a purpose. She tried to keep her eyes peeled for hm in the halls, but never noticed him.

Once, out of pure curiosity she asked him, "What...what...group are you in?"

Gil looked at her curiously. "What do you mean," he asked.

"Like clique or whatever. Jock, prep... science nerd," she said the last one with a small smile, and indicated herself.

Gil seemed to think it over for a long moment.

"I'm invisible," he said finally. And they dropped it.

Though she invited him to have lunch with her and Greg and Archie, he refused. She didn't let it bother her and she still laughed at all Greg's jokes that day.

* * *

Greg did introduce her to one Nick Stokes. She quickly found out she had math with him, though they sat at opposite ends of the room. Nick did have lunch with them at the end of the week. Sara rather liked him. He was calm and stable whereas Greg was wild and out of control. It un nerved her slightly that she had started comparing many people to Greg.

Nick was nice to everyone. Though not a jock himself, he hung out with a few. He had friends from all different sides of the spectrum and yet wasn't that popular himself. He didn't pry into anything and just let things happen, or let them be said. Sara liked that.

At the end of Friday classes, right before she got onto the bus, Sara smiled and said, "Au revoir."

Temporarily stunned by Sara suddenly speaking in another language, and her smile, it took Greg a moment to realize that she was expecting him to say something back.

"Say 'Auf Wiedersehen'," she said. "It's German," she explained.

"Au revior," Sara repeated.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Greg said. He didn't pronounce it as well as Kiley did, but Sara didn't care. She nodded and got on her bus.

Archie started laughing and clapped Greg on the shoulder. Greg punched him playfully and they were like that the entire walk home.

* * *

Warrick wasn't enjoying his suspension. He didn't like being cooped up all day. He went to the rec center with his grandmother in the morning and the little kids actually liked him. He'd play with him and that was fun. He made sure all his work was done, and was happy wen Catherine came by to give him his next assignment. But he did feel the guilt of being suspended because he had done something wrong.

But some good did come of it. When she came to give him his assignments, Catherine talked to hm. Some of it was about relatively unimportant things, some of it was about school and some of it was about family history. Catherine was probably the first real friend Warrick had in high school. And even he wouldn't have bet on that.

Catherine didn't talk about her family, but that was okay. Warrick told her about his own family. How his grandmother raised him since he was a baby. Though he didn't know much about either of his parents, he told Catherine what he knew. He only knew that his father had died before he was born and his mother, though she loved him more then anything, was a junkie and arrested for drug possession. She had died in jail.

Catherine offered her comfort and sympathy when he told her this and warrick was grateful for it though it was unnecessary. He didn't know his parents and so didn't feel as much grief and sadness as he would had he known them. They talked about Catherine's friends and she told him when she had successfully made up with them. Warrick was happy she had her friends back, not feeling any threat to their own friendship.

Catherine liked talking to Warrick. He was easy to talk to and he talked back, gave her idea's and thoughts. He made her see more levels to her own thoughts. She knew that even on pain of death, he wouldn't repeat anything she told him. He was a great friend.

Warrick's grandmother would often try to get Catherine to have dinner with them. Eventually Catherine took her up on her offer and stayed for dinner, something she enjoyed greatly. She was actually beginning to like Warrick's house better then her own. And Warrick's grandmother was very fond of the pale skinned, strawberry-blond haired girl.

* * *

When Warrick came back to school, Catherine greeted him with a smile and a hug. Though he knew this would be the next big thing on the gossip vine, Warrick didn't mind much. He knew that in making Catherine a friend he would constantly be under a microscope.

At lunch time, Warrick walked over to Catharine's table and his heart sank. The table was full. He stood their for a moment, Catherine looking at him with a sad look in her eye and all the other kids just staring at him. Some had resentment on their face, some just plain curiosity.

"Sorry Warrick," Catherine said softly and she really looked sorry. Warrick shrugged. He would hold this against her.

He turned to find another seat when a voice called out, "Hey Warrick."

Warrick turned. It wasn't Catherine who called her name. It was Cassy. She stood up from her seat next to Catherine.

"Go ahead," she said, nodding at the chair. Warrick was about to refuse but she had already let the table. She gave Warrick a big smile and patted him on the shoulder as she walked by.

"Thanks," Warrick said to her, feeling an unbelievable amount of gratatude towards this girl. She looked at him

"For what?"


	9. The Completion of A Plan

AN: Yes! On to the next chapter. Wow, this one is pretty long, in words not nesscarly chapters. And do I see the end in sight. No not really. I'm going at least to christmas (story time not real time) And Maybe after that. I still got to put Ecklie (sick S.O.B. that he is) in and Doc Robbins, and Brass. This thing is going to go on for a while.

* * *

Lunch that day was something different for Catherine. Except for her and Fredy, no one was happy with having Warrick sitting at their table. Fredy warmed right up to Warrick and Warrick seemed to like the guy. For Catherine, the 30 minute period passed in a blur.

After lunch she found Cassy in her next period. She nearly knocked the blond haired girl over. Catherine hugged Cassy fiercely. She felt so much gratitude and pride towards her friend it was unbelievable.

"I love you girl," she said sincerely. "You are the best."

"I know," Cassy said once Catherine had released her. They laughed.

"Thank you so much, you are absolutely brilliant," Catherine said. Cassy shrugged.

"Just make sure there is an extra chair at the table next time," Cassy said. Catherine laughed and nodded.

* * *

They did find an extra chair for that table and Warrick became a permanent addition. Over the next week, Warrick felt as if he found somewhere he really belonged. And it wasn't at the Catherine's table, not really. Warrick had made friends. Three friends and they accepted him even though he was a dork, a bookworm, exactly what so many people seem to despise.

He had Fredy who would joke around with him and invited him to play basketball on the weekend, some Warrick agreed to immediately even though he wasn't very good. He had Cassy who, even though they had a rocky start, turned out to be a nice girl, if not a bit conceited.

And he had Catherine who started it all just by helping him off the floor. Catherine who would flash him her dazzling smile and would talk to him about stuff that was troubling her. Warrick had found a place he belonged completely. With Catherine on one side, Fredy on the other and Cassy only two seats over. For the first time, he felt good about being a high school student.

* * *

Sara's birthday drew nearer and Greg was getting a bit anxious. Thankfully it would fall on a Saturday. He and Archie already had something planned out and it promised to be fun. But they needed help from one more person.

Though Sara mentioned having a sister, Greg knew she must be a foster sister. She refused to bring up the subject of family and Greg suspected that the mention of a sister was a slip. He didn't press her on the matter, knowing it was a sore subject.

With the help of Archie's hacking ability, and with an increase of guilt on both their parts, Greg managed to secure Sara's home phone number. He called it and a chipper voice picked up.

"Hello," Kiley said happily.

"Um...Does a Sara Sidle live here," Greg asked. He felt like a dork, a feeling which increased when Archie started laughing.

Kiley smiled. "Yep, but isn't here right now. You could try back in an hour."

"No that's okay," Greg said quickly. He knew Sara wasn't there because she had told him where she was. At the current moment she was watching a movie at the mall.

"Are you her sister," Greg asked, being careful to tread lightly.

"Yep," Kiley said. She knew that's what Sara would want her to say. And besides they were sisters. Foster sisters maybe but 'sister' was in the phrase.

"Good. Um...can you get out of the house for like an hour or so," Greg asked.

Kiley's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of concentration and curiosity. She was very interested now.

"Sure," she said, confident that she could ditch her foster mom for an hour.

"Okay. Could you meet me at the city park? By the swings," Greg asked. He had his fingers crossed for luck and so did Archie.

"I'll be there," Kiley said happily.

"Bye," Greg said.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Kiley said. This made Greg grin as he shut the phone off. Kiley was smiling too.

* * *

Kiley and Sara share a slightly rusted purple bike. It's pretty old, but it gets them for point A to point B. One of them anyway. Sara had caught the bus to the mall, which meant the bike was home. Something Kiley was grateful for. She hopped on the bike, neglecting a helmet and peddled to the park.

On the swings she saw two boys. One was a skinny Asian boy and the other had short spiked hair that was defiantly bleached. Kiley grinned as she wheeled her bike over to them.

"Let me guess," Kiley said. "Greg and Archie?"

Kiley didn't really look like Sara but they shared some of the same traits. Granted, Kiley's hair and eyes were different colors, but she had the same small, skinny frame. She had the same semi-under-nourished appearance and slightly sunken in cheeks. She looked like a rag doll that was left outside in a storm, much the way Sara looked. Greg supposed it might have something to do with being in the system and guessed plenty of julie prisoners looked the same way.

Greg and Archie both nodded. "And to whom do we owe the pleasure," Greg said.

"I'm Kiley," she said. Kiley put the bike on the ground and sat in the swing next to them.

"So what's up," she asked. She could tell that Greg was the leader in their band of too.

"Well, we understand your sister's birthday is coming up," he said.

Kiley nodded. "Yep. This Saturday actually."

"We'll we've been planning a surprise party for her," he continued. Kiley grinned. This was great. A party was exactly what Sara needed.

"You need my help," Kiley asked. Greg and Archie nodded.

"We have to get her over to Greg's house, hopefully without knowing what's up," Archie said. Kiley considered that for a moment. Sara was really good at picking up on things, at solving puzzles. It was hard to get anything past her. She told the boys as much.

"You're her sister, you can probably make an excuse to go out, and not tell her where you guys are going," Greg said. Kiley almost corrected him and then remembered that Sara wanted him to think they were really sisters. Sisters by blood.

"I'll try," Kiley said and Greg seemed satisfied with that.

"How many people are you planning on inviting," Kiley asked.

"Why," Greg asked. If there was only to be a certain number of people or anything, he wanted to know.

"Sara's...not that good with crowds. My suggestion, you, Archie, me obviously, Nick Stokes and maybe this kid Gil Grissom, though from what Sara's told me about him he seems a bit shy."

Greg's smile dropped a few watts. He lived for big celebrations. On holidays his house, and yard were filled with noise and ruckus. His family alone, what with all his aunts, uncles and cousins, could hardly fit on the property.

"Just so you don't scare her off," Kiley continued with a grin. Greg's smile regained those lost watts.

"Aright. This Saturday, how's 1:00 sound," Greg asked.

Kiley nodded. "1:00 good," she said.

She got back on her bike. "By the way, Sara likes reading, especially those solve-it-yourself mystery books," Kiley said. Greg and Archie nodded. She turned the bike around and began to pedal.

"Hey Kiley," Greg called after her. Kiley put on the brakes and turned her head.

"How old are you?"

"12," Kiley answered Greg. Greg nodded again. Why he wanted to know, Kiley didn't care. She liked this guy. She could tell what Sara meant by 'bouncy'. But he seemed to be nice kid, and his heart was in the right place.


	10. The Taste of S'mores

AN: Wow, this tory is weird. This chapter, as well at most of the other chapters, ended up much longer then I anticipated. Unlike the other stories I wrote where the chapters ended up shorter. LOL. Oh well. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah, who dosen't watch CSI, and will never read this, but I have to dedicate it to her because she was my inspiration for Kiley.:) Also, a note: All incidents involving Greg in this chapter actually hapened, mostly to me. Including the cat thing. :)

* * *

Greg and Archie, with the help of Greg's brothers and sisters, had prepared for the birthday party. Kiley helped too, but not as much. She couldn't leave the house to much or it'll draw suspicion to herself. And she couldn't tell Sara she had met Greg. 

Greg also gave Nick a verbal invite, which he accepted immediately. He didn't know Sara very well, but he was willing to go to her birthday party. And he was sworn to secrecy.

It took Greg and Archie a whole day to locate Gil Grissom. They knew what grade he was in and found out what classes he took, but the never seemed to be able to find him. They eventually caught up with him. Greg felt a little uncomfortable around Gil. In the end, Gil agreed to give Greg a present to give to Sara, but decided against coming to the party.

* * *

"Sara," Kiley called walking into her foster sister's room. Sara looked up from the book she was reading. 

"Happy birthday," Kiley said happily. Sara grinned. "Put your book down, we have to go," Kiley instructed. Sara looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"We have somewhere to go," Kiley said impatiently.

"Where, and for that matter why," Sara asked, but she shut her book. Kiley rolled her eyes.

"Please, just humor me,"Kiley said. Though her foster sister was acting kind of shifty, Sara agreed. She changed and she and Kiley were out the door by 12:30.They took the bike. Kiley pedaled, because she knew where they were going. Sara sat on the handlebars. Kiley prayed they wouldn't run into any cops or anything like that. She peddled fast, hoping that Greg was ready.

When they got to Greg's house, Kiley stopped the bike. Sara hopped off from her place on the handle bars and looked at Kiley curiously.

"Okay, where are we," she asked. Kiley refused to answer, instead led Sara around the side of the house, towards the back yard. Then Sara felt someone press her hands over her eyes. She was about to shift into panic mode when someone spoke.

"Guess who," Greg said in a sing song voice. Of course, Sara recognized his voice and her curiosity spiked.

"Greg," she questioned. She still didn't know what was going on.

"Yep," Greg said happily in her ear and Sara was overly aware of how close he was. His breath tickled the back of her neck. Then he removed his hands and Sara opened her eyes.

"Surprise," came the chorus of voices. Archie, Nick and Kiley were outfitted in party hats and there were several other kids that Sara didn't recognize, but guessed that they were Greg's siblings.. All had huge grins on their faces. Sara smiled. She turned around and saw Greg, also grinning. He was wearing a orange, and green striped hat. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," she said happily. Then she turned to the others. "All of you. Thanks."

Kiley shrugged and walked over to Sara. "Hey, we had to throw you a proper party," she said smiling.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Every kid deserves a party.

"What about me," came the voice of one of the smaller kids. He looked about 4 or 5. "I want a party!" He had on a pouty face, his cheeks puffed out, and looked like the fact that this wasn't _his_ party was a personal offense.

"Trent," said one of the girls patiently. She looked older then Greg, but that could be just because Greg looked so young. But that had more to do with his personality then actual appearance. "You can't have a party. It's not your birthday."

Trent looked at his sister and then sat down and continued his pouting. Greg laughed.

"Don't mind him, he's 5, thinks the world revolves around him," The girl said.

"Oh yeah, introduction," Greg said hopping on the balls of his feet. "In order from youngest to oldest. Trent, Brittany," he pointed to a little girl about 8 with a smile that would give Greg himself a run for his money. "Cilla and Lila," he said pointing to the two older girls that were quite obviously twins. They were both dressed in the same pair of jeans, and red t-shirt. "And Nathan," Greg said, pointing to an older looking boy who was wearing dark clothes and didn't seem that interested in the party.

"And guys, this is Kiley, and Nick and the birthday girl," Greg said. He skipped over Archie because they all knew him. Archie spent enough time at Greg's house to make sure of that. "Okay, introductions, over, let's have fun," Greg exclaimed.

The party was fun. Greg parents only made one appearance, and Greg did the introductions again. But other then that they kept out of the way and let the kids run the show.

Greg decided that he was to be in charge of the BBQ-ing. Not the best decision in the world. He ended up burning half the burgers _after _He nearly blew up the entire back yard when he poured too much lighter fluid on the coals. Nathan took over the cooking after Greg burned the burgers and Greg took up cutting the watermelon.

And there was another incident when Greg nearly sliced off his thumb. Greg let out a blood-curdling scream. It shocked Kiley, Sara and Nick, but Greg's siblings seemed used to it.

"What'd you do this time," Cilla asked walking over to him. Greg, who seemed in shock, showed him thumb to his sister. Cilla sighed and after determining that he wouldn't need stitches, but a band-aid on his thumb.

"There you big baby," Cilla said. Greg replied with his normal goofy smile.

"Now you sit over there and do something that doesn't involve anything with knifes, lighter fluid, cleaning fluid, a broom, a heavy box or any kittens," Cilla said. Greg stuck out his tongue and stalked angerly over to Sara, Nick and Archie. Kiley was helping Nathan with the cooking of the burgers.

"Kittens," Nick asked, surprised. Archie and Greg both grinned.

"Oooo it's a funny story," Archie said. "Greg decided it would be a good idea to give the neighbor kitten a bath. So he spayed it with the hose. The kitten attached itself to Greg's head and he had to go to the hospital to get the kitten off. And this was a little kitten," Archie said indicating the size with his hands. The four kids cracked up.

"You're really accident prone aren't you," Sara said. Greg shook his head stubbornly.

"I am not accident prone. I'm prone to fits of very bad luck, often involving things with claws, nails and/or sharp edges," Greg said.

"Or hot things," Nick pointed out.

"Or heavy things," Archie put in.

"Or cats,"Sara said.

Greg puffed his cheeks out and did a great impression of Trent having a pouting fit.

* * *

They ate their burgers happily. Sara also had several slices of watermelon. Greg had stuck two cheese doodles up his nose, causing roaring laughter. 

"Greg," Cilla said. "Let's not do this again."

"Again," Kiley said after she had stopped laughing.

"He stuck beans up his nose once and we have to take him to the hospital to have them taken out," Cilla explained. She said this all with a straight face and Sara suspected that nothing would surprise her, or anyone else in Greg's family for that matter. They did have to deal with Greg after all.

"Some bad luck," Sara said with a laugh. Greg shrugged and smiled. Cilla reached over and yanked the cheese doodles out of Greg's nose.

"Ow," he exclaimed. This was met with another roar of laughter. Sara was really enjoying herself. This was a lot of fun. She liked Greg's family. She liked the disorganized chaos.

* * *

After they finished eating, the all got into a circle and put Sara in the center. They gave Sara her presents. Trent and Brittany had drawn Sara a few colorful pictures, mostly of butterflies and fish. Greg handed her a present he said was from Gil Grissom. It was a small glass box with a very beautiful moth pinned in it. The note said "Luna Moth". 

The other present she got was in a big box. It was wrapped in plain white paper that said : From: Kiley, Cilla, Lila, Nathan, Archie, Nick and GREG. Greg had written his name in huge letters and drew several smiley faces over the package.

Inside was another box. Sara rolled her eyes at this and opened the second box. She found several Whodunit books and Solve-It-Yourself mysteries. She grinned, thrilled with her present.

"Thanks guys," she said sincerely. He eyes found Greg's and her smile widened.

"Hey, don't look at me," Greg said, holding up his hands. "All your sister's doing."

Sara hugged Kiley tightly. "Thanks," she said. Kiley smiled. "What are sisters for."

"CAKE," Greg exclaimed and the two younger kids cheered.

* * *

When the day was drawing to a close, the older kids sat in front of the grill. Nick's mother had called and he had to go home. The two younger kids were inside getting ready for bed. Nathan, by his own choice, was in his room. So it was Greg, Sara, Kiley, Lilla and Cilla sitting around the grill making s'mores. 

It was a great end to a great day. Sara sat in the grass, her mouth sticky from melted chocolate and marshmallow. Greg came over and lay down next to her.

"Did you have a good day," Greg asked, with that goofy grin again.

"Oh yeah," Sara said enthusiastically. Several feet away, Kiley turned away from the grill and gave Sara a small smile. She was the only one who looked. Everyone else kept their eyes on the fire, and their marshmallow. But each and everyone of them had small smiles on their faces. And they were trying very hard to resist the temptation to turn around.

Sara was trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach under control and Greg was trying to do the same. But neither could deny how close they were. Greg turned on his side to look at her, and in affect coming a little closer to her. Sara looked into Greg's dark eyes. She could easily get lost in his eyes and tried to keep her head on this earth right now.

"What," she said. He voice was little more then a whisper. Over at the grill, Kiley was having a silent giggling fit.

Greg's eyebrows knitted together, like he was trying to come up with an appropriate answer to Sara's question. He couldn't come up with one. "Nothing," he said simply. Sara smiled softly and shivers went down Greg's spine. The butterflies in his stomach started going crazy.

"Thanks Greg," she said, using the same low, soft voice. Now she turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow so they were eye level, even though they were both on the ground.

"No problem," Greg said happily, trying to hide his giddiness. Sara leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. That was probably when time seemed to really slow down. Greg placed a hand on Sara's cheek and it sent jolts of electricity through her body.. This time, when she looked at him, she really did get lost in his eyes.

Sara felt their lips meet and the world disappeared around them. She only noticed Greg and his hand on her cheek, and his lips on hers. She could taste the chocolate and marshmallow on his lips. She kissed him not minding one bit the taste of s'mores.

They were brought out of their trance when something in the grill popped and Kiley's silent giggles became fits of loud laughter.


	11. Basketball

AN:Okay, I have fixed Cyrus's name. AHAHAH. Special tahnks to **MissAnonymous csi **for allerting me to this spelling thing. A kid at my camp has the same name and he spells it Sirus. So there's the explination for that issue. Thanks again and ON WITH THE STORY. Oh yeah and thanks to anybody else who corrects my errors. :)

* * *

When they peddled home that night, Sara was all smiles. So was Kiley. They got inside and Sara walked to her room. They both sat down on Sara's bed. 

"You're so lucky," Kiley said, punching Sara lightly on your arm. "'Bout time you got your head screwed on right," Kiley said. Sara laughed.

"Are you gonna tell him now," Kiley demanded of Sara. Sara shrugged and Kiley sighed. "You really should tell him Sara. He's not gonna think any less of you for it or whatever you're afraid he'll do."

"Drop it Kiley," Sara said sharply. Kiley nodded and got up.

"Buonas Nächte," Kiley said

"Buonas nuits," Sara said back. Kiley shut off the light and exited the room.

* * *

Greg started spending much more time with Sara. Mostly at Greg's house, and Archie and Kiley usually tagged along. Neither Sara nor Greg minded. The four of them went loads of places. They went to the mall, and the movies, and to get ice cream. The four friends were very tight. Sometimes they stayed at Greg's house and watched movies with Greg's siblings. 

Kiley thought that Greg was very good for Sara. Since her birthday party, Sara laughed a lot more, smiled a lot more. She was just, in general , much happier. Kiley was also enjoying herself too. Archie and Greg were loads of fun to hang around, and she liked seeing Sara happy.

At first Sara was a bit worried about something between Kiley and Archie. But Kiley was only 12 and not that into boys right now. But Sara thought that maybe in a few years, when Kiley got a bit older, the two would have a chance.

* * *

The first Saturday in October Warrick heard a knock at his door. He went to open it and Saw Fredy standing in front of his door. Warrick smiled. 

"You gonna come out for basketball," Fredy asked him. The pair played basket ball against another team of two every Saturday and sometimes after school. Warrick wasn't that good...well no that was a huge understatement. He sucked. He hadn't yet scored a basket. After his first game he muttered something to Fredy about not ever playing again.

"Hey," Fredy had told him. "Don't worry about scoring, about winning or about the other team. Just try to have a good time okay."

And Warrick went to the next game. And he really did start to have fun. He was getting better. He no longer tripped over the ball. The other team, who ever it was that day, always made fun of him but Warrick just shut them out. The games made him happier and whenever he could, Fredy would help him out.

"Grams," Warrick called into the house.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go out for a bit? Basketball," Warrick asked.

"Sure," his grandmother called from the kitchen. "Be back for supper."  
Warrick followed Fredy down to the park. They walked, because it wasn't that far. When they got there they started a game almost immediately. Half way through the game, Catherine and Cassy came to the park and sat on the bench by the basketball court. Warrick spotted them and his heart rate went up.

"Warrick," Fredy called. warrick turned in time to see the ball coming toward him. He caught it and without thinking shot at the basket. The ball went in and the net made a satisfying 'swish'

Warrick stood there for a few moments in absolute shock. The Fredy clapped Warrick on the shoulder and Catherine's and Cassy's cheers reached his ears. He smiled happily. and started playing again.

Warrick took several more shots that game and didn't make a single one. But the pride from his first basket didn't disappear. After the game Catherine and Cassy walked up to them.

"Good game you guys," the said at the same time. Catherine was smiling widely. Fredy and Warrick had lost by about 20 points, but Catherine didn't care.

"Hey," came a voice behind them. Warrick and Fredy both turned and their opponents.

"Cyrus Lockwood," Said the taller African-American boy "And Bobby Dawson," he said indicating the boy next to him. They both smiled and stuck out their hands.

"Great game guys," Bobby said. Warrick and Fredy shook both their hands.

"We'll take you next week," Fredy said and the two boys laughed and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," Bobby said.

After the two boys left Fredy turned to Warrick. "Want to stick around and play another game," he asked his friend. warrick considered it.

"Sure," he said. He liked playing basketball. He would wait for another team of two. Maybe this time they'd win, but if the didn't, that's still okay.

* * *

As October progressed, Sara, Greg, Archie and Kiley were deciding on their costumes for Halloween. Greg had also decided to include them in the Nerd Squad, something Kiley was thrilled about. Eventually they decided to go as a cult of Vampires. They spent plenty of time looking in thrift stores and such for appropriate costume pieces. Greg actually got his hands on two black trench coats that got added to the costume chest. He had already claimed them for himself and Sara. Kiley alos got some very cool boots that they would use for the costumes and Greg started joking that they should start a _real_ cult of Vampires. 

Something else semi-exciting happened in the middle of October. The school announced that they would be accepting additions to the science club. Greg and Sara joined in a blink, but Archie needed persuading. In the end, Archie gave up the science club in favor for the A/V club.

Word about Sara and Greg spread quickly around the school and of course reached Catherine's ears.

In the middle of the week, Greg got out of his seat. He stood on the table.

"Hello people," he shouted. The lunch room quieted and Greg grinned. Sara and Archie had no idea what they were doing, but looked up at him with amused looks on their faces.

"I have come to the brilliant conclusion... that it is impossible to lick your elbow. Thank you. That is all," Greg said and sat down. There was a moment of stunned silence and then laughter erupted all over the lunch room.

"Why did you do that," Sara asked with a smile on her face. Her eyes were watering from laughing. Greg looked at her and shrugged.

"I felt like it," he said simply. Sara laughed again and hugged Greg tightly and gave him a quick kiss.


	12. Milkshakes and French Fries

AN: Yes, I have another chapter up! Oh I'm so happy. I'm dedicating this chapter to my beloved cat Nezume. I LOVE that cat. And his name means "mouse" in Japanese. Oh there's a funny story behind the naming of that cat. :) But unfortunatly that story has nothing to do with this one. So here is _this _story.

* * *

"Hey," Catherine said. She, Warrick, Cassy and Fredy were all laying down on a flat piece of grass in the park. They had their head together, their feet pointing out in different directions, forming a sort of circle.

"Yeah," Cassy, Warrick and Fredy all answered because Catherine didn't specify.

"Warrick," she clarified. "When's your birthday?"

Warrick's heart sank and he sighed. "Today."

There was a loud gasp from all three of his friends. "And when were you going to tell us this," Cassy demanded sitting up and glaring at him. Warrick still hated that glare.

"Tomorrow," he said quietly. Fredy laughed. Warrick sat up also and Fredy threw his arm around Warrick's shoulder.

"We're your friends. Did you think we would shun you when you turned 15 or something?"

Warrick shook his head. He was smiling now. "I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Usually it's just me and my grandma celebrating," he said. He wasn't upset about never having a party with friends and all that. He liked eating cake and ice-cream with his grandmother. they's usually rent a few videos, and he had fun.

"We'll today we'll take you for milkshakes and french fries," Fredy declared, standing up. Warrick looked at him oddly.

"Milkshakes and french fires," he repeated a little amazed someone would put those two together.

Fredy nodded. "The two best things under the sun," he said. At this Cassy and Catherine both punched him on the arm. Fredy laughed. "Two best _food items _under the sun," he corrected himself. Catherine nodded.

"Never insult a teenage girl," she stated.

"Especially the conceited ones," Fredy muttered, which earned him another punch from Catherine.

They drove to a diner nearby. Well Fredy drove, the others just rode along. The got a booth by the window and ordered four strawberry milkshakes and two large baskets of fries.

"You should've told us it was your birthday," Catherine said jabbing Warrick with a fry. They were sitting right across from each other.

"Yeah," Cassy said who was sitting next to Catherine, also jabbing Warrick with a fry.

"Yeah," repeated Fredy and Warrick was jabbed with yet another fry.

"You guys are so original," Catherine said sarcastically and Fredy and Cassy laughed. "But seriously Warrick. We could've been better prepared."

Warrick shrugged. "Well, I like this. I mean where else would I have picked up the brilliant combination of french fries and strawberry milkshakes," he said, dipping his fry into his milkshake before putting it in his mouth.

"Aren't these the best," Fredy said, eating one himself and getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Hey Cath. Did I tell you that Joey and several girls who's names are escaping me at the moment, have decided that they are 'distancing' themselves from you.," Cassy said after swallowing a few fries.

"Really," Cath said, not sounding a bit worried or surprised. Cassy nodded.

"So guess what. It's just gonna be you, me, Warrick and Fredy at the lunch table," Cassy said. Warrick couldn't tell weather she was happy or not. Warrick though was feeling a bit guilty.

"Ah well, who needs anybody else," Cath said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry," warrick said before he could stop himself. The others looked at him as though he had sprouted an extra head or something.

"For what," Fredy asked.

"Well, for...you know..."

"Warrick," Catherine said cutting him off. "Stop it. You didn't do anything.

"Yeah," Fredy said clapping him on the shoulder. "We're you friends. Honestly. Those other guys, their just shallow follower type people. We'd take you over them any day."

"Speak for yourself," Cassy said, but the way she said it, Warrick knew she was joking.

Catherine smiled at Warrick. "Seriously, he's right. We'd take you over them any time," she said and there was such sincerity in her smile that Warrick had to believe her.

Cassy nodded in agreement"Yeah, who needs a bunch of empty headed, know nothing-"

"We get it Cassy," Fredy and Catherine said at the same time. Warrick felt much better. He decided that this was his favorite birthday ever.

* * *

"That was fun," Cassy said. She and Catherine were in Catherine's room. Cassy had decided to sleep over. Catherine was standing and Cassy had taken up residence in a soft, fluffy chair of Catherine's They had ordered pizza and were waiting for it to arrive.

"What," Catherine said a bit absent mindedly.

"Today. Going for milkshakes and fries with Warrick. I tell you I'm actually likeing the guy," Cassy said. Catherine immediately whipped around and faced Cassy. Her eyes were fierce as she stared at her friend. For Catherine, it was a instinct thing. She wasn't thinking about her reactions. It took a moment to Cassy on.

"Oh, Cath not like that. I just mean...he's a nice guy," Cassy hurried to explain. Catherine seemed satisfied and sat on her bed..

"Yeah, I'd never mess with him," Cassy said. She had a semi-evil grin on her face but Catherine took no notice of that.

"What'd you mean," Catherine demanded, her defensives going up instantly, thinking that Cassy was trying to insult Warrick.

"Just that we're friends, and I'd never mess with anything that you've laid claim too," Cassy said, still with that evil grin.

Now Catherine was catching on. "What'd you mean," she repeated anyway.

Cassy rolled her eyes and gave a big dramatic sigh. "God Cath. Even I know you are not that stupid."

Catherine's cheeks started to turn pink. "What you're implying, is completely untrue Cassy," Catherine said, her defensives shooting up again.

Cassy rolled her eyes again. "Yeah yeah, deny it all you want Cath," Cassy said. Catherine's cheeks were now a bright red.

"I hate you," Catherine muttered, and she had a small smile on her face.Cassy laughed.

"I love you too," she said happily.

* * *

Fredy was the one to drive Warrick home after their milkshakes and fries. When they got there, Warrick's Grandmother was waiting for him. She had a cake and insisted that Fredy come in. Fredy was eager to accept the invitation for cake. Warrick's Grandmother had her piece of cake and left the two boys in the kitchen to talk. Warrick and Fredy both had several slices of cake. Fredy was actually on his fourth.

"So tell me," Fredy said, setting down his fork. Warrick looked at the older boy curiously. "About where you and Cath are going,"

Warrick felt his cheeks burn. "What are you talking about," Warrick said, knowing full well he wasn't pulling off playing dumb.. Fredy looked at Warrick a stern sort of look on his face.

"Warrick, you are blushing," he said and Warrick knew he was probably blushing even harder. "Now would you mind answering my question?"

"Are you always this nosey," warrick said trying to sound annoyed. Fredy laughed and nodded. "Where my friends are concerned."

Warrick sighed. "Not like it matters anyway," he muttered. Fredy shook his head.

"Thinking like that will get you absolutely nowhere," Fredy said to Warrick. Warrick had to agree but he couldn't help it.

"Fredy...I'm a dork, a nerd, a book-"

"A nice guy, a true friend, a 'cutie', not my words. Shall I continue," Fredy said with a grin. Warrick could help but smile.

"Still...," warrick said.

"What I'd tell you about thinking like that," Fredy said sternly. "Besides, Cath has a total thing for you."

The butterflies in Warrick's stomach started doing flips.


	13. Running and Hiding

AN: Okay, this one's a little, almost sad and dark at the end. But it is the 13th chapter right. Okay so here it goes. You know I have to have someping HAPPEN. Like I hev to put somebody in mortal peril or something. I like putting people in mortal peril. :)

* * *

Fredy went to Cassy's house the next day. He and Cassy were sitting next to each other on the couch. Something was on the TV but neither was watching it.

"Did you talk to him," Cassy asked. FRedy nodded and Cassy grinned.

"Our diabolical plan is working," Cassy said. Fredy laughed and nodded.

"What'd you tell Cath," he asked.

"I 'implied' that she had a total thing for Warrick," Cassy said.

"Which is exactly what I told Warrick," Fredy said. Cassy rubbed her hands together.

"Oh this is so much fun. I feel so evil," Cassy said, grinning widely.

"Yeah well we have to be careful. I mean Warrick's like been thrown into a lake without being taught how to swim. He's in a new world right now," Fredy pointed out. Cassy nodded almost impatiently

"Yeah, but Cath actually _isn't_ rushing in as fast as she can. That's gotta tell you something," Cassy said. "Besides, they're friends anyway."

"Which is gonna make it harder," Fredy stated.

They stayed in silence for a moment. "I got it," Cassy exclaimed. "When we go trick or treating, we'll, meaning you and me, will abandon those two forcing them to be alone," Cassy said with great excitement like it was the most amazing idea she ever heard.

"Why don't we just lock them in the closet," Fredy said sarcastically.

"Because that is a horribly overused and terribly cliched idea. And it's been done a million, billion times," Cassy said as though this was obvious.

"Yeah and just leaving them alone is completely original," Fredy said sarcastically.

"Well we could throw them out an airplane, having secretly tied their parachute together, or handcuff them together and hang them from a tree, or-"

"Okay, okay, we'll stick with the first one, leaving them alone," Fredy said cutting Cassy off. "Nothing involving planes, handcuffs or man-eating pigs," Fredy said.

"Where'd you get man-eating pigs from," Cassy demanded.

"Trust me Cassy, you were going to say 'man-eating pigs' next," Fredy said, staring sternly at Cassy. Cassy shook her head trying to hide the fact that 'man-eating pigs' were indeed involved in her next idea.

"You do realize that Cath and Warrick are going to get ideas when we disappear," Fredy said with a small smile.

"Like that we're secretly dating, madly in love and intending to elope and move to Europe," Cassy said quickly.

Fredy started laughing. "Yeah, like that."

* * *

"What are we all going as," Catherine asked Fredy, Cassy and Warrick. They were all sprawled out on Fredy's living room floor.

"How about litter boxes," Cassy said. "That's original." She was staring directly at Catherine.

"God Cassy. You're original okay, sorry for ever implying you weren't. But we are not going as litter boxes," Catherine said. She sighed and was once again in thought.

"Seeing as Halloween is tomorrow," Fredy said, putting great emphasis on the word 'tomorrow' " I think we should come up with something simple."

"How about hippies," Warrick put it. "Rip a pair of jeans, get a tye-dye t-shit and a peace medal. That's simple."

They were all quite for a moment. "I like it," Catherine said.

_'Of course you do' _Cassy thought. Fredy actually rolled his eyes but neither of them said anything. They glanced at each other though and shared a small grin.

"Hippies it is then," Cassy stated. That would be cool enough.

"Free candy here we come," Fredy said happily.

"Fredy, we'd get free candy anyway," Cassy pointed out. Fredy shrugged like this didn't really mean anything.

"We'll use the power of peace to get free candy," He said firmly. The other laughed.

* * *

"Sara," Kiley said. the two were in Sara's bedroom. Sara was lying down on her bed, her legs coming off the side. Kiley was seated next to her, playing with Sara's hair as usual.

"Hmm," Sara said. She was pretty relaxed, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Did you tell him yet," Kiley said. This question needed no elaboration or specification for they both knew what Kiley meant. She asked the same thing almost every day.

"No," Sara said. It was her customary answer. Because she hadn't told Greg yet. Kiley knew this would be her answer even before she asked the question. This conversation was a well rehearsed script.

"You really should tell him."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready."

It was the next two lines in their little play. Kiley: stern, imposing. Sara: reluctant, shy, hiding like the coward she was. And then came the normal silence following these words.

Sara knew that she probably would never tell Greg about her past, about her parents. It used to be she had reasons.

Reason 1: To protect him from the darkness and evil of the world she came from. But that was no longer a valid reason. Both Kiley and Sara knew that Sara was a hard barrier, a wall. That she held onto all that darkness and didn't let it past her.

Reason 2: Because Greg would let her go, abandon her like her mother did, when he found out the truth. This reason didn't work any longer either. Kiley knew that Greg would stay with Sara no matter what. He was a loyal guy, comparable to a puppy. He wouldn't abandon her when he found out. Nothing would make him abandon her.

Reason 3: To hide. This was her simplest reason and the only one that made sense anymore. But she was ashamed of this reason. She knew she was hiding, but she didn't know why. She wasn't even hiding from Greg, she was hiding from herself. Perhaps telling Greg the truth about her past would unleash something in Sara that she didn't want to see. This prospect frightened her and drove her to hide even further.

Greg himself was an amazement to Sara. He was something that seemed so unbelievable that he couldn't possibly be real, like an elaborate magic trick. But Greg was real. He was a real person. He was flesh and blood and warmth and kindness and joy and so many things that Sara couldn't even name. He was the spirit of something grand and amazing, he was made of the stuff stars were made of.

Sara had never met someone like him. Someone who still held their innocence. Who would do something just for the sheer joy of doing it. Someone who loved her as a friend and as something more. Someone who wasn't trying to get anything out of her, who didn't try anything except to make her laugh or smile and keep her happy. He had no other motives and that was perfect.

He did what he felt like. He had an amazing amount of exuberance and his happiness was like a germ. It was impossible to spend five minute with Greg and not smile or laugh once. He made her heart lighter and he drove some of the darkness away.

Greg was the only person on this earth Sara trusted completely. Archie was her friend and so was Nick, but Sara didn't totally trust them. She was a cautious soul and trusted almost nothing. She didn't even trust Kiley with her whole heart. Kiley was her best friend, her sister. But in the end, Kiley crawled out of the same, dark, evil, dirty place Sara did, and you can't trust anybody from there, even yourself. Sara didn't trust herself. But she trusted Greg. She knew that Greg would always be there, he would never let her self destruct, never let her die, never let her fall. He would protect her until they died.

Sara knew this and it scared her. All her life, she could trust no one, not even herself, but it was different now. Things were changing, some days faster then others. Things were shifting, Sara could see in right before her eyes. And she made no move to keep things the same. Maybe she needed some change.

Sara had never met anyone quite so comfortable in their own skin as Greg. He was who he was, never tried to change that, never tried to tell anybody different. Sara would never be that comfortable in her skin. Half the time she felt as though she woke up in the wrong body, too happy or cheerful for her own situation. Like she had every reason to be miserable. And she just felt weird or awkward, while nothing could douse Greg's light. But he was starting to rub off on her.

And for all this, Sara felt guilty about hiding something from him. She knew she could tell him, should tell him, but she wouldn't. She just wouldn't. She'd keep her secrets. She'd keep running, keep hiding. Though she knew that dark evil monster she was running from would chase her, would catch her.

Or Perhaps it already had.


	14. Hallowen Part 1

AN: Okay, another chapter. I have no idea where this story is gonna end up, but I like where it's going. :) So enjoy! And thatnks to all those who reviewed. Reviews make my world go 'round.

* * *

On Halloween, the Nerd Squad, and family of the Nerd Squad, ate a very early, light dinner. At 6:00 they were all gathered in Greg's house. Archie brought his two younger sisters, Helen and Sayde. The two girls were nine and ten, but the could pass for twins. Sayde and Helen, like their brother, knew Greg's family as much as their own. They went up to change into their costumes with Britany. Lila helped Trent into his costume first. Then the little boy walked around the house waiting for the others to finish.

Kiley and Sara took up residence with Cilla and Lila in their room. Sara actually sed the bathroom attached to Cilla's and Lila's room. She was really shy around people, especially people she didn't know that well. The others didn't bother, or question her. When everyone was finished changing into their plain black clothes they all went back to the living room.

They put their capes or coats on, laced up their boots and got their white face makeup on. And then Cilla and Lila sprayed everyone's hair with this black spray that was washable but very affective for one night. They all got a set of rubber teeth with fangs. Trent began trying to bite people's arms once he had his teeth on.

"Trent," Cilla said picking up the little boy. He promptly tried to bite his sister's ear. "You can't go around biting people,' she told him sternly. Trent flashed her an innocent smile and nodded.

"Okay," Lila said. She and Cilla were obvious in charge. "Role call. Trent." Trent let out a loud cheer and Cilla handed him a bag. "Britany, Sayde, Helen." The three young girls got bags. "Kiley, Sara, Greg."

At the sound of his name Greg let out a low, long hiss. "My name is not Greg," He said loudly in his best spooky voice, which wasn't that good. "It's um..." He paused. He had obviously not thought this through.

"Scary," Trent shouted.

"Yeah," Greg said with a laugh. "My name is Scary." Only those not related to Greg laughed. Lila continued with her role call.

"Archie, Nathan. Okay are we missing anyone," She said. Deciding that they were all there, Lila and Cilla lead their group out the door.

"We are the cult of vampires," Greg said happily. The younger kids cheered in agreement.

* * *

"I hate these jeans," Cassy declared coming out from Fredy's bathroom. Warrick walked in when she came out. They had decided to all meet at his house because it was the most welcoming.

"Why," Catherine said, totally confused. Cassy had on a pair of tight jeans that looked really good on her.

"They have rips in them," Cassy said, upset. There were rips in the knees on her jeans. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"That's the point Cassy," Catherine pointed out. Cassy shrugged like that was a totally irrelevant point.

"You look nice," Fredy said.

"I know that," Cassy said glaring at him, becoming very defensive.

"Jeeze cassy, can you take a compliment without getting all snappy," Fredy said.

"No," Cassy said but she was grinning now.

"Uh...Fredy," Warrick said, coming out of the bathroom. His tye-dye shirt was particularly bright and colorful. He also had a heavy peace medal hanging form his neck. And his pants, which were picked from a thrift store by Fredy, were so big he had to hold them up so they wouldn't slip off. "How fat did you think I was."

Fredy and the two girls burst out laughing. Warrick was just such a comical sight standing there, his pants about ten sizes to big, his thick, bottle cap glasses, looking totally out of his element right now. And the thing is, Warrick started laughing too.

"I'll go get a belt," Fredy said once he had regained enough control of his voice. He started to go up to his room.

"And I'll come too," Cassy said immediately jumping up and actually rushing to Fredy's room faster then Fredy himself.

"What's with her," Warrick asked. He sat down on the couch, figuring it was better then standing up. Catherine shrugged, totally unconcerned.

"Just Cassy being Cassy I guess," Catherine said. Truth was, she had a very good idea what was up with her and she made a mental note to strangle her later.

They sat in silence for a long moment, much longer then just getting a belt would take.

"Favorite candy," Warrick asked Catherine all of a sudden. What on earth possessed him to say anything at all, he didn't know. But Catherine seemed relieved for the break in silence.

"Hm... chocolate, any kind of chocolate," Catherine said. "What about you.

"Snickers," warrick said with no hesitation. Catherine made a fake gagging sound. "What?"

"I hate snickers," catherine said.

"But it has chocolate it in," Warrick pointed out. Catherine made the gagging sound again and Warrick laughed. Then Fredy came down the stairs and tossed a belt at Warrick. Warrick hurriedly threaded it through his belt loops. Cassy came down also and seemed particularly angry with Catherine. She was glaring fiercely at her friend who only smiled back.

* * *

"Candy," Trent sang as they walked down the street to the first house. Then he turned to Sara and Kiley, suddenly serious. It was something to see the little boy, rubber fangs poking out from his lip, staring forcibly at the girls as though giving them an extremely important message.

"Greg gets to ring the first doorbell," He said, very serious. "Don't talk." The others kept walking, obviously having done this before.

"And don't laugh," Archie added. Greg had a huge grin on his face.

They all walked up to a yellow house. The didn't all manage to stand on the porch though and formed a odd, crocked sort of line. Greg was in the front, and Sara was next to him. Greg pressed the doorbell. Sara heard it ring inside the house.

When a woman came to the door holding a large bowl of candy nobody said the customary "Trick or Treat". True to what Trent said they everyone stayed quite. Only Greg spoke.

"We would like to inform you that your house is under inspection by all the kids and/or vampires who live and/or play games on this street. We are inspecting you candy input/output and will inform you of your results next year when we conduct this test again." Greg said all this with a straight face. He didn't grin or laugh once and Sara found this utterly amazing. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping you would come this year Greg," she said. So it seemed Greg's reputation was spread far and wide. Now Greg smiled widely.

"Come on Miss Flattery. You know you love my strange greetings," Greg said as he picked a candy bar out of the bowl and stepped aside to allow the others to get their candy.

"Okay I'll give you that," she said with a laugh. "Vampires this year? I like it. But I'll tell you, my favorite when you all dressed as different parts of a clock. That was very neat."

Sara smiled. "Parts of a clock," she asked. Greg nodded.

"I was the second hand," he said.

Miss Flattery squinted at Sara. "A new face huh?"

Sara nodded. "Yep, my sister and I are new to the neighborhood." That was true enough. Technically she was new to the city but she didn't say that. Besides, Kiley might elaborate and Sara didn't want that. Thankfully Miss Flattery nodded. The rest of the kids got their candy and the whole group moved out of the woman's yard.

"Happy hunting guys," she called after them.


	15. Halloween Part 2

AN:OH MY GOD!. This one is so LONG. It's like 2300 words or something like that. But it's so cute. SO VERY CUTE. It's so cute it hurts. Okay, I'll shut up before I give it away. Anyoneone who cheers or laughs let me know in your review.

* * *

Cassy and Catherine walked ahead of Warrick and Fredy. They all had pumpkin-shaped buckets in hand. In no time the things were fulled to the top. When this happened Fredy hatched a plan.

"Cassy, do you have a flashlight," Fredy asked. Cassy nodded and pulled on out of Catherine's back pocket.

"Hey," Catherine exclaimed. "My flashlight!"

"Oh be quite," Cassy said handing the little flashlight over to Fredy who took it with a grin. Cassy had a feeling that a plan was being put into motion.

"Come on," Fredy said taking off down another street.

"Where are we going," Catherine asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Fredy said, still walking. Catherine still followed him because she was his friend. Warrick followed him because Catherine was going too, but he would never admit openly to this. Cassy of course was already up next to Fredy.

They walked swiftly in silence for a few minutes and Warrick wondered where they were going. They reached an old abandoned house.

"Here," Fredy stated stopping so abruptly that Catherine ran into him and Warrick ran into Catherine. Then Fredy turn sharply, making Catherine lose her balance, which in turn caused Warrick to fall over. Catherine fell on top of him and Warrick felt his cheeks involuntarily turn red.

"Jeeze Fredy. Could you be a little more careful," Catherine said, half laughing. She paused for a moment, resting her head on Warrick's chest. She tried desperately to subdue the butterflies in her stomach and pushy little voices in her head. The ones screaming at her to never move, or to move her head a few inches in the direction of Warrick's head, and more specifically Warrick's mouth. Having successfully subdued both her butterflies and the voices with thoughts of rejection and a hurt look in Warrick's eyes, Catherine rolled off him and stood up.

Warrick's heart, which had momentarily stopped when Catherine was on top of him, started beating so fast and hard Warrick was sure his chest would explode. He sat up and Catherine helped him to his feet. Catherine looked over at Cassy, who was glaring back at her angerly. Catherine gave Cassy a totally bewildered look, like she had no idea what was going on in Cassy's head.

"Everyone alright," Fredy said, but he didn't wait for an answer. "Okay come on, let's go."

"Yeah," Cassy said, following Fredy up to the house. The windows and front door was boarded up, but there was a small window that went to the basement. Plenty of kids knew about it but few actually braved the dark and went in the house. There were rumors that the old house was haunted. Catherine didn't believe any of them. She didn't believe in ghosts or spirits or any of that. She didn't even fear the dark of the old house. There was nothing in the dark to get her, so there was no reason to be afraid

Warrick however seemed very frighted. He was staring at the old house with a plain look of fear and reluctance. He obviously didn't want at all to go into that boarded up building. But he was going anyway. Catherine felt momentarily sad that Warrick would brave his fear of whatever it was he was afraid of, for his friends. And then she felt great joy and gratitude towards the short, funny looking boy.

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Warrick froze, momentarily stunned. When she released him the both ran to catch up to Fredy and Cassy, who didn't notice they had fallen behind.

* * *

At 9:00, when the kids bags were basically full, Nathan took Trent, Brittany and Archie's sisters back home. It was their bed time. He would probably be staying home to. Nathan liked the solitude of his room and hardly ever left it.

The older kids would be able to stay out for another few hours. Sara and Kiley told their foster mother they would be sleeping over at Greg's house and Greg's parents wouldn't worry about them until after midnight. So they had a while to go before they had to head back home. They kids had finished their trick or treating and decided to head to the park.

They all sprawled out in the football/baseball/soccer/any-other-sport-you-could-think-of field, under one of the lights. They were looking through their bags, picking out their candies. After eating for a while they all moved to the middle of the field, away from the lights and lay down in the brown, water starved grass.

Sara was looking up at the sky, and the others were doing the same. Greg was laying next to her. He held her hand in his, their fingers intertwined. He was squeezed up against her, there head resting against each other. Then Greg turned slightly and started tracing abstract patterns on her cheek with his finger.

"What are you doing Greg," Sara asked. There was amusement in her voice and a small smile on her face. Greg shrugged

"I'm drawing on your cheek," he said simply.

"With your finger," Sara asked, the amusement not gone from her voice.

"It's an invisible drawing," Greg insisted. Sara let out a soft laugh. Greg continued his invisible drawing going all the way up to her forehead and coming down all the way to her chin. It actually tickled and Sara let and involuntary twitch.

"Sara," Greg said, very mischievous all of a sudden.

"What," Sara said, somewhat dreading the question.

"Are you ticklish," Greg asked. He had on a smile so big Sara could see it even it the very dim light.

"No," Sara said even though she was very ticklish. She knew she hadn't convinced anyone.

"Uh huh. Sure," Greg said. Then he began to launch a tickle attack and tickled Sara on her stomach. Sara tried to hold in her laughter but she couldn't. Soon she heard the laughter of many others, Greg including. They had launched int a full fledged tickle fight. Greg had released Sara, his new target being his older sister. Sara launched her self at Greg and rolled around, Sara ending up on top of him. She started tickling him violently.

"Sa...Sara," Greg gasped in between his laughs. "Please...Stop."

She stopped tickling him, but didn't get up or roll over. She looked at him for a moment and ten kissed him softly. Then she rolled off and squeezed next to him, burrowing her head in his shoulder. Greg had an arm wrapped around her and et out a sigh that carried some of the earlier giggles. Sara felt so relaxed and completely happy right now it was unbelievable.

Lila stood over them and looked at them lying in the yellow-brown grass of the multipurpose sports field. She smiled . "You guys look so cute together," she stated.

* * *

Fredy led the other three through the old house. The floor boards squeaked and it smelled of dust and mildew. They went to a small room on the second floor and they all sat down. Fredy put the flashlight in the middle. In the little room, it was a good amount of light.

"Okay, what are we doing here," Catherine said. Fredy got an evil grin on his face.

"We're playing truth or dare," he said. Cassy saw instantly what was going on and she grinned as well. Not as good as the original plan, again very overused and all that, but hey if it works. She gave Fredy an appreciative look.

Catherine saw instantly what Fredy was up to and then almost refused to play and just leave now. But of course she didn't. She shrugged. "Okay."

Warrick had a sneaking suspicion what was going on and then finally convinced himself that it wouldn't matter in the end anyway so he nodded.

"Good," Fredy said, though it was apparent that he would've forced them to play even if no one agreed. "Cassy you go first." He threw the ball into Cassy's court to throw suspicion off himself, and to share the blame, or the thanks, depending on how this all turned out.

"Um...Okay. Fredy. Truth or Dare?"

Cassy asked Fredy specifically because she knew that it prolong Catherine's suspicion and agony.

"Truth," Fredy said without hesitation. Cassy hesitated for a moment_. 'Oh to hell with it,' _Cassy thought. She had a evil looking grin on her face. She glanced at Catherine before turning back to Fredy. "Who do you think is the perfect guy for our wonderful Catherine," Cassy asked. She was almost laughing now and so was Fredy.

_'You go Cassy,'_ Fredy thought. He was sending mental messages of congrats to Cassy. Catherine was sending mental messages of death and torture. Warrick was looking at his feet, now knowing what was going on.

"I think it's none of your business," Catherine said hotly. Cassy knew this was coming. It did concern Catherine after all.

"Don't speak out of turn Cath," Cassy shot back and for a moment Catherine was shocked into silence.

"I think everyone knows who I think is the perfect guy for Cath," Fredy said, a grin to match Cassy's.

"Direct answers only please," Cassy said like she was a game show host or something.

"The guy sitting next to her of course. With the cool hair," Fredy said. Cassy was now trying so hard to contain her laughter it actually hurt.

"Cassy. Truth or Dare," Fredy said.

"Truth," Cassy stated. She bit her lower lip to stop her giggles form escaping. She loved seeing Catherine squirm.

"Okay, I have the same question," Fredy said.

"And I have the same answer," Cassy said, grinning like a maniac. "Catherine. Truth or Dare," Cassy continued at a reckless pace.

Catherine took a while to answer. She really didn't want to be doing this, to be playing this game. Not on Halloween night in a dusty rotting house. "Truth," she finally said, glaring daggers at Cassy. Cassy took no notice of this at all.

"Why are you ignoring what is right in front of your face," Cassy asked.

Again Catherine took a while to answer, but this time she actually was in thought. She could feel Cassy's and Fredy's eyes on her. She knew Warrick was still staring at his feet an though if he stared long enough her could drill holes in them with his eyes. Catherine thought about saying "Maybe there's nothing there," or something along those lines. But besides being so very far from the truth, those words would crush warrick, she knew. And she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I don't know," was her lame answer. She said it very softly but everyone herd her. cassy didn't press her for elaboration or a new answer.

"Okay, Fredy go," Cassy said as though Catherine was just an annoying obstacle they had to get over.

"Wait," Catherine exclaimed. "Don't I get to go," she said bewildered. Everything was happening so fast.

"Nope," cassy said. "Fredy go."

"Warrick," fredy said. Warrick finally looked up from his feet. He had a lost, sort of frightened look in his eye and Fredy couldn't blame him. He actually felt sorry for his friend, but it was for his own good and warrick would thank him later.

"Dare," Warrick said without even having asked. This stunned Fredy for a moment. Warrick knew he was sealing his fate with that one word, but he didn't care. He was actually hoping for it. Fredy smiled and leaned back against the wall.

"Okay stand up," Fredy said. Warrick did, silently, not even bothering to ask if this was the whole dare.

"Cath, you stand up too," Fredy ordered. Catherine was about to refuse, stating that it wasn't her dare. But one look at Warrick's eyes and she stood up.

"Okay," Fredy said. There was a sort of giddiness to his voice. "Warrick. Kiss her."

Warrick knew this was coming, knew from the moment the word "dare" left his lips. Catherine also knew this was coming, but she knew from the beginning, when Fredy announced the game they would be playing.

Warrick looked at Catherine. It was a very long moments before either of them did anything. In the end, it was probably Catherine who actually started the kiss, but noone in that room really cared. When Warrick felt Catherine's lips on his, everything else in his head was blasted away, meaning absolutely nothing. Catherine could feel Warrick's tension, which slowly melted away. She herself was very glad his arms were wrapped around her because her legs felt like jell-O and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand up right then.

Warrick didn't know how long they kissed. He was totally unaware of everything thing else. He only felt Catherine's lips on his, Catherine's tongue touching his. It was unlike anything he had ver experienced and he would give anything to keep this moment frozen in time. To stay this way forever.

Neither was sure which broke the kiss, but when they did, both came crashing back to earth. When they did, all the tension that was there before returned and when the tow sat down, there was a good foot and a half between them. Neither was smiling but their cheeks were all bright red. Fredy groaned and beat his fists on the floor.

"Honestly, you two are the dumbest idiots," Fredy ranted. Then he stood up. Picking Catherine because she was light, Fredy physically dragged her until she was right next to Warrick. He grabbed Warrick's arm and placed it around Catherine's shoulders. They he pushed Catherine a little so she leaned into warrick.

"There was that so freakin' hard? God Cath. You've never had any problems acting affectionate to guys and all. Why start now? Oh all the god damn times?" For all his ranting, Fredy was in an excellent mood, and his smile showed it.


	16. Halloween Part 3

AN: God this one is long too! Okay, things are getting a bit darker (for Warrick and Cath anyway) I can't wait to see what happens. :) Enjoy!

* * *

When they actually got out of the house, Warrick and Catherine once again put some distance between them. Fredy was once again agitated and tried to push them together. But the two repelled like the same ends of a magnet. Neither looked at each other and for the first time in her life, Catherine was completely silent.

Warrick walked off in the direction of his house, Fredy walked in the opposite direction. Cassy led Catherine home. Cassy's home, not Catherine's. Cassy had insisted she sleep over earlier that day.

* * *

When Warrick got home, his grandmother was there to greet him. It wasn't that late, but Warrick was glad to see her.

"Good night baby," was all his grandmother said. She seemed to know there was a lot on Warrick's mind and just let him be. Warrick went up to his room and lay on his bed. But it was a long time before his head let him sleep. He was thinking too hard, analyzing things, over analyzing things. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he would not go to school tomorrow, and maybe not the next day either. Maybe he would never go back.

* * *

When Cassy and Catherine went up to Cassy's room the first thing out of Catherine's mouth was, "That wasn't funny Cassy!"

Catherine was obviously angry with her, but Cassy could figure out why. She was actually congratulating herself on a job well done and she knew Fredy would be doing the same.

"It wasn't meant to be funny," Cassy pointed out. Catherine was still glaring at her.

"What Cath," Cassy said. "I think things turned out well."

"Everything exploded in our faces Cassy. Warrick's not gonna sit at our table any more. He might not even talk to any of us again. We just blew our friends ship."

Cassy looked at Catherine, utterly bewildered now. "What are you talking about?"

"You did a great job," Catherine continued, sarcasm spread as thick as honey.

"Cath-" Cassy started. Everything was going horribly wrong. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. It just wasn't. catherine was supposed to have a smile on her face and waiting happily for tomorrow. She wasn't supposed to be angry or upset or anything like that. This was spinning way out of Control and Cassy could hardly hand on.

"You and Fredy wreaked everything," Catherine continued. Now Cassy could see the tears in her friend's eyes. Cassy had never before seen catherine cry. Cassy saw this girl get beat bloody by a crazed ex of hers and not shed a single tear.

"Everything," Catherine continued, the tears flowing down her cheeks. It was frightening sight, seeing Catherine cry. Cassy almost couldn't bring herself to believe it. Then she reminded herself that she was Catherine's best friend. She hugged Catherine's sobbing frame. At first Catherine struggled, not wanting Cassy touching her. But Cassy held on and Catherine relaxed in her friend embrace, but continued to cry.

"We'll fix it," Cassy whispered in her friend's ear. "We'll fix things I promise."

* * *

When the Nerd Squad and Greg's sisters got home it was about 11:30. The house was asleep. Everyone rushed to change into their pajamas and wash the makeup off their faces. Then they moved to the living room. They had set this room up before with all the sleeping bags and what not, before the went trick or treating.

Kiley found the sleeping bag Greg had let her borrow. She got in it and feel asleep almost instantly. Archie did the same. The sleeping bags were all spread out, and Sara's and Greg's were on opposite sides of the room. Lila had done that on purpose.

"Night guys," Sara called out softly to the room before getting into her bag.

Greg was the only one who replied. "Don't let the beg bugs crawl up your legs and bite you on the-"

"Good night Greg," Lila said cutting her brother off.

* * *

_Shouting. She could hear shouting. "Bitch. Lazy slut." That was her Father's voice. Calm and collected, completely in control. _

_"No, Please no!" That was her mother's voice. Frantic and panicky. Shouting and scared._

_Sara threw off the covers of her little bed. Her room, normally bight and colorful, looked so dark and scary in the night. She opened her bedroom door softly and crept down the hall. She was frightened herself. She hated hearing her parents fight. She walked slowly to her parent's bedroom. The door was ajar and she could see them._

_Her mother's face was bruised and bloody. Her father was standing over her. Sara crept a little closer. Then she saw a glint of metal. in her mother's hand. Sara's eyes winded in fear and shock. Her mother swung the knife up and then down. In sank into her father's chest. Sara shouted, screamed and threw the door open. Her mother stabbed again and again. She actually nicked Sara on an upward swing and Sara scuttled away, pressing herself against the wall._

_Sara hid her eyes with her hands, which were now bloody. She tried to block everything out. Then she heard the sirens. Sara's mother just dropped to the ground and began crying. She didn't try to hide herself or Sara, even though she could hear the sirens too. Sara was frozen to the spot and couldn't move. _

_The cops got there and dragged her mother away. Then one of the paramedics held Sara's hand and tried to pull the little girl to her feet. This is when things started sinking in for Sara. She struggled against the arm that held her and tried to get to her father. But strong arms wrapped around her and Sara began to cry and cry and cry._

"Sara," a voice hissed softly. Sara sat bolt upright and was going to scream but she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Sara twisted and turned and tried desperately to get away from whoever was holding her. She was still half asleep and wasn't quite sure where she was.

"Sara," the voice hissed again. Then it all came back to Sara. She realized she was in Greg's house, not her own. She was 15 not 10, and it was Greg hissing her name.

Greg had wrapped his arms around her to stop her thrashing. He felt Sara go limp, her breathing still heavy.

"Sara," he said again. His voice was soft so as not to wake up the others.

"Greg," Sara said softly. She was aware that she wasn't in her sleeping bag anymore, and she was wet with sweat.

Greg helped her to her feet and walked her slowly to the kitchen. He turned on the light and Sara had to blink several times to get used to the amount of light flooding the room. Greg poured a glass of cold water for her and gave it to her. Sara had started shivering, and not from cold. Her t-shit and shorts clung to her moist body. Her whole body was wet with sweat as though she had climbed from a swimming pool.

Greg just sat down and waiting for her to finish her water. When she did she put it on the counter. They she had a sensation in her stomach and her throat. She rushed to the bathroom near the kitchen. She leaned over the toilet and barfed her guts out.

She knew Greg had followed her because she felt hands pull back her hair. She barfed again. She felt tears running down her cheeks. Greg rubbed her back and held her hair and he started to hum a tune that Sara didn't know the name off. Sara was no stranger to this, well the nightmares and the throwing up anyway. But usually it was Kiley holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

When she finally had nothing left in her stomach she pulled back from the toilet and collapsed on the floor. She just wanted to stay there forever. To fall asleep and not wake up.

"Come on," she heard Greg say and then she was being pulled to her feet. Greg let go of her for a moment and Sara could hear the water running.

"Take a shower okay. I'll bring you a new set of clothes," Greg said. Sara heard the door open and then close. She opened her eyes, though she didn't remember shutting them. She pealed off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It was freezing cold but she didn't bother changing the temperature. She let the water wash over her and just stood there.

After a few minutes she heard the door open and she was momentarily frozen. But she heard the door shut almost right away. Cautiously she poked her head out form the shower curtain and saw a pile of clothes that most likely belonged to Greg's sister, but they looked a little too small for them now. Sara would fit into them though.

The cold shower seemed to wake her up some. She liked the feel of the ice water running down her back. Her skin was covered in goose bumps from the cold however, and she had started to shiver again. She turned the shower off. She dried off and got dressed in the clothes Greg had brought. Shorts and a t-shirt, not that different from what she had on before.

Sara stepped out of the bathroom, into the kitchen. Greg was still sitting at the table.

"Better," he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. Sara nodded.

"Thanks," she said. She was stuck by how mature Greg seemed all of a sudden. She was so used to seeing him as a plain goofball. A joker a clown. A really cute clown, but still. Here he was, acting much older then 8, even older then 14. He had held back her hair and made sure she washed off. He had held her when she thrashed around in her half-asleep, half-awake phase. She had never seen him act mature like this. She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Greg started to stroke her still wet hair. "It's almost morning," he said softly. And indeed it was. People would be asking up fro breakfast soon.

"Nightmares," he asked her. Sara almost nodded. Almost. It would've been so easy to just say it was a nightmare, to pretend there was no truth to what she had dreamed. To just get rid of it and make it seem irrelevant. But Sara knew she couldn't do that.

She shook her head. "More like a memory," She said. Sara sat up straight and Greg looked at her. Sara looked straight back at him. She took a deep breath.

"When I was ten years old...My mother killed my father. Stabbed him," Sara said. And that was that. She had told Greg the truth, she had told him her darkest secret. One sentence. But she continued. "They fought a lot. And finally my mom had it. She stabbed him...several times. The cops came...she didn't even try to run...I went into foster care. I met Kiley after tow years. And they moved us around together since then...Only good that ever came of that," Sara said the last part bitterly with an odd laugh.

Greg had a small, sad looking frown on his face. He could've told Sara that he knew all that already, or most of it anyway. But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shirt. She cried like she was a little girl again and Greg rested his cheek on top of her damp hair. He didn't say anything, remaining silent, but he hugged her tightly and he rocked her back and forth slowly.

Sara knew Greg wouldn't care if she never stopped crying, wouldn't Care that Sara had gotten his shirt wet. Greg was her shield right now, her protection. He was her comfort and at that moment the only thing keeping her tied to this earth. She felt like a very small child right now, and she knew Greg wouldn't care about that either. She leaned into him, making herself very small, and Greg kept holding her.

Even when all her tears dried up, she made no attempt to move and neither did Greg. Sara only extracted herself from Greg's embrace when she heard the unmistakable nosie form the other room that was people waking up. She still wasn't as strong as she was the night before. Every nightmare/memory took some of her strength away. But today, now, she had a new source of strength.

Sara stood up and went to help Greg make pancakes for the awaking people.


	17. A Stupid Mistake

AN: YAY another one! This one made me really hate Cath at then end. I'm dedicating this chapter to **CSIrookiechick.** I am going to turn you into a die hard Sar/Greg shipper! LOL, Naw, just kidding. I'm a CSI shipper whore! I accept all ships(except one's involving Conrad Ecklie. God how he makes me shudder)These fanfcis are messing with my head. :) But Sara/Greg and Warick/Cath are my favorite. And there the most fun to write. But you have inspired me to write something weird so tell me your own favorite ship and I will turn something out for you. Something weird that might not make a lot of sense, but still.

* * *

The next morning Warrick lay in bed. His alarm had rung and Warrick turned it off. Now he was just laying down, staring up at the ceiling. He made no move to get out of bed and didn't even say anything when his grandmother called for him. 

"Warrick," his grandmother said, walking into the room. Warrick didn't even look at his grandmother. "You're gonna be late for school, baby," she said. But she knew already that Warrick wasn't going to get out of bed. She walked over to his. She brushed his forehead and cheek.

"I'll be back early okay," she said. "If you want to talk, you know I'm here."

Warrick loved his grandmother so much. But he stayed still, and didn't move. Warrick's grandmother gave him a sad look and left the room. As the day wore on, Warrick stayed where he was, under the covers. Warrick stared up at the ceiling, trying as hard as he possibly could to not think. But the harder he tried, the more he thought.

Warrick's Grandmother came back in the afternoon. She walked to Warrick's room and knew her grandson hadn't moved all day.

"You can't lay around and mope all day," She said only half-joking. Warrick didn't answer.

"Get up, child." Warrick listed to his grandmother this time. He pulled the covers off and followed her to the kitchen. Warrick's grandmother pulled something out of the fridge. Warrick didn't bother looking at what it was. She heated it up in microwave and then poured Warrick a glass of juice. She handed the glass to Warrick, who didn't even take a sip.

"Talk to me," she said.

Warrick took a deep breath and the microwave beep. His grandmother pulled two pieces of pizza out of the microwave and passed them to Warrick. Warrick didn't touch these either. His grandmother made a motion with her hand for Warrick to talk.

"I thought I had friends," Warrick said softly. He stared at the table, refusing to look his grandmother in the face. Warrick's grandmother remained silent, indicating that Warrick should continue to talk.

"I don't," Warrick said. He didn't want to talk anymore, but he could feel his grandmother's eyes on him. "I thought I did but I don't."

His grandmother didn't ask any questions, just let him sit and stare. Let him talk at his own pace.

"Last night . . . They set it up . . . Catherine kissed me . . . or I kissed her. I don't know. But she doesn't like me . . . I can tell . . . I know. They're just messing with my head," Warrick said, getting louder at the end.

"But she did kiss you," his grandmother said. Warrick nodded.

"It was a game . . . a joke . . . that's all I was to them," Warrick said. There was hurt and anger in his voice. He didn't know where he was getting these ideas from. His brain was just giving them to him. But he was feeling hurt right now and he didn't have an exact specific reason. His brain was filling in the blanks of what happened last night. Telling him things that deep down he knew weren't true.

But Catherine had walked away from him. Hadn't said anything to him. Hadn't even tried. Had almost refused the whole thing. And those were the things that were sticking out at Warrick right now.

* * *

The first thing Fredy did when he went to school the next day was look for Warrick. He scanned the halls and even resorted to asking people if they had seen him. 

"He wasn't on the bus this morning," Nick Stokes had told him. Fredy mentally cursed Warrick dozens of times.

Cassy was looking for Warrick too. She didn't know that Warrick wasn't there until Fredy told her at lunch.

Lunch was a new affair. Warrick wasn't there. Catherine wasn't either. She was in school, but she had opted to spend lunch in the library. Fredy and Cassy sat at the lunch table talking. And worrying.

"This is so far out of control," Cassy said. She was so worried for both Catherine and Warrick. Fredy nodded.

"We have to go talk to Warrick," Fredy said. Cassy bit her lip.

"Shouldn't we give him some time," Cassy asked. Fredy shook his head.

"Look, you talk to Cath, drag her out for ice cream or something. I'll talk to Warrick okay? We have to make this work."

Cassy nodded. They had to make this work.

* * *

"Catherine," Cassy shouted. Catherine was walking toward her house. She didn't answer, didn't look back. "Cath," Cassy shouted again. Cassy ran to catch up to her friend. 

"Damn it Cath," Cassy said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and spinning her around.

"You know I can't do anything unless you talk to me," Cassy said sharply.

"Good," Catherine shouted. "Leave me alone Cassy."

Cassy stood her ground, didn't back down. She glared angerly at Catherine.

"No," she said simply. She didn't raise her voice, didn't get out of control. Just spoke with that angry glare on her face. "I'm you're friend and I'm not going anywhere. And I'm gonna help you fix this thing with Warrick," Cassy said

"What thing with Warrick," Catherine said, turning around and walking back to her house.

"Fine, Cath," Cassy shouted, abandoning her calm voice. "You know what? You do whatever the hell you want! And when you find out you screwed up, I'm still here."

Catherine, though she had indeed heard her friend, gave no indication that she had.

* * *

Fredy rang the doorbell on Warrick's house. Warrick's grandmother answered. She smiled at Fredy. 

"Warrick's...not feeling well," she said. Fredy nodded.

"Please, I really need to talk to him," Fredy said. Warrick's grandmother shook her head.

"Sorry," she said. Fredy though wasn't gonna give up that easy.

"Please. This is...like life or death," he said. Warrick's grandmother gave him a look. Fredy sighed. "Okay, not that bad. But it's really important."

Warrick's grandmother sighed and stepped aside. "Warrick, I'm going out for a bit. You have a visitor. I'll be back soon," Warrick's grandmother called.

Warrick's heart sank. When Fredy walked in, Warrick was relieved it wasn't Catherine who had come. But he wasn't happy Fredy had come.

"What do you want," Warrick asked, not caring how angry or upset he sounded.

Fredy sat down, knowing full well that Warrick didn't want him here.

"What's the matter Warrick," Fredy asked. He sounded sincerely concerned and Warrick wasn't expecting this. He searched Fredy's face for some sign of deceit or a hint of a lie. He couldn't find any of this.

"What do you think," Warrick said. He no longer trusted Fredy and wanted to give him a hard time.

"You're thinking that we're screwing with you head, playing with you like a human guinie-pig. You're over analyzing everything that happened last night. You're feeling just really bad cause now you think you have no friends. And you're still totally in love with Cath," Fredy said. He added the last one on impulse.

Warrick bit his lip. What could he say, Fredy was right. Fredy obviously knew this.

"So now let me correct you. We weren't messing with you. Cassy and I seriously thought it would be a good idea to play match maker since neither of you was gonna do anything. Don't analyze anything, just take it at face value right now okay. Catherine, both of you, acted from your hearts, as cheesy as that sounds. We are still your friends Warrick. All three of us, okay," Fredy said.

"And Cath still has a thing for you," Fredy added. Now Warrick looked at him. And he saw the truth in Fredy's eyes. A small smile formed on Warrick's face. Maybe he would keep his heart in one piece.

"Good," Fredy said. "Now come on. We have to go talk to Cassy and Catherine."

* * *

Fredy and Warrick caught the city bus to Cassy's house. Fredy knocked on the door and Cassy answered instantly. 

"You talk to him," Cassy asked, looking at Warrick. Both boys nodded. Cassy sighed. "She's not talking to me," Cassy said.

"Come on," Fredy said, he practically dragged Cassy out of the house and they were running to Catherine's house. Once again, Cassy felt like she was going at warp speed, rushing ahead recklessly.

Fredy started pounding on Catherine's door. He knew Catherine's mother wasn't home right then.

"Catherine, open up damn it," Fredy shouted. Cassy and Warrick stood back. Catherine finally opened the door.

"What the hell," Catherine shouted, coming to the door. She caught sight of Cassy and Warrick and tried to shut the door. But Fredy held it open.

"You are gonna talk to us Cath. We are gonna sort this out okay," Fredy said sternly. Catherine glared at them and stepped back.

"Whatever," she muttered. Her friends filed in and the four teenagers sat in Catherine's living room. Catherine didn't offer to get them anything. She just glared angerly at Cassy and Fredy. But not at Warrick. She didn't even look at Warrick.

Cassy motioned for Warrick to sit directly in front of Catherine. "Okay. Talk," she ordered.

The silence stretched for several minutes.

"About what? Far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. It was a mistake. Why should I talk about a stupid mistake," Catherine said. She knew it would hurt Warrick, but right now she really didn't care. She was too upset to care. To hurt to care.

"You know what? Fuck you, Catherine," Cassy said. She shocked everyone. Cassy never spoke to Catherine with this much anger. But Cassy was so pissed off at Catherine right now. And she felt so very bad for Warrick. "You are so damn stupid! Warrick is sitting right here, already to talk to you and I would've bet anything the first sentence was gonna have to word 'love' in it. And you go and say a lie like that. Breaking his damn heart right open. Shit, Catherine! What are you getting at? What the god damn hell are you trying to do? This kid braved his dorkdom for you! What the hell did you do that for Cath?" There was still rage and furry in Cassy's eyes. But there was also hurt, frustration and pure amazement. Cassy was shocked Catherine would say something like that.

Cassy grabbed the back of Warrick's shirt and dragged him to his feet. She stared at Catherine with hurt disbelief. "Shit Catherine," she muttered. They she grabbed Warrick's arm and lead him out of the house.

Warrick really could feel his heart breaking right then. He had held out, hoping Catherine would say something to make his doubts disappear. Instead she just confirmed them. He let Cassy lead him away. Where, he didn't really care right now. He could've walked off a bridge and he wouldn't notice.


	18. Falling

AN: Here we go again. I LOVE this story. Still hate Cath right now. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The weekend after Halloween, Kiley and Sara went to Greg's house. They didn't go for any real reason, just to hang out. When they got there they were met with a large amount of chaos. Everybody seemed to go everywhere in Greg's house and there was a lot of shouting. 

They did manage to find Greg in the back yard. "What's going on Greg," Sara asked. Greg smiled happily and wrapped her in a fierce hug.

"We're getting ready for Thanksgiving," Greg said when he let her go. Sara and Kiley gave him a weird look.

"Um...Greg, isn't Thanksgiving like three weeks away," Kiley asked. Cilla came up behind her, presumably to get Greg.

"You don't know about out family parties," she said. "The yard is turned into a freaking campground. People everywhere. I LOVE it. Or whole family, and god we have a huge family, comes over for a week for thanksgiving. Then for another week, a month later, for Christmas. It's absolute chaos here at the holidays," she said. "You guy's are gonna like it."

"What," Sara said.

"Well of course," Cilla said. "You're practically family. You can ring your parents if you really want to, but you're staying here for thanksgiving and Christmas," Cilla said. There was a small collective shudder among Greg, Sara and Kiley at the mention of parents, but Cilla didn't notice.

"And you're welcome to help us get ready," Greg said, batting his eye lashed at Kiley and Sara. Both girls laughed, but agreed to help. It's not like they had anything else to do. And Greg made any work go by real fast, with plenty of laughs and giggles along the way.

So they helped him whenever they got a chance they could. And Sara personally couldn't wait for Thanksgiving. Holidays had never been such a happy time for her. Greg was slowly making everything in her life brighter and more colorful. And Sara was no longer trying to hold onto the darkness.

She laughed and skipped ahead as she and Greg started clearing the huge yard of things that would get in the way of the tents. Of course, working with Greg was more play then work. Greg, Sara, Kiley and Archie who joined them, spent most of their time chasing each other around the yard. But Somehow the work got done anyway. Greg's family lived with Greg, they knew that Greg wasn't going to be much help work wise.

* * *

Things changed drastically for Catherine. The lunch table was full again. All Catherine's old "friends" had started to sit with her again. Cassy, Fredy and Warrick were not among them. 

Cassy and Fredy hadn't talked to Catherine since that night, and it had been five days. Catherine had never gone longer then half a day without talking to Cassy. But she supposed it served her right.

Warrick hadn't come back to school yet. Catherine looked for him everyday, all the time. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him, but she still looked for him. Catherine no longer had here friends. Those kids that sat at her lunch table, that talked to her. They weren't really her friends They didn't know here like Cassy and Fredy and Warrick did. Catherine hated them. She hated them like she hated herself.

Catherine no longer found school interesting. She stopped doing her homework, and listening in class. She had fallen into a hole of depression.

Catherine thought a lot at home. She knew the blame for what had happened rested squarely on her shoulders. And this did nothing to make her feel better. It made her feel worse. It made her feel totally useless. She didn't know what possessed her to say the things she said. She knew she had broken Warrick's heart and this knowledge didn't make her feel better. It made her feel like an evil bitch, like a slut. It made her feel like she was turning into her mother.

Cassy and Fredy still watched her. They saw Catherine falling and they made no move to catch her. Cassy thought that Catherine had absolutely every right to fall. And a dark part of Cassy hoped that Catherine would shatter and break when she hit the bottom.

* * *

Warrick had fallen too. Maybe he even hit thebottom. Either way, he didn't break. Warrick wasstrong. He would't break.And that was where most of Fredy's and all of Cassy's sympathy went. They visited him everyday, but try as they might, they could get Warrick to come back to school. They brought him his school work, and Warrick was doing a good job. He still had his intelligence and knew all his work. He even helped Cassy and Fredy with their's. But the kid could not brave school right now, and neither Cassy or Fredy could blame him. 

"Warrick," Cassy said. She was sitting on the edge of his bed. Warrick was reading a book right now, propped up by several pillows.

"Yeah," he said, placing the book down and looking at Cassy.

"Are you ever gonna come back to school," Cassy asked. Warrick looked at her eyes. They were filled with sympathy and sadness. Something he never though Cassy would direct at him.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"I think you should," Cassy said. "We have a new lunch table. Nick, he introduced us to that wacko Greg and his friends. They're actually kinda cool," Cassy said. It was a measure of how badly things have changed. Cassy had always been right up with Catherine on the chain of popularity and all that. She had been a prissy, conceited girl who would never had looked twice at Greg Sanders and his friends. She had regarded them as simply people to be ignored or stepped on. They were nothing.

But now, she sat at their table. She had became a sort of friend, not as tight as Fredy and she were, but still. She had made friends out of a hyperactive geek, a science nerd and a computer freak. It was an unspeakable act. But then Cassy realized that she had become one of them. She had gotten out of her tiny little circle at the top and joined a different circle. She had changed her social standing in one day. And it was because of Warrick. And an even weirder thing. Cassy was actually enjoying being one of the "lower life forms"

"Okay," Warrick said. "I'll come back to school tomorrow.

Cassy looked at him in amazement for a moment as he picked up his book again. She wondered how it had been that easy. What was going on in Warrick's head. Then she figured, maybe he was only waiting for someone to ask him to come back. Maybe he needed that.

"Hey Cassy," Warrick said looking up from his book. Cassy looked at him. "When you and Fredy came over all those times in the last few days, were you putting me a suicide watch?" He had an odd, almost sly sort of grin on his face. Cassy look at him and wondered briefly how he got to be so smart. Then she shrugged

"Knowing teenagers today, it was a safe bet," She said. Warrick nodded.

"Well you don't have to worry about me," Warrick said. "Suicide is a act of supreme selfishness. Suicide is for cowards."

Cassy looked at the teenage boy in front of her and realized that he was completely right. Warrick would never on a million years do something as stupid as suicide. He might resort to self-destructive things that will kill him in the end, but he wouldn't kill himself outright. He wasn't selfish. And Cassy had never met anyone any less of a coward then Warrick Brown. He was the bravest person Cassy knew.


	19. New Friends

AN: My mom took away my internet privilages, but not my genral computer privilages. So I wrote like three chapters for this. Here is the first today.

* * *

"Hi Warrick," came the chorus of voices the next day. It was lunch time and Sara, Greg and Archie all had smiles on there faces. Sara was actually happy that their table was getting fuller.

Warrick smiled and nodded at all of them. He was glad to be back and school, to keep going like a semi-normal teenager. Meeting new people, really getting to know them. It was nice, it was fun. He had met Greg and Archie before but they turned out to be even crazier then they first appeared. Sara was relatively normal and she to be pretty much in control of herself.

Fredy warmed up instantly to the other kids. He got along with everyone and didn't mind how crazy and eccentric Greg was. Nick started eating with them also. Greg announced at the end of next week that he had accepted Nick, Warrick, Cassy and Fredy into the official Nerd Squad. Fredy was thrilled, Nick was amused and Warrick was slightly happy. He belonged somewhere again and this was encouraging. Cassy was slightly appalled at first, disregarding it completely. Then she remembered her little change of social standing. And she accepted it.

The new Nerd Squad started going out for ice cream every day after school. It was their ritual. The were sure to bring Kiley along with them also. Warrick actually liked this young girl. For all her appearance of a beaten little rag doll, Kiley was a strong spirit. Kiley warmed up to Warrick also. Something was eating him up inside, she could tell, probably from experience.

The 6 kids crammed themselves into a booth at the ice cream place. Archie and Nick were absent today. It wasn't that hard, because everyone was relatively small. Greg, Sara and Cassy were on one side of the booth and Warrick Fredy and Kiley were on the other side. Kiley was sitting next to Warrick.

Between any other two people, the way Kiley and Warrick talked, laughed, jokes around, would most defiantly be taken as flirting. But Kiley was to young and Warrick was too heart broken. Kiley could see this. She didn't know specifics but she could see generalities. Kiley was smart and she knew how to read people. Sara did too. It came with the territory of being a foster kid. You got so used to your own hardships, you could see them plain as day in other people.

Warrick liked talking to Kiley. She had a way to make you laugh and smile without any effort whatsoever. For Greg it was easy to make people laugh, but he did have to make jokes, intentionally or otherwise. And that was fine, but with Kiley it was different. Kiley just had a smiley face inside her and she shared it with you. It was just in her nature, the way she talked or smiled. And she made you want to laugh and smile too.

Greg was thrilled that he was making new friends. He could've gotten along fine with just himself, Archie, Sara and Kiley, but these other people were cool too. He and Archie actually decided to take up basketball on the weekends with Fredy and Warrick.

Basketball was not a strong point for either Archie or Greg. They were probably the worst kids to ever play on the park court. But they had games lined up for them for the next several years. Greg and Archie were popular, but not in the normal thought out way. Not the way kids strive to be popular in high school. Archie and Greg just did what they did and kids payed attention to them. In no way did either boy try specifically to get all that attention. Actually, both would have preferred if they were left alone.

Greg couldn't shoot and he tripped over the ball on numerous occasions. He was the laughing stock of the basketball court and kids loved making a fool of him. Greg had such self esteem that he didn't care what they said about him. He decided that he loved basketball and so went right ahead playing. Probably from hanging around with Greg so much, Archie developed the same mind set.

The games that Greg and Archie participated it were so far ordinary it was close to being annoying. Greg and Archie never cared about the score, they had no interest in points. But they had so much fun. Once Greg actually jumped on another kids to get the ball. He whopped and laughed so much it was like background music.

Sara loved watching these games. She loved seeing Greg and Archie fool around and have fun. They've never won a single game, but the way Greg and Archie went on, you'd never guess that. In fact, their first games, Greg actually scored a point in the opposing basket.

* * *

"Hey guys," Greg said all of a sudden. It was a few days before Thanksgiving. They were all eating their lunch right now. "What are you all doing for thanksgiving?"

Cassy, who hadn't quite gotten used to Greg, gave him a weird look. "Umm...Eating food."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well duh! But where?"

"Home," Cassy said. Warrick and Fredy both nodded in agreement.

"Wrong," Greg shouted. "You are all coming to my house for Thanksgiving. You can bring your families too." Greg looked like he would burst from excitement.

Fredy shrugged. "Okay," he said. It was just him and his older brother at home. His older brother was his legal guardian since his parents died, and would be no problem to drag out of the house. Warrick considered the offer and then nodded too. What the heck, his Grandmother would probably like it.

Greg turned on Cassy who felt put on the spot. She bit her lip. The first thing that went through her head was that this would destroy her reputation. Then she reminded herself she had no reputation anymore. She turned her head and looked at the table she used to sit at. She saw Catherine and then turned back to the others.

"Sure," she said. How bad could it be?

"Okay, do you guys have tents at home," Greg asked. He very much enjoyed the affect this question had on Fredy and Cassy. It didn't phase Warrick though. Warrick went with the flow.

"No, and my grandmother won't be sleeping over anyway," Warrick said. "But I'll drag her along."

"Dose she cook," Greg asked and Warrick nodded.

"Very well too."

Greg looked absolutely thrilled. "My grandmothers, and aunts love help in the kitchen. They'll be thrilled," Greg said.

"My grandmother loves cooking. I'm sure she'll get along with your relatives," Warrick said, enjoying this idea very much.

"Everyone get's along with Greg's relatives," Archie said. "You have no idea what you are getting into. People everywhere man, it is utter chaos." He was laughing.

"He has so many relatives it's not funny. So many cousins that they are assigned numbers at family gatherings. Cousins number one to 36," Archie continued.

"I'm number 34," Greg said proudly. "And there's 39 this year. Three new babies," Greg said. Already this sounded like chaos. Fredy's and Cassy's eyes widened in shock. Greg nodded. "Yep. We have a empty barn type building in our back yard. We use it specifically for these holidays."

"They have extra tents," Sara pointed out. She and Kiley were borrowing a tent of Greg's.

"Yeah," Greg said. "We have a zillion little pop up tents, or you could sleep under one of the trees in out year. We have a huge, huge yard."

"Okay," Fredy said. "I'm in." It sounded like fun.

"Me too," Cassy said. She'd convince her sister and her parents to go.

Sara ginned. She liked these kids. She knew they used to be friends of the famous Catherine Willows. "Used to" be the key phrase. They didn't tell her, or anyone else for that matter, why, but whenever Catherine came up, Warrick got a sad, cold look on his face. Sara knew that look. It was the look of those who still loved the one who betrayed them. Sara knew that look all to well, and with it gave a vague understanding of what might have happened. But since Warrick didn't want to bring it up, Sara kept her mouth shut.


	20. Always Bet on the Hare

AN: Ah Hah! Second chapter today. By the way, Greg's family and family gatherings are based off my own family memorial day parties.

* * *

Thanksgiving was an amazing thing. They had to serve all the food in the barn because there wasn't any other place big enough. Not that everyone could eat there, that's just where they had to hand out the food.

Warrick's grandmother warmed right up to the older relatives in charge of the cooking. It didn't matter that most of them spoke limited English, they were cooking and having a great time. Warrick could tell his grandmother was really enjoying herself and he loved that.

Most of the people hung out around the tents in the yard. It was the only space where there actually _was_ space. They talked and chatted and caught up on their lives. It was amazing.

Fredy watched his brother, Ty, closely. He seemed a bit out of his element with all these people around. But then a young woman, maybe 20 or 22, right about his brother's age, walked up to Ty. Fredy watched from a safe distance with a huge smile on his face. The two really hit it off and Fredy was thrilled for his older brother.

The tents apparently made for excellent games of hide and seek. The younger kids loved this and there were squeeling kids running all over the place, ducking into tents to hide. Kiley actually joined in a few of these games and so did the rest of the Nerd Squad as well as most of the other kids. It was apparently a past time that didn't discriminate against age. It was a family tradition.

Cousin number 29, a five year old boy named Eric, got really attached to Sara for some reason. Sara couldn't shake the little boy off. He followed her every where. Sara actually enjoyed the little boy. He listened to her and acted like a loyal little puppy. As an added bonus, Greg seemed to get jealous. Jealous of a five year old. It was such a Greg thing.

The kids got food first and they ate their fill. There were several turkeys, the exact number wasn't reveled, and plenty for everyone. The kids were spread all over the yard, in their little groups, eating all they could.

* * *

After dinner, right before it got dark, there was a gathering of the smaller kids. This apparently was a tradition too. And it was Greg's tradition. He was the center of the group and the appointed story teller.

"Okay, this years story is called The _Tortoise and the Hare_." Greg said. This was meet by several loud groans.

"I know that story," a little kid complained.

"Hush," Greg ordered.

"Okay, so there was this Tortoise, which is like a giant turtle. And this hare, which is like a rabbit with really, really long ears." Greg was very animated when he told stories and he demonstrated everything with his hands.

"So this hippo sets up a race and he want the hare to run in the race. A fox, who's really clever, bets money that the hare will win. The Tortoise also enters the race because his friend told him too. So on race day, the Tortoise and the hare are lined up and they are ready to race. The hippo fires his gun and they run. Well the hare runs, the Tortoise goes really really slowly. The hare decided he wants to nap, so he does. The Tortoise keeps going really really slowly."

"So who wins," came the voice of another little kid.

"Thehare does of course."

Laughs erupted among the kids.

"And the moral of this story is: Always bet on the hare!"

* * *

"My grandmother had a great time," Warrick said to Greg.

A bunch of kids were all spread out in the barn. Of course it hadn't been used as a barn in several decades. There was a large lamp in the middle of the sea of sleeping bags. Greg and Sara were sitting next to each other. Nick was there as well as the rest of the nerd squad. A total of 13 of Greg's cousins were also there. And of course Greg's two older sisters. This came to a grand total of 22 kids between the ages of 12 (Kiley) and 17 (Cousin number 14 A.K.A. Logan).

Every 20 minutes or so, an adult would come in to the barn and make sure the kids weren't doing anything "inappropriate". The older kids found this checking up annoying. Sara found it highly amusing. Especially since many of the adults spoke little English.

"Good," Greg said.

"My brother enjoyed himself too," Fredy said. "Especially meeting...uh..cousin number...24, that it," Fredy asked. A girl near them nodded.

"Yep, my sister Alva ," she said. "She's seems real taken with your brother too."

There was lots of talking, lots off laughing. Just plain, good fun. Cassy loved it. She loved Greg's huge family where all the kids were numbered. She loved the happiness and exuberance and insanity that seemed to run in the family. She liked meeting these new people and would most defiantly be staying with Greg at this house until the holiday week was over. And she'd be back for Christmas.

"My brother needs a girlfriend," Fredy said and the girl nodded.

"So does my sister. By the way, I'm Katchie, Kat. A.K.A. cousin number 23," she said with a smile.

"I'm Fredy and I don't have a number," he said with a laugh. People have been reintroduced all day. At the beginning, everyone lined up, all the kids anyway, and shouted out their numbers. Most of them knew each others numbers anyway.

"So what happened to you," cousin number nine (A.K.A. Henrik) said to Sara.

"What are you talking about," Sara asked. She was still sitting next to Greg, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hon," the older boy said. "You are dating Greg. Something must be crossed in your head," he said grinning.

Greg scowled at his cousin and stuck his tongue out at his offending cousin.

"Did he brainwash you so something," Henrik continued. Greg leapt at his older cousin and began to beat him furiously with a pillow. Henrik started to laugh as he pushed Greg off of him.

"Hey, chill out Greggo, I was only kidding," he said.

"Greggo," Sara said with a wicked grin on her face. Henrik nodded.

"Yeah, Greggo, rhymes with Eggo, like the waffle. Leggo my Eggo, Leggo my Greggo," Henrik explained.

"Leggo my Greggo? I like it," Sara declared. Greg groaned. His cheeks were bright red.

"You just had to tell her didn't you," Greg spat at Henrik. He nodded.

"Of course," he said. The three of them started to laugh.

"Greggo," Sara repeated, trying out the new nickname. "I think this is the beginning of a legacy," she said happily.

* * *

When all Greg's family had to go back home, there was a lot of goodbyes and hugs and tears. They seemed to forget that they would be reconvening in less then a month. Sara had bonded with a few of the younger kids and hugged them tightly before they were ushered off to their rental cars.

Fredy talked quite a bit with Kat, and got her sister's number to give to his own brother.

Kiley also seemed quite upset at the prospect of everyone leaving. She had meet a very cute cousin of Greg's who was only a year older then her. She exchanged phone numbers with him and seemed Especially sad to see him go. Sara was greatly amused by this.

"I'll see you at Christmas right," Henrik asked Sara. Sara nodded.

"Oh course," she said. Henrik smiled.

"Good. Maybe then we can truly find out how he brain washed you," Henrik said, indicating Greg. Greg glared at his cousin.

"Easy Greggo," Sara said, making Greg blush. Sara laughed.

"You're brilliant," she said to Henrik. Greg looked at Sara then Henrik then back to Sara. Then he put on a pouty face to rival any two year old's.

"I see how it is," he said and started to walk away scuffing his feet. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. She caught up to Greg and spun him around.

"Stop being so paranoid," she said and kissed him.

"He's not paranoid," Henrik informed her. "He know's full well that girl's aren't my thing."

Greg had a wicked grin on his face as he looked at Sara. Sara dropped her jaw and punched Greg playfully on the arm. Well, half playfully, half as hard as she could.

"I am not that predicable," she said firmly. "I am not so easily manipulated." But she had a smile on her face anyway. Greg slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure Sara," he said.


	21. A Reminder

AN: I feel so bad for Catherine right now. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The first day of December, someone put up mistletoe above the only entrance to the school. Most kids walked by without looking up, noticing, or caring. The Nerd Squad was not included in this. Cassy was the first to notice. She smiled and gave Warrick a quick peck on the lips, then Fredy, the Nick then Archie. She skipped over Greg, but hugged Sara and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Greg crossed his arms and acted very offended.

"What about me," he complained. Sara glared at him and punched him softly on the arm.

"Hey," she said, acting equally as offended.

"Oh right," Greg said as if he had just noticed she was there. "I have you, don't I?"

Coming from anyone else, Sara would've been angry and hurt, but it was Greg. Greg who joked about absolutely everything and meant almost none of it. And this was a big joke. She smiled and started laugh, she couldn't help it. Then Greg kissed her.

Cassy looked at Greg and Sara with distinct amusement. Those two were an anomaly. Cassy had never seen anybody laugh and kiss and smile all at the same time, and in the middle of the busiest part of school no less. They were a true anomaly.

* * *

Catherine was perched on the top of the stairs. She could see the goings on in the entrance hall. She watched Cassy and the others walked in and she saw Cassy kiss Warrick. She didn't see how long, and she didn't see Cassy kiss the others. She turned away and walked up the stairs swiftly. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to consider the possibility. She wanted to shove that image in the back of her mind and forget about it forever.

* * *

Catherine held a little orange bottle in her hand. She twirled it around her fingers. Prescribed sleeping pills. Her mother's not her's. But it didn't matter, her mother would not notice them missing. Even if she did, she wouldn't care. 

Catherine thought about draining the bottle, swallowing all the pills. She seriously considered this. She actually had the top screwed off and sitting on the bed next to her.

The she remembered Cassy and Fredy and the anger they directed at her. She didn't think about Warrick, refused to bring him into this. It wasn't his fault anyway, she couldn't ever blame him for anything. But she did think about Fredy and Cassy and she screwed the top of the pill bottle back on. She would keep herself alive to spite them, to see the look on their faces when she walked into school the next day, and the next. Knowing that she could be dead, but she wasn't.

She gave the little orange bottle one last look before shoving it into the back of her sock drawer. As a reminder of where she could turn. A reminder.

* * *

Catherine was sitting on a log in the forested area around lake mead. She liked it here, it was quite, empty. Almost peaceful. Well nothing was really peaceful for Catherine anymore. She crossed her legs and stared out across the lake, wishing her life could be as still as calm as those waters. Wishing things were all right again. 

"Hello," came a voice. Catherine whipped around and saw a boy about her age standing there. She didn't recognize him at all. He had a bag and a net with him.

"Hi," Catherine said, looking at this boy a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm collecting bugs," he said, indicating his net. He seemed very happy at this, though Catherine couldn't figure out why.

"School project," she asked and the boy shook his head. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Robinson High. Like you," he said. Catherine squinted at him as though trying to figure out if he was joking or not. She still didn't recognize him. But this boy didn't seem surprised.

"My name is Gil Grissom," he said. "I have a math class with you," he said. Now Catherine was even more shocked. The boy nodded. "I've been in you math class for since freshman year."

Catherine's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. The boy look faintly amused. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you."

Gil shrugged and sat down next to her. "That's okay."

She wasn't really sure why but she felt comfortable with him sitting next to her.

"You have a lot to think about, don't you," Gil stated. Catherine turned to him with a glare on her face.

"What are you talking about," she said, sounding mor aggressive then she intended.

"The thing between you and Warrick," Gil said. From his tone he could've been talking about the weather or something equally as boring and unimportant.

"Who told you," Catherine snapped. Gil wasn't phased.

"No one," he said. "I heard Frederic and Cassandra talking about it." It momentarily stunned Catherine to hear her best friends (ex- best friends) being referred to by their whole names. "They didn't notice me. No one notices me. I'm a ghost, I'm invisible. It's works to my advantage some times."

Catherine felt some sympathy for this boy. "I don't walk to talk about it," Catherine said softly.

Gil nodded. "Okay," he said simply. He reached into his bag and pulled out a worn paperback book. _'Salem's Lot_. "Have you read this," he asked. Catherine looked at the book and shook her head. Gil handed her the book. "You should," he said with a small smile.

* * *

The two saw each other every so often at the lake. Catherine started to notice him in her math class, but no where else. He really was a ghost. She didn't run into him at school, but that didn't bother her, and it didn't bother him. 

Catherine found herself going up to the lake in the hopes that Gil would find her there, and he often did. Gil kept Catherine's head screwed on and her feet on the ground and her hand away from the little pill bottle in the back of the sock drawer.

Gil never brought up the thing with Warrick again. He stuck to the books. Catherine finished _'Salem's Lot_ at the beginning of December and the two spent a long time talking about it. Catherine enjoyed talking with Gil. He never question her, never asked for an explanation of who she really was. Like he didn't want to know. Or he already did.


	22. Jasmin

AN: YAY! Another one! This chapter is also dedicated to **remoob1513** who told me to remember to take a break sometimes. I fell like Sara all of a sudden. :) But that's okay, I love writing this story. And once school starts again, I'll have to take breaks and I won't be able to write as much. Soi enjoy it whail you still can. Hahaha! By the way Jasmin really exists.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Greg shouted as he tackled Sara.

"Greg...Greg...Okay...Get off," Sara shouted trying to worm out of Greg's grip. Greg released her with a grin.

"Merry Merry Merry Christmas," Greg shouted again.

"Merry Christmas Greg," Kiley said calmly. She had came with Sara and was actually carrying all the presents. "Where do we put these," she said gesturing to the wrapped girts.

"Um...give them to whoever they are for," Greg said simply. "Which reminds me." He ran off. Sara and Kiley looked at each other.

"Did I mention how much I love this family," Sara said. Kiley laughed and nodded in a agreement. Greg came rushing back with several wrapped boxes.

"Umm.. Okay, Sara...Sara...Kiley and Kiley," Greg said, handing out the boxes. Kiley had to put down the presents she brought.

"The big ones are from Archie," he said. Kiley and Sara ripped off the wrappings and found that Archie had gotten them each laptops.

"And he told me to tell you that the laptop might crash because it was one of the "rejects" that his dad's company made but he tried to work out all the bugs," Greg said. Both girls nodded. Greg was nearly busting with excitement when they unwrapped his presents.

Greg had gotten Kiley a squishy pillow in the shape of a smiley face that Kiley completely loved. Greg had gotten Sara a very large stuffed monkey that was florescent orange.

"Greg, does this monkey glow in the dark," Sara asked, smiling. Greg nodded.

"Yep," he said proudly. Sara hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," she said. "Okay. You're present," Sara said. She turned to Kiley who rolled her eyes and went through the boxes she had brought and gave Greg one. This was a large box and it had holes in it.

Greg started to unwrap it, when his box moved and Greg dropped it in shock.

"Easy Greg," Kiley exclaimed.

"The box moved," Greg said, obviously very freaked out. Sara grinned and laughed.

"What," Greg said turning towards her.

"You're so cute when you're scared," Sara said. Greg scowled.

"I wasn't scared," he insisted. Kiley gave the box back.

"Don't drop it this time," she said. Greg took the box and opened it. His mouth dropped open and kiley was prepared to grab the box, should he drop it again.

"We already cleared it with your mother," Kiley said, very business like. "She thought it was a great idea actually. Despite your...history."

In the box was a blue towel. Sitting on the towel was an extremely fluffy white kitten.

"Don't wash this one with the hose Greg," Sara said. Greg shook his head and lifted the kitten up out of the box. Then he realized that something was different about this cat. The kitten's right ear was torn and it's left ear was non-existent. It's eyes were cloudy and had a glassy look to them.

"This kitten can't see can he," Greg asked Sara. Sara shook her head.

"They wouldn't tell us why. But noone who take it because it's a bit...mangled. Not my words," Sara said.

"He's so sweet. I think he's perfect," Greg whispered. The kitten let out a soft mewing sound and tried to nip Greg's fingers. "I dub him...Greg Junior."

"You're so full of yourself," Sara muttered.

"Which is why we have named hat kitten," Kiley said.

"So what's his name," Greg said. Kiley was grinning like she knew something Greg didn't and was having a great time playing with him.

"Jasmin," Kiley said. Greg's mouth dropped again.

"You gave me a girl kitten," he said, sounding both shocked and slightly offended that they would do such a thing.

"Watch it Greg," Kiley warned and Greg smiled apologetically.

"Jasmin," he said. "I actually like that name." He smiled and put the now squirming kitten back in the box.

"Your mother got all the cat food and litter box and all that, so you don't have to worry," Kiley informed him. Greg leapt at Sara again and hugged her so tight she thought she would suffocate. He kissed her long and hard. They broke apart when a group of small kids walked through the hallway and ewwed.

"Yeah, wait until you grow up," Greg said to them.

"Hey," Kiley exclaimed. "I thought of it too you know." She had her hands on her hips and looked genuinely angry.

Greg gathered up Kiley in his arms and actually kissed her quickly.

"Eww," Kiley exclaimed. "Ick...Boy germs," she said, wiping her mouth off.

"You didn't seem to grossed out about boy germs yesterday," Greg pointed out. "Kyle," he said in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Greg," Kiley snapped.

"Kiley," Sara exclaimed with a smile.

"Greg," Kiley growled. She looked seriously ready to kill Greg.

"I didn't say anything,"Greg said with a grin, holding up his hands.

Kiley glared and stomped away. "Tell Kyle I said 'hi'," Greg called after her.

"Shut up," Kiley shouted back, but there was laughter this time.

"Tis the season, right," Sara said.

Greg wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. The little kitten mewed from her box.

"Kitten," shrieked a high pitched voice. It was the little boy Eric. "Kitten," he shrieked again.

Sara bent down and picked the little boy up. "Hi Eric," she said.

"Sara! I have a present," Eric said and showed her a small stuffed elephant.

"Is that for me," Sara asked. Eric shook his head furiously.

"No," Eric said. "My present," Eric said hugging the little elephant close to his chest.

Sara laughed. "Okay. I got you something," she aid.

"Really," the little boy asked, nearly jumping out of her arms. She put him down and took a small present off the pile Kiley had brought. It was labeled with Eric's name and contained a few small toy cars.

"Here," she said handing to him. The little boy took the present quickly as though if he took any longer Sara would keep it for herself.

"Thank you," he said, running off, unwrapping the present as he left.

"Sara," she heard another voice call. It was Fredy.

"Hey. Merry Christmas," he said, giving Sara a one armed hug. He had a large bag in his other hand. Fredy bent over the box with the kitten in it.

"Did he think it was a guy kitten," Fredy asked Sara. Sara nodded.

"You knew," Greg asked incredulously. Fredy nodded.

"Everybody knew," Fredy said.

"Except you," Sara added.

"Oh Sara here," Fredy said handing her a small wrapped package.

"Hey what about me," Greg said.

"I already gave you your present," Fredy pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Thanks's Fredy," Sara said. Fredy nodded.

"That's from me, Cassy, Warrick, and Nick," Fredy said.

Sara unwrapped it and found that they had gotten her The Sims 2 for the computer.

"When you're having a bad day," Fredy said. "It helps to take it out on a poor defenseless computer person. Trust me I know. This game should be sold as therapy for people who need anger management."

Sara hugged him and thanked him.

"Hey where are Cassy and Warrick and Nick," Sara asked. Fredy shrugged.

"Around," he said. "And I saw Kiley. She looked a bit annoyed. Until she saw this guy."

"Kyle," Sara and Greg said. The three of them laughed.

"I didn't know your sister was so boy crazy," Fredy said.

"Well she wasn't until recently," Sara said defensively. "Very recently. Like her 13th birthday recently."

"Which was..." Fredy said.

"Literally or metaphorically," Sara asked.

"Umm...what do you mean."

"Well Literally, Kiley's not turning 13 for four months. Metaphorically she's going on 15," Greg said.

"He asked me," Sara pointed out.

Greg shrugged and waved his hand like that was unimportant.

* * *

"Greg, why are we up here," Sara asked. Greg had brought her up to the roof of the barn. The two were laying on the roof, their shoulders touching, their fingers laced together. Greg had also brought the little white kitten up with them. She had curled up on Greg's chest. As an answer Greg pointed with his free hand at the sky.

Though they were a good distance from Vegas, the city light still bled into the sky. They left a little cloud of mist over the sky, making the stars blur together. Still it was an impressive sight, all the stars. She never knew why she didn't bother to look at they sky before, count out all the stars.

Sara burrowed her head in his shoulder and sighed.

"What," Greg asked.

"This is my favorite Christmas present," Sara said softly. "My best Christmas"


	23. Catherine's Last Act of Perfidy

AN: This chapter, which is so very sad, is dedicated to **csigirlie156** because I really don't want ot be hit with her clarinet, which would hurt more then her shoe. And a little note to CSIrookiechick I LOVED that episoipe. Mostly because I got to see a dirty Greg (dirty with actual dirt you sick peopel who's minds are on something else) I love covered-in-dirt Greg, and lab-coat-wearing Greg and funky-t-shit Greg and Greg in the decontamintaion shower with absolutly nothing on at all. :D! And I'm so thrilled I taped 4x4. Speaking of which, I'll watch that whaile you're reading this. And you can all be jelous of me because I get to see a not-wearing-anything Greg. Hahahahaha!

* * *

The next few weeks, the next few months, all bled together for Catherine. All the events and moments were blurred. She couldn't tell you how many homework assignments she skipped, how many days she pretended to be sick. The numbers were high but Catherine just didn't care. 

She was fading, she knew it. She lost her appetite, like her stomach shrank or something. She spent no time outside of school with her "friends", those stupid shallow kids that followed her. They didn't deserve to be called her friends. She spent almost no time at home. She went to the lake and sat in that same spot Gil found her in before. She kept reading the books he gave her, but her heart wasn't in it anymore.

Gil could see her fading too. Could see her almost disappear. Some days he wondered if she really was there. If she hadn't just died and somebody was pulling the strings of her corpse like a puppet. He wanted to bring he back, to make her right again, but he couldn't. He knew that only Catherine could make things right.

Catherine, unlike the majority of the school, was not excited about the upcoming prom. Not that she was down about it either. It didn't matter to her anymore. It was one of those things that all of a sudden seemed completely unimportant in the overall scheme of things.

She didn't go either. Many boys had asked her but she ignored them all. She sat at home on prom night, in her bed, reading the newest book Gil had given her with much less enthusiasm then one would expect.

She was a walking ghost, a zombie, a shadow. And she knew it.

Her "friends", those shallow kids who sat with her at the lunch table, they didn't notice anything. Weather it was because they were to stupid, totally oblivious, to full of themselves, it didn't matter. The continued on as though Catherine was Catherine. The old Catherine who laughed and jokes and gossiped. The Catherine who was the prom queen despite the fact she didn't show up. The Catherine who actually cared.

Sometimes, she drove. Drove on the highway, not stopping, like she could drive to the ends of the earth. She always stopped before she left Nevada though. Always stopped before she crossed the line. Because she knew there was something tying her there. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

But today, now, nothing mattered anymore. She hadn't touched the little orange bottle in the back of her sock drawer since putting it there. Except for now. She had that little bottle in her hand and was fully prepared to unscrew the cap when the phone rang.

She almost didn't answer it. Almost let it ring. But, maybe because she wanted an excuse, she put the bottle down and picked the phone up.

"Catherine," said the voice at the other end. It was Haliy. One of Catherine "friends"

"Where are you," Haliy continued sounding somewhat annoyed. "You said you'd be here, the concert is about to start."

Then Catherine remembered. Haliy was in a 4th of July concert. Catherine, probably trying to get rid of her at the time, had agreed to go. She knew where it was. Though she didn't want to, Catherine apologize and said she would be there right away.

She sighed as she hung up the phone. She shoved the little pill bottle back into it's place in the back of her sock drawer. She would wait. She would come back and finish what she started. Nothing mattered anymore.

In reality, the concert wouldn't start for another 45 minutes. Why Haliy sounded so rushed, Catherine didn't know or care. She walked backstage to wish her "friend" luck because it would mean something to Haliy. And at then end of the day nothing would matter any more anyway.

Catherine was walking away, walking out, when she heard her name called, softly Almost as if the person wasn't quite sure what they were doing. Catherine turned around slowly because she knew who had called her name even though she hadn't heard his voice in months.

She almost hoped he wouldn't be there, that she had just imagined her name being called. But when she turned all the way around, he was there. Standing there like nothing had happened, like he belonged there, which he did.

Warrick didn't say anymore to her, just looked at her with those green eyes that seemed to glow in the right light, that were the objects of so much ridicule. Though Catherine really loved his eyes, loved everything about him, she hated his eyes now. Hated them because her looked at her with such a calm it was maddening. She didn't want him to be calm, she wanted him to hate her as much as she felt she deserved to be hated.

Catherine wondered vaguely why he was here, what instrument he played. She wondered why he had called her, spoke to her at all. And some deep part of her wondered if maybe she could get another chance. But she shoved this all away, Remembering what was waiting for her at home.

Then Catherine did something horrible. She wondered what made her do it, but would decided in the end that it didn't matter. That nothing mattered. She loved Warrick, she did. She knew this. And the last thing Catherine wanted to do was hurt him. And she knew, in the long run, it would hurt him less if she went to the grave with him hating her.

So Catherine committed one last act of perfidy.

She glared angerly at him. She opened her mouth. "Get away," she hissed. They were several feet away, but the hallway was empty and quite so Warrick heard. Then Catherine called him something horrible and nasty that she would never again even think. Something she blocked out of her own mind, but knew it was necessary make this act of hate and betrayal complete. Then she spat on the floor, turned heel and left.

Catherine stayed for the show. Stayed because she had promised Haliy and because it would matter at the end of tonight anyway.

Haily played her clarinet fine, and Catherine would've left then. But something, something in her mind that she had no control over, made her stay.

Then Warrick walked on stage. He held his guitar and looked quite nervous at being in front of so many people. A second boy was on stage too, seated at the piano, but Catherine's eyes were on Warrick. She heard a man announce Warrick and the other boy, and say that Warrick had written this song himself.

Warrick still looked nervous, but then the boy on the piano began to play, and Warrick started to play his guitar and all his fear vanished. He was part of the music and Catherine watched from her seat, mesmerized. Warrick started to sing, and Catherine was shocked. She had never heard him sing before and he had a beautiful voice.

_Little girl, what are you runnin' from_

_Little girl, why must you hide_

_Little girl, where are you goin' to_

_Little girl, what will you find_

Catherine watched Warrick sing, like there was nothing else in the world, Like he was singing for everything and absolutely nothing.

_Tell me why you're so afraid_

_I'll wash away all your fears_

_'Cause you can make my heart smile_

_Just by bein' here_

_You were once so happy_

_You used to be so very bright_

_But things are so different now_

_You've seemed to lose you light_

Catherine's heart, or what was left of it, seemed to drop to the floor. Her mouth visibly dropped and stood open like that. Her eyes were wide with shock as she saw Warrick play, heard him sing. Because she knew right then, he was singing this song for her, had perhaps written it for her. And she had just made him hate her.

No maybe...maybe things would be alright. No she couldn't tease herself with that illusion anymore. This changed absolutely nothing.

This changed everything.

_Little girl, what are you runnin' from_

_Little gril, why must you hide_

_Little girl, where are you goin' to_

_Little girl, what will you find_

_What has happened in your past_

_I don't really know_

_You hide it all behind your mask_

_Don't let nothin' show_

Maybe it wasn't to late. Maybe she could change things, fix things. Maybe everything wasn't really shattered.

No, nothing could be fixed. It was to far gone, to far broken. Everything was gone, shattered, broken.

_Maybe you've been hurt, been burned_

_You're back against a wall_

_But please don't worry little girl_

_I won't let you fall_

_Little girl, what are you runnin' from_

_Little girl, why must you hide_

_Little girl, where are you goin' to_

_Little girl, what will you find_

The music slowed down and stopped, but it wasn't te end. You could tell. Catherine looked at Warrick and somehow, miraculously his eyes found her's. He didn't break their gaze and neither did she. She couldn't, nor did she want to.

_Please don't worry little girl_

Warrick sang without the piano or the guitar, like Catherine was the only one left. The only one that mattered.

She wouldn't worry. She'd fix things. She make them right. She'd glue the pieces back together.

_I won't let you fall._

Maybe she had always known this. Maybe that's what screwed everything up. That she could trust him, completely. That he would never let her fall. Even now, when Catherine had thought it was too late. She had shattered on the way down, but Warrick had caught the pieces.

The hall erupted into cheers. The only person who hadn't clapped or whistled or anything was catherine. She had left the hall and ran as fast as she could. Ran as fast as she could for home.


	24. Fixing Things

AN: Oh, sooooo cute. And sad and sweet. I LOVE this story so very much. And yeah, I'll update A Growing Family. I'm having writers block on that story right now. And I having so much fun with _this_ story.

* * *

Catherine was going at a reckless pace, rushing ahead before her thoughts caught up with her. But she didn't care, in fact she counted on this recklessness. She counted on her feet moving faster then her head.

She went up to her room and threw open her sock drawer. She dug in the back and her hand closed around her little orange bottle. She didn't even look at it as she chucked it into the trash.

That being done, she went out of her room quickly, not pausing not stopping. If she stopped or slowed down, her mind would catch up and she'd be back where she started.

She rushed back to her car and drove. This time she knew where she was going, she had a set goal in mind. She pulled into Warrick's driveway and got out of the car, almost before it stopped moving.

She knocked on the door which opened almost instantly as though someone was waiting for her. It was Warrick's grandmother. The first bump in the road. Catherine had not expected this and stood, frozen in the doorway because she had not thought of this.

But Warrick's grandmother seemed to know what was going on in Catherine's head.

"He's at that boy, Greg Sander's house," she said. "A 4th of July party"

Catherine nodded and turned around without say thanks, or anything else for that matter. But Warrick's grandmother seemed not to mind, and watched Catherine pull out of her drive way with a mixture of happiness and disbelief on her face.

Catherine didn't see this, she drove in the direction of Greg Sander's house. She knew how to get there, it was in the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out how she knew. Of course the actual source of information didn't really matter.

She got there and parked on the street. Knowing a party was going on, Catherine immediately walked to the back of the house. There was a mass of people, load of them she assumed were Greg's family. She recognized no one.

She moved among the people, and then she did recognize someone. Two some ones actually. Fredy and Cassy. Because she didn't care right now, she walked up to them. They were chatting happily and then turned when they saw her.

Cassy's face twisted into a glare instantly. Fredy's face remained blank.

"Where's Warrick," she said. She was still going at that reckless pace. Cassy started to say something put Fredy pressed a hand over her mouth.

"He's behind the barn," he said, pointing. Catherine was off again, in the direction that Fredy had pointed her.

Cassy pulled away from Fredy's grasp, glaring at him now. "What the hell," she exclaimed. "Don't you remember what she DID," Cassy shouted at him.

Staying clam, like always, Fredy nodded. "I remember," he said simply.

"Then why the hell did you do that Fredy?" Cassy was angry, her face flushed.

"Because she remembers too," Fredy said.

* * *

Warrick was actually reading behind the barn. He was sitting on the ground, his knees drawn to his chest, a book open in front of his face.

"You can't put your books down can you," Catherine said softly coming up next to him.

Warrick put the book down calmly, though he knew Catherine would come, like he was expecting her. He wasn't at all surprised to see Catherine standing there. He was surprised to see the state of her.

She was so thin, like she seemed to be just a wisp of smoke, a shadow. She looked like a rag doll that was left in the rain. Sad and beaten and worn out. Like she had already seen too much. And Warrick's heart ached for her.

Catherine walked a few steeps closer. She hadn't been this close to Warrick since Halloween, so many months ago. He was different. When they first meet, Catherine had an inch or two on Warrick. Now he towered 4 or 5 inches over her. Six inches was a lot to grow in eight months. But he didn't have the gangly look of someone going through a growth spurt. He didn't look gangly.

Warrick was amazed at how small and bedraggled she looked standing in front of him. He didn't say anything and so Catherine spoke.

"You wrote that song for me didn't you," Catherine asked softly. She was looking right in Warrick's eyes. He had abandoned the bottle cap glasses for the moment and Catherine's view of his eyes was unobstructed.

Warrick nodded slowly. But he still didn't speak.

"Why," Catherine asked. She felt tears coming, but she didn't fell them form at the corners of her eyes yet. But they were coming.

"Why what," Warrick asked. His voice was equally as low and soft as Catherine's.

"Why'd you let me run away," she asked. They still held there gaze.

"I couldn't stop you," Warrick said. "And I was sacred too."

The tears did come, and they fell. Tears ran down Catherine's cheeks and her shoulders shook with these silent tears.

Her tears represented everything she couldn't say. All her apologies and claims of how dumb, how stupid she was. All her words that really meant nothing because in the ends words were words. Words couldn't fix anything. But she couldn't even get any of these words out. Her tears refused to stop but she didn't care. She had done all she really could and now could only wait.

And because Warrick hated seeing Catherine bent and broken and shattered. Because he hated seeing her so sad and pitiful looking. Because he still would do anything to stop her from falling any further. Because he would do anything he could to put her back together. Because when she cried, his own heart cried too. Because seeing her like this made his own heart break. Because somewhere deep down, Warrick knew, despite all she had done, he still loved Catherine with all he could, with more then even that.

Because of all this and because he knew he would have to forgive her to prevent his own soul from shattering, Warrick stepped forward and gathered Catherine up in his arms.

He held her shaking for to his chest and hugged her tightly, protectively. He put his head on top of her's and started to hum. He hummed the song he had sung today, the song he wrote for her. He hummed this as Catherine cried, her tears soaking his shirt. He hummed as the voice and noises of the party continued, not really reaching them. He hummed as Catherine calmed down, stopped crying, but he didn't let go and he didn't stop.


	25. Fireworks

AN: Okay, fist I appoligize to any people who speak Norwegian or anyone compelled to put the sentance through a traslator (when you read you'll know what I'm talking about) I putthe sentancethrough a translator and so that's what the traslator kicked out.Not sure how gramtically accurate it is or anything like that. So I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I will tell you what the translator told me it was if at least 5 people ask me. HAHAHA! I love doing this.

* * *

Warrick continued to hold onto Catherine. When it began to get dark, Warrick started to loosen his hold. But Catherine slumped and Warrick tightened his hold again, realizing that she had fallen asleep.

Fredy chose that moment to walk around the barn and over to Warrick. He smiled softly at his friend.

"You have brilliant timing," Warrick said softly, indicating Catherine.

"She asleep," Fredy asked. Warrick nodded gently, trying not to disturb Catherine.

"I borrowed a pop up tent from Greg. We can take her there," Fredy said. Warrick nodded. He gently lifted her up and put on arm under her butt and her wrapped his other arm around Catherine under her arms. Fredy picked up the book Warrick had left on the ground and led Warrick through the sea of tents.

Catherine was either a very sound sleeper, or just to exhausted to wake up. Fredy led Warrick to the little pop up tent near the back of Greg's yard. Even with all the noise of all the people and the party, Catherine still stayed fast asleep.

Fredy zipped open the tent and Warrick stepped in, bending over and holding on tight to Catherine to keep her from falling. Fredy already had his sleeping bag laid out and Warrick placed her on the sleeping bag.

Catherine still looked beaten and worn out, but she looked peaceful asleep. Some of the worry and troubles were gone, but many were still there. Warrick watched her breath, watched her chest move up and down, slowly with each breath.

Fredy smiled, put the book by Warrick's side and zipped the tent back up.

Cassy came storming up then, but Fredy caught her before she reached the tent. Her eyes were blazing with fury. Fredy caught her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Cassy, stop, she's sleeping," Fredy said calmly.

Cassy struggled against Fredy but he didn't move. Kept his firm grip on her. She muttered against his hand and continued to struggle.

"Stop it Cassandra," Fredy said firmly in her ear. Then Cassy stopped. Fredy had never, in at least a decade, called her Cassandra. He had always called her Cassy. Always.

Cassy still had that angry look in her eyes, but Fredy removed his hand from her mouth.

"How," she demanded. "How can you just let her back? He's just going to hurt him again!"

"Cassy," Fredy started.

"No," Cassy said. "You know that's what's gonna happen Fredy."

"Yeah, how," Fredy asked, and amused smile on his face.

Cassy looked at him like he was an idiot. "Well duh, Fredy."

Fredy laughed softly. "We still get along fine," he said

"You're friends, Fredy," Cassy pointed out, saying the word "friends" like it was an ugly, disgusting word.

Fredy shrugged. "Me and Juliana Albert weren't meant to be," Fredy stated. "Warrick and Cath...they were tailor made to fit. Two pieces of a puzzle and all that."

Cassy still glared angerly at Fredy. Then she sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground.

"That's my girl," Fredy said, hugging Cassy tightly. "Now let's go find Greg and Sara and all them."

* * *

"Catherine," Greg said shocked. "Catherine as in Warrick's Catherine?" Greg and the other's had recently learned about Warrick and Catherine. Recently as in less then a week ago. They didn't know why Warrick told them, but he did.

Fredy nodded and so did Cassy. Greg looked around at Sara, Nick, Archie and Kiley as though trying to figure out if they knew something he didn't. Then he turned back to Fredy.

"You want me to kick her out or something," he asked standing up. Fredy actually grinned as he shook his head.

"Sit down Greg. It's fine," Fredy said. He then looked at Cassy. Cassy knew she had to speak.

"They fixed things," she said softly. Sara smiled and so did the others.

"Good," Kiley said softly. Then she heard her name being called. Everyone turned to see a young boy beckoning furiously for Kiley to come over to him. She stood up and started walking.

"Kyle," the other kids said in a sing song voice. Kiley turned and stuck her tongue at them before walking towards the boy at a quickened pace.

"Kjonn tidligere giftermal er darlig," Greg shouted to his cousin. Kyle turned bright, bright red and Kiley hurriedly pressed him for a translation.

Sara gave Greg a questioning look. "What'd you say," she asked.

Greg had a wicked grin on his face. He leaned over and whispered something. Sara's eyes widened. She punched Greg on his arm.

"Ow Sara," Greg said clutching his arm.

The others leaned forward looking very interested. "What did you say," Fredy asked.

Greg opened his mouth but Sara clapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything Greg," she warned.

Greg shrugged and looked sadly at the others. Sara still had that shocked look on her face.

"It's good advice," Greg protested to Sara. She glared at him..

"It's not really advice, it's a statment," Sara pointed out

"So," Greg said with a shrug.

"She's 13," Sara reminded him

"13 going on 20," Greg said.

"Still," Sara said.

"Hey, all I said was it was good advice," Greg protested again.

"I feel like I missing something," Cassy stated.

"Shut up," Sara and Greg said together.

"It _is _good advice," Greg insisted. Sara shook her head in disbelief, but she was smiling now. Greg was half laughing. Sara was too. Greg wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

The fire works chose that opportune moment to start. Archie looked between Sara and Greg, who were still attached at the lips, and the sky which was being blasted with colors.

"Those two are absolutely incredible," Archie said, shaking his head. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think they're cute," Nick said. The others gave him shocked looks. "Together," Nick half shouted. "God you guys have sick little minds," Nick muttered and the others laughed. Except for Greg and Sara of course.

"Um...Should we...tell them the fireworks started," Cassy asked, a little unsure.

"Can't you see," Fredy said, gesturing to the two. "They're enjoying their own fireworks," he said.

Nick, Archie, Cassy and Fredy all burst out laughing.


	26. Forgiveness

AN: OH MY GOD **remoob1513** I DID totally skip over Valentine's Day didn't I. crap crap crap. I totally didn't know that. My mnd works in weird ways, and sometimes I don't even know what's going on. Espically when I'm writing. My head's in controll and I can just keep up. But shit, I can't believe I skipped Valentine's day! I won't skip next Valentine's day, I won't.

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **saraandgreg4ever** who's review, I swear, made the rest of my week, probably my month, and quite possiably the rest of my year. I LOVE you. And you as well have inspired me to write something cool and quite possiably weird. Keep that in mind. I have to finish this story first, and A Growing Family, whichI'm still haveing serious writer's block on. But I will write something for you and something for **CSIrookiechick **too. I promise.

Oh and last but not least, despite the fact that I didn't get 5 people to ask me, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Greg said (according to the Norwegian translator anyway) to his cousin "Sex before marriage is evil"

Alright, absoultly last, or a P.S or whatever. I have broken 100 reviews:D OH MY GOD, so cool. SO VERY VERY COOL! I have decided to bake you all fudge and cookies and cake...But I have no way to send it to all you wounderful people. So I'll eat it all myself. Mwahahahaha. You can all enjoy cyber cookies and fudge and cake whaile you read this story. Just use your imagination.

* * *

After the fireworks were done, Fredy walked back to his tent to check on Warrick and Catherine. He unzipped the flap slowly.

Catherine was still asleep. Warrick was too. He had obviously been reading when he fell asleep. The book he had was still open. He was slumped against the side of the tent. As Fredy watched, Warrick slid down the side of the tent. Fredy was afraid he was going to land on Catherine. He came close. His head landed about 3 inches from Catherine's head.

Fredy grinned and pulled his head out of the tent. He zipped it back up again and walked in the direction of the barn, where most the other kids would be sleeping anyway.

* * *

Catherine cracked her eyes open when she woke up. It was early morning and the sunlight was poking through the tent's little screen window. But Catherine didn't notice that. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was Warrick's head. She immediately shut her eyes, her brain racing.

She tried desperately to remember everything that had happened yesterday. She remembered the concert, the song. And she remembered crying, and Warrick holding her. After that she didn't know. She cracked her eyes open again.

Warrick was sleeping, but his glasses were still on, well mostly on anyway. He was knees were bent, and he had a book in his hands. Catherine sat up and laughed softly. She laughed at her own crazy mind, and at Warrick's comical position, slumped over, still clutching his book, his glasses askew.

Catherine gathered that she was in a tent. She came to the conclusion that she probably fell asleep and Warrick carried her into the tent top sleep. He really was sweet.

Catherine bent over Warrick and eased the book gently out of his hands and took his glasses off. She left them a few feet away so he would find them when he woke up. Then Catherine unzipped the flap and went out of the tent, intending to search for Fredy and Cassy. Well maybe not Cassy. Cassy was still probably pissed at her.

But Catherine didn't have to go seeking her friends out. They were waiting outside the tent for her. Cassy and Fredy both. Catherine heart dropped and she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," she said for lack of anything else. She was looking at her feet, so she didn't see Fredy elbow Cassy. She did hear Cassy sigh and say, "Want some breakfast. We're all going out to the diner."

Catherine didn't know who she meant by "all" because as far she knew it was just her and Fredy and Cassy in their tight knit friendship. But they were at Greg Sanders' house after all, so he was probably included in it. As well as the semi-famous Nerd Squad.

"Okay," Catherine said, still looking at her feet.

"Cassy, go take her and introduce her to Greg and all them," Fredy said. He stepped around Catherine and into the tent, Cassy started walking off and Catherine followed her.

Cassy stopped walking after a moment and then turned and hugged Catherine tightly. Catherine was shocked by this. Not only was it totally out of character for Cassy, but she assumed Cassy was still angry with her. "I'm sorry Cath," she said sincerely. This shocked Catherine too. As far as she knew, Cassy had nothing to apologize for.

Catherine didn't know how to reply, so she just hugged Cassy back. When Cassy released her she started walking again, as though nothing had happened. Catherine almost laughed at this weird affection of Cassy's.

They found a group of kids in a small clearing among the sea of tents. Catherine recognized Nick Stokes and smiled at him.

"Alright, Catherine this is Greg," Cassy pointed to Greg, who's hair was up in wild spikes. "Archie," she pointed to a skinny little Asian boy. "Nick," Cassy pointed and Nick waved slightly at Catherine. "Sara," Cassy pointed to a very skinny brown haired girl who was practically attached to Greg. "And Kiley," Cassy pointed to a young girl, as skinny as Sara, with big, round eyes.

"And we're the Nerd Squad," Greg and Archie shouted simultaneously.

Catherine smiled. "The Nerd Squad?"

All the teenagers nodded enthusiastically. "Do I get to join," Catherine asked. She was grinning like a maniac. It was weird, well, it would've been weird. Weird for the old Catherine, not this new Catherine who had broken but healed, a bit crooked maybe, but quickly. This new Catherine wouldn't mind being accepted by these weird, geeky kids that the old Catherine would never hang out with.

All the teens, including Cassy looked at Greg. Greg got a serious, considering look on his face, which seemed very out of place on Greg's face.

"Okay," he said. "But only 'cause Warrick likes you so much," Greg stated with a goofy grin.

Because she had a weird feeling, Catherine turned and sure enough Warrick was standing there, bottle cap glasses back on, clutching his book. Catherine flashed Warrick one of her smiles and Warrick smiled back.

"Hey, we going to get food now," Fredy, who had walked up with Warrick, asked.

"I can't drive," Greg pointed out.

"Me either," said Sara

"Me either," Kiley piped up.

"I can drive," Archie said proudly. "But I don't have my licence," he added sadly. "Or a car," he continued. "Or money for a car."

"We get it Archie," Greg said. "Cassy, you are started to rub off on him," Greg said staring at Cassy. Catherine had to agree that Archie sounded quite a bit like Cassy just then.

"You've poisoned his mind," Kiley said with a grin and then she started laughing.

"Okay, getting past the car situation," Fredy said.

"Let's go," Greg shouted.

"I'm riding with Cassy," Archie said, rushing off, presumably off in the direction of Cassy's car.

"Race you," Sara said to Kiley and Nick. Both girl's grinned, Nick nodded, and they ran off.

Fredy and Cassy, apparently the "adults" of the little group, started walking off after the others. Cassy shouted back which diner they were going to.

"Come on," Catherine said, waving to Warrick. They walked to her car. Warrick got into the passenger side and Catherine got into the driver's seat.

"Hey, how'd you get this car," Warrick asked.

"Why," Catherine asked. She didn't sound angry or anything, just curious, like Warrick.

"No reason, just wondering," Warrick stated.

"You know Sam Braun," Catherine asked with an odd grin on her face.

"The casino guy," Warrick asked. Catherine laughed.

"Yeah that guy. Anyway he "Knows" my mom," Catherine said.

"'Knows'," Warrick questioned.

"He's sleeping with her, or he was anyway," Catherine stated. "This was my birthday present," Catherine said.

"When is your birthday," Warrick asked.

"March," Catherine said, turning into the driveway and cutting the engin. She didn't open her door though because the other's hadn't arrived yet.

"So you're 17 already," Warrick asked. Catherine nodded.

"Yep," she said.

Warrick nodded, just accepting that. Catherine noticed that she and Warrick, in addiction to fixing things, seemed to have turned back the clock. It was like the last month hadn't happened, or didn't matter. It was weird, but nice. She loved that Warrick had forgiven her, just forgiven her with no question.

Catherine leaned over in her seat and kissed Warrick. Once on the cheek, then on the lips. Then there was a sharp tap on her window. Catherine and Warrick broke apart. Warrick blushed furiously and Catherine's cheeks turned a faint pink. This was new to her too, the slight embarrassment at being caught kissing. Not kissing Warrick, just kissing. It was funny, in a weird way that she was suddenly starting to grow feelings of embarrassment and all that.

It was Fredy of course, that was knocking on the window. Catherine kissed Warrick once more on the cheek, before getting out of the car to eat breakfast. She promised herself that she'd never give Warrick a reason to forgive her like this again.


	27. Perfect

AN: Oooo this one's short. Like only 900 words or something. Maybe a little less. But hey, I'm writing it, I'm entitled to make a short chapter right? Okay anyway enjoy this chapter. I like the end of this one, it's cute.

* * *

Catherine walked into the diner with the others. It seemed that the staff didn't quite like the idea of nine, semi-crazed looking teenagers. They were all seated at a long table. Catherine and Warrick were next to each other, and so were Greg and Sara. The others filled in the seats around these fours.

After ordering their food, they started to talk, mostly about random, relatively unimportant things. It really was amazing. Catherine fit right it to the group, like they had a space just waiting for her. She talked with them, like she was always talking with them, like nothing had happened. It was like these eight other kids were just waiting for her to come to her senses, just waiting for her and that's all.

Catherine, tough puzzled by this, loved it. She liked not having to explain herself, because she wasn't quite sure she would be able to. These kids just accepted her like she had always bee there, a part of their group. Like she belonged. And Catherine was grateful for this. It had been month since she belonged anywhere, and it was a good feeling.

She liked sitting at the diner, nibbling at her eggs and bacon and toast, talking to the others and laughing and joking with them. She like Warrick sitting next to her, occasionally bumping her foot with his. She liked the laughs of the others when she kissed Warrick's cheek, and liked laughing with the others when Greg copied her example.

It was a great feeling, belonging again. And it was such a strange group of people. Fredy, Cassy and Catherine had been up at the top of the school food chain, Catherine suppose they still were, sort of. Warrick was right there at the bottom. Nick came somewhere in the middle, having friends in both high and low places. Greg and Archie didn't even belong on the food chain. They had their own food chain, their own social ladder and they were at the top and the bottom. They were goofy and show off-y and loud and exuberant. They were the dorks and the freaks and everything else rolled into one, well two. And then there was Kiley who didn't even go to their school. And yet all these kids came together to make up the Nerd Squad. Here, social standing didn't matter because everyone was the same. No one was better or worse and Catherine liked that.

"Hey guys, guess what," Fredy said half-way through their breakfast.

"You've decided to cut off all your hair, buy a convertible and seven dozen cats and run away to Norway," Greg guessed

"No," Fredy said, apparently used to Greg's wild guesses.

"Tell us," Greg said impatiently. "I don't want to guess."

"What possessed you to think he was running away to Norway," Cassy asked.

"I have family in Norway," Greg said proudly.

"We know," Kiley said.

"Guys," Fredy said, calling attention to himself again. "Okay, my parents own a cottage near the ocean-"

"Which ocean," Greg asked, cutting Fredy off.

"In California," Fredy said. "So anyway, they own a cottage near the ocean, and it got passed on to my brother and me. So I guess we own it really. And Ty agreed to take us up there for a whole week," Fredy said with a grin.

"Which week," Greg asked.

"Two week from now, starting that Monday," Fredy said.

Neither Cassy nor Catherine was a stranger to this cottage by the beach. They had both been up their with Fredy and his brother. Never with this many people though.

"Oh I am so in," Greg and Archie stated together. Sara and Kiley nodded in agreement. Nick did to. Cassy and Catherine, well it was just a given that they'd come. So no all eyes were on Warrick.

"Thick I'd ruin it for all of you," Warrick asked jokingly. "Naw, I'll come. I'll convince my grandmother."

Fredy grinned approvingly. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

When they went back to Greg's house, Greg introduced Catherine to his white cat, saying her name was Jasmin and that she was a Christmas gift.

"What's wrong with her," Catherine asked, not really meaning anything by it. But the at was missing an ear and a half and it's eyes were all cloudy and glassy.

"Nothing! She's perfect," Greg said defensively, hugging the cat tightly to his chest as though protecting it from Catherine and her horrible accusations that the cat was anything but perfect.

And this really hit Catherine. Maybe everyone was like that cat. They all had their issues, their problems, their ugly features. And yet, someone could look at you, ugly features, problems and crack and breaks in all, and think you look perfect. Absolutely perfect just the way you are. Like that white cat with only half an ear, and glassy eyes looked perfect to Greg.

Like Warrick, complete with afro, bottlecap glasses, weird, semi-glowing green eyes, and big feet, look perfect to Catherine. It was all perspective, just the way you look at things. Perspective and love.

"Sorry," Catherine apologized to Greg. She reached out to poet the cat's head. "You're right. She's perfect."

Warrick smiled happily at Catherine, as if he knew what was going through her head and Catherine smiled back.


	28. The Letter

AN: Okay, yet another chapter. I like this one. I'd like to dedciate this chapter to anyone that has anything at all to do with the creation of Spoungebob. It's the only this that keeps my brothers out of my hair long enough for me to write anything.

* * *

Sara was sitting on one of the swings in the park near her house. It was almost sunset, and the park was otherwise empty. She was hardly swinging, just moving slightly. She was staring at a piece of paper and an envelope. The return address on the envelope was the state prison.

"Sara," Greg called her name softly.

Sara looked up, hurriedly stuffing the letter into her pocket. She attempted to smile at Greg, but it came out forced. Greg sat down in the swing next to her and looked at her curiously.

"What's up," Greg asked.

"Nothing," Sara said, a little to quickly to be convincing.

"Okay," Greg said simply. Sara was pleased that he wasn't pressing her for any information.

"Are you done packing," Greg asked her. Sara shook her head.

"You remember that we're leaving tomorrow right," Greg asked her, eyes wide. Sara nodded.

"I don't have that much left to pack," Sara protested.

Of course, Sara hadn't even started packing. Like maybe this whole thing was a dream. Having friends, a boyfriend, going to the beach for a week. Like the last several moths have all been an elaborate dream, and maybe if she went along with it, it would all collapse around her ears. Maybe it was the letter from her mother that made her think like that. Maybe not.

"Okay," Greg said. He seemed to know that Sara was in a particularly fragile state right now. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Want me to walk you home," He asked her softly. Sara shook her head. "Want me to leave," he asked. Sara considered and then nodded her head. She just wanted to be alone right now. It almost bothered her that Greg had asked that question, like he knew her, could read her enough to know what questions to ask. It almost bothered her that he could read her like that. It made her fell...a little vulnerable.

"Okay," Greg said again. He kissed her forehead again before getting off the swing and walking out of the park. Sara watched him. He was probably going back to her house, to wait for her, to talk to Kiley. Greg was the only one that came over to her house. Because he knew. Sara didn't want anyone else to see, to know. She wanted to keep that secret.

She sat there, moving only slightly. She took the letter out of her pocket again and re-read it, though that was unnecessary. Even as it became to dark to read, she continued to stare at the paper. She knew every word written on that paper, and no need to actually see them. When the moon was high in the sky, she got off the swing and walked home, slowly, dragging her feet.

As she predicated, when she got home, Greg was there waiting for her. He was talking happily to Kiley and sitting on her bed. Sara noticed two, obviously packed suitcases, sitting on her bed next to Greg.

"We packed for you," Kiley stated proudly when she walked into the room.

Sara smiled, because what else could she do. They had packed for her and they knew her well enough to know exactly what to pack. And then there was that nervous, vulnerable feeling again, because they knew her, they understood her. And she couldn't say exactly why, but it made her nervous that someone, anyone, could know her like that.

"Thanks," She said softly, sitting next to Greg. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, and Sara leaned into him. She felt nice, comfortable and safe right now, regardless of the letter, on maybe because of it. Maybe she wanted to defy her mother, knowing it would make her mad. Because she couldn't very well just ignore it. Those words were practically burned into her skull.

_Dear Sara,_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you as often as I should. Or as often as you hope_.

In reality, Sara wished she could just forget her mother, that her mother would just fall off the earth. Her mother was one of the little dark spots on Sara's heart and she wished it was never there, or would just disappear.

_And I am sorry for missing your birthdays. I have had no opportunity to go shopping_.

Sara used to admire her mother's sense of humor, but now she hated it. Just like she hated everything about her mother.

_But when I get out, I hope to make it up to you. My lawyer (a public defender no less) says that they'll let me out after 15 years if my behavior is good. 15 years in total. That's only 10 more years, sweetie. _

Sara wished they would keep her mother in prison forever. 15 years was insane. They should keep her in that iron cage for the rest of her life. They should let her mother rot in there.

_Maybe you could write to me. I would like that. There is very little to do here, and I get very bored. I hope your foster family is treating you well. I want to know what's going on. You are still my child after all, and I love you very much Sara. I hope you're keeping you grade up and doing well in school. I would love to hear about everything that's going on. Please write Sara, I miss you so much._

_Much Love,_

_Mom_

Sara knew she would never, ever write to her mother. She would never let her mother know what was going on in her life. She would shut her mother out. And when she got to collage, and after that. She would erase all the bread crumbs. She would disappear and never let her mother find her. Especially if her mother ever got out.

The letter, as with all the letters that came before this one, sounded dry and empty to Sara. They lacked actual feeling, real emotion. Maybe it was just Sara, but maybe it wasn't. Either way, she knew she would throw this letter away, like she did with all the other letters. But not just throw it away, she would burn it. She would erase any trace of the letter's existence, like she could pretend it had never come, had never been written.

Like maybe if it was turned to ashes, Sara could pretend she never read it, never got it, never touched that evil letter. Like she could pretend her mother was only that little dark spot on her heart, nothing else.

But there was Greg, who still hugged her tightly. Who knew nothing of this letter, nothing of that darkness. He knew about her past, about her mother, and loved her anyway. He still hugged her like he could fix all the cracks and breaks in her heart. He was there like he could mend all that was wrong with her. Maybe he was stupid, or naive or overly confident in himself. Ignored all that was wrong with her. Or maybe he just didn't care, loved her to much to care.

She had Greg, who did love her, and she knew she could show him the letter and he would still comfort her. Would tell her she could make her own choices, and wasn't bound by anything as a teenager. She could show Greg, and he would desert her. She could trust Greg completely and fully. She could trust him with her life, and there was the problem.

It made her nervous because she never trusted anyone as much as Greg. No one had ever come along like that. Sara never felt she could trust anyone with her life, not even herself. But she could trust Greg. She could. And that made her nervous, like she was giving a part of herself away with that trust. And maybe she was. Maybe it was a good thing, but Sara couldn't tell.

And all this was spiraling around in her head. All her nervousness and insecurities. All her thoughts about her mother, and about Greg. Such different thoughts too. And Greg still held her, hugged her tightly to him. Like maybe he knew what was going on in her head, knew the general outline anyway. And Sara felt totally safe in his arms. Because she knew she could trust him, knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And this made her feel totally completely safe.

For the moment anyway.


	29. Anchovies

AN:Ahhah. Another chapter up. Oh I'm so happy. Just to point out. Fredy and everything about him (except his name and gender) is drawn directly form a friend of mine, and I have been to her beach house. It's sooooo cool. And it's HUGE. Okay, done with my meaningless rambling, here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

The entire Nerd Squad was at Fredy's house. Mostly because he had the most centrally located house, and it was closest to the highway. And also because they couldn't meet at Greg's house without picking up half a dozen new passengers.

They were loading all their suitcases into the multiple cars. Cassy's family had a mini-van they let her borrow for the occasion. Fredy's brother Ty volunteered to drive the designated "luggage car". Cassy was taking everyone except him and Catherine, Warrick and Fredy. Catherine, Warrick and Fredy were using Catherine's car.

Ty and Fredy both assured them that the cottage was big enough for all 10 of them, but a few of them, Sara and Kiley specifically, were a little worried. Maybe because the word cottage was used and cottage implied lack of space.

"Fredy," Sara said. "Where are we going to park 3 cars?"

Fredy grinned at her. "The driveway," he stated.

"Don't worry," Ty said to her. He and Nick would be driving ahead and all the others would follow him.

"You guys all have your cell phones and whatever," Ty asked. Like obedient little kids, all lined up in a row, those with cell phones nodded.

"Okay, get in you cars," Ty said, opening the door to his own car.

Warrick hopped into Catherine's car, the passenger seat and Fredy got into the back. He didn't specify why he was riding with them. Both Catherine and Warrick had their suspicions why. Oh course the truth was much less exciting then the suspicions. Catherine had a bad sense of direction. Fredy was only there to make sure she didn't get lost. Nothing else.

Cassy got into the driver's seat of the mini van, a car she wouldn't be caught dead in a year ago. But she wouldn't have been caught dead in present company either, so she might as well drive the matching car. Nick got in to the passenger seat. Kiley and Archie sat next to each other in the middle two seat and Greg and Sara were in the back.

"Are we there yet," Greg called out.

"Greg," Cassy said slowly. "We haven't left the drive way yet. We haven't moved. How can we be there?"

"I was just checking," Greg pouted, sounding offended. Cassy rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

It was indeed a long ride, and despite Fredy driving along with them, Catherine managed to get lost. Twice. To be fair, Cassy got lost too, but she only got minorly lost. Catherine got so lost, that even Fredy had no idea where they were.

But they all managed to get there after several long hours. And Kiley and Sara's worries about there not being enough space instantly vanished. Everyone, excepting Fray and Ty of course, whistled when they looked up at the "cottage"

Cottage did the house no justice. It was bigger then most of the foster house Sara's been in. And it was right by the water. Literary. It was as close as you could get to the beach without getting wet.

Sara knew Fredy had a lot of money, everyone knew. But this was so cool. They all rushed into the house before even unpacking. Again, except for Fredy and Ty, who started pulling the suitcases out of the car.

It was big. Fredy had mentioned that they owned it, but it still blew Greg out of his mind. After the initial shock wore off, they all helped bring the suitcases inside the house. One week here was going to be so cool.

There was a kitchen, a big living room/den area, a bathroom and a bed room downstairs. On the second floor were 3 more bedrooms, a bathroom and a smaller den, complete with two books shelves. After dumping the suitcases on the floor of the den, they went out to claim and divide up the bedrooms. Ty, Fredy and Nick all went to get food for the coming week.

Ty and Fredy, being brothers, would get the downstairs bedroom. Archie and Greg volunteered to sleep on the two sofas in the living room. So Sara and Kiley would get one bedroom, Catherine and Cassy would get the second and Warrick and Nick would get the last.

When the food got back, all of them had a great time baking a pizza. Three pizzas actually. One was Greg and Archie's alone, because no body else wanted to eat anchovies, garlic and onions.

"Why did you make that thing," Kiley asked them, a disgusted look on her face. She pinched her nose to stop from breathing the rancid smell.

"It's good," Greg said taking a large bit out of one of the pieces.

"Why did you buy anchovies," Kiley asked, rounding on Ty.

"I didn't," Ty said hastily, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I did," Fredy stated proudly.

"Do you enjoy torturing us," Kiley burst out. She looked ready to murder Fredy and hide the body.

"They told me to get the anchovies," Fredy said pointing to Greg and Archie who's mouths were full of pizza and the anchovies in question, so they couldn't defend themselves.

"And I suppose that makes our suffering all okay," Kiley snapped. She groaned and went back to her own slice of pizza.

"Here," Archie said waving the piece of pizza in her face. "It's good," He taunted.

Kiley scowled and picked a piece of pepperoni off her slice and threw it at Archie. It landed in his hair and Greg started laughing. He stopped when an identical piece of pepperoni landed in his own hair.

"Hey," he cried. "That wasn't nice."

"You seemed to think it was funny before," Kiley pointed out.

"Well sure," Greg said with a shrug. "That's when the pepperoni flinging was affecting Archie, and not me."

"Just for that you should get hit with another piece of pepperoni," Archie said.

"Okay, let's cease acting like children," Fredy said loudly.

"But we are children," Archie pointed out.

"Until we turn 16," Greg said.

"And can drive," Archie added

"And drink," Greg put it.

"You can't drink until you're 21," Kiley hastened to point out.

"Yeah you tell that to those two," Greg said pointing at Cassy and Catherine.

"What are you talking about," Cassy snapped.

"Nothing," Greg said sarcastically. "I didn't say anything."

"Shut up," Cassy said.

"He didn't say anything," Archie said.

"You shut up too," Cassy said.

"But-" Greg and Archie said. They were cut off when they were both smacked in the face with yet more pepperoni pieces.

"Just be quite," Sara said.

"No," Greg have shouted. "I have my fifth amendment right to free speech," Greg said.

"First amendment," Kiley corrected.

"What?"

"First amendment. Freedom of speech is your first amendment, not fifth. Fifth is right against self incrimination or something like that," Kiley said.

"Whatever," Greg said with a wave of his hand. "Either way I have a right to free speech and I will not be sil-"

He was cut off by Sara kissing him.

"You were saying," She said when they broke apart, a little smile on her face.

"Yeah...I'll shut up now," Greg said softly, looking a bit dazed.

"Honestly, it's the only way I can get you to stop talking," Sara said. Everyone, with the exception of Greg, who was still looking like someone had hit him over the head or something, laughed


	30. Fredy's Secrect

After finishing their food everyone moved to the living room and watched a movie that Greg had brought. _Cheaper By the Dozen_, the newer remade version. Why he had brought that movie of all movies, was anyone's guess. The TV was on a small side, and it didn't have cable or anything, but no one was complaining. It wasn't like they planned to be watching a lot of TV.

Greg and Sara, once again attached at the hip, were sitting on the floor, not wanting to be squeezed on the couch. Warrick and Catherine were sitting on one couch, Cassy next to them and Kiley on the other side. On the other couch was Ty and Fredy Archie and Nick.

The movie started and everyone shut up, except for Greg. Greg had a running cometary on the whole movie. Not that he got to say all of it.

"You just do this on purpose don't you," Sara accused him. Greg smiled and nodded.

"Of course,' he said happily. Sara sighed.

"You speak again, and I will never ever kiss you ever again," she said threatingly. Of course it was an empty threat, everyone knew it. Greg knew it. But he didn't say anything else throughout the rest of the movie.

The next day, everyone got up early and changed quickly into their swimsuits. Then they all reconvened back in the living room, because Ty called a short meeting. Kiley was arguing with Sara all the way down the stairs.

"The whole point is to wear it without the shirt Sara," Kiley was saying.

"Well you shouldn't have packed it then," Sara snapped back.

"What's the matter, Cassy asked, coming up to them with Greg.

"Sara is wearing her shirt over her bathing suit," Kiley said, pointing, like it was some gross scandal.

Greg got that sad puppy dog look on his face. "Aww, some on Sara," he said.

"You were in on this weren't you," Sara accused.

"Me," Greg said, holding his hands up. "How could you think that," He said like she was accessing him of a horrible crime. But he had a goofy grin on his face which ruined his claim of innocence.

"Pervert," Sara muttered.

"Sara it's a swim suit," Kiley pointed out.

"It's a bikini, it's like there's nothing on," Sara protested. She caught the look Greg got on his face. "Pervert," she shrieked again.

"Okay," Greg said. "Just chill out. If Sara wants to wear the t-shit, let her wear the t-shirt."

Kiley stalked away angerly and Cassy walked away with an odd confused look on her face.

"You're still a pervert," Sara said softly to Greg, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure," Greg muttered. "Now come on, I want to go swimming," He said, getting back into the mind set of a little kid who has been denied ice cream for to long. Sara rolled her eyes and followed him to the living room.

Sara was the only one wearing a t-shirt over her swim suit. Greg and Archie both had on floral patterned swimming trunks in bright orange and red. Warrick's swimming trunks were solid blue, and Nick's were green. Ty and Fredy's suits matched, they were striped red and gold. Cassy had on a dark blue bikini, Kiley had one with red and blue flowers. Catherine's bikini was dotted with gold stars. Sara's bikini was bright red, not that anyone could see it.

"Okay guys," Ty said. "Back here at 7:00 for dinner. Personally I don't care what you do for lunch. That's it. Now...disperse."

They did...disperse. In the form of shrieking as they ran out of the beach house. They all headed immediately for the water, after setting up their towels and whatnot on the sand.

Catherine was probably the only one who didn't rush straight for the water. She sat on her towel, looking out at the others rushing into the ocean.

"You coming," Warrick asked her. Salt water was already dripping from his hair. Catherine shrugged.

"I'm not a good swimmer," she said. Warrick shrugged.

"I won't let you drown," he said and so Catherine got up and followed him to the water.

A little late in the day, the group decided to play Chicken. Of course it was Greg's idea. Sara and Greg were a pair, so were Catherine and Warrick, that much was obviously. cassy was on Fredy's shoulders, and Kiley was paired with Archie. By default, Nick was stuck with Ty. Which turned out not to be such a bad thing. After 3 rounds, Nick and Ty were the undisputed champions.

Cassy lost her towel for a good portion of the afternoon. As it happened, Greg had hidden it under his own towel, which cause Cassy to yank his feet out from under him. Greg swallowed quite a bit of sand.

At dinner, everyone crowed around to get plates of spaghetti, Kiley's dinner of choice.

"So did you get her number," Catherine asked Fredy.

"What are you talking about," Fredy asked, putting so spaghetti on his fork.

"That tall red headed girl that was flirting on you for like two hours straight. Don't tell me you don't remember that," Catherine said.

"Oh. Umm...no," Fredy said. He looked a bit uncomfortable, something Catherine apparently didn't pick up on.

"Why not?" It was Archie who spoke this time. But everyone was listing with rapt attention.

"She's not my thing," Fredy said shortly, obviously hoping his friends would just drop it.

"What do you mean," Archie asked.

"Whoa, Freeze," Ty exclaimed. He turned to his brother. "You didn't tell them?"

"How the hell did you know," Fredy asked a little angerly. He pushed his plate of spaghetti away from himself.

"I'm your brother," Ty pointed out. "I know stuff about you."

"Drop it," Fredy muttered, pulling his plate back to him. But of course they could drop it now. Sara felt bad for him. He obviously had a secret he didn't want to share. Sara knew what that was like. She knew very well.

"Why didn't you tell them," Ty asked, making it very clear to his brother he wouldn't drop it.

"Because they were the start of the rumor mill," Fredy said sharply. He was obviously referring to Cassy and Catherine. Sara had never seen Fredy like this. Fredy was always calm and collected and open. He was the voice of reason and rationalized everything for you. This was a bit out of character for him.

"So," Ty said. Ty was starting to sound a lot like his younger brother. Maybe it ran in the family.

"So I didn't want to get beat up by the basketball team," Fredy stated, speaking softly.

"And our parents," Ty asked. Fredy glared at him.

"What about them," Fredy snapped. Ty smiled softly at his brother.

"They weren't always right you know," he said. Fredy shrugged, like it didn't really matter. "You don't tell the, I will," Ty threatened. Fredy glared even more at his brother. Then he returned to his plate of food.

"I'm gay," he stated simply, talking to his plate rather then his friend. "And my parents were...religious."

"He's trying to tell you they were freaking bible-thumping homophobs," Ty said. It was in a lighter mood and Fredy looked up.

"Which didn't do much for my self esteem," Fredy put in. But he was half-joking now and had a smile on. He was back to his old self. There was a moment of silence in the room while everyone digested this bit of information about Fredy.

It was Greg who broke the silence. "Okay, getting past that. Why is it so freakin' quite in here," he exclaimed.

I swear if you attention span was any shorter..." Fredy muttered. But Greg didn't hear him. He was chewing his spaghetti with as much noise and mess as he possibly could.


	31. 39

AN: Oh my God. This is getting to be a really looooong story. I admire anyone who has the patiance and the time to read it all. This is so cool. I love this story so much. And I don't see an end to it either. But of course, as those who have read my other stories know, I am prone to do random things. So this could end at any moment. I think I might go all the way to next summer though. I want to bring in Nick's babysitter (that evil last minute babysitter he was susposed to trust) and his siblings too. I was watching a rerun, something I had taped, the other night and aperently Nick has a brother AND sister. I always pictured him as an only child for some reason. So I have to do that. But I got to stop right around next summer anyway (storywise, not real life) because Catherine graduates (so does Cassy and Fredy and Grissom) and we all know she dosen't go to collage. So maybe I'll stop it there. But again, when my mind takes over and I write, all I can do is keep up. So my advice: enjoy it while you can 'cause I don't know how long it's gonna last. I'm gonna try to bring in Grissom more, and I want to work in Bobby and Mia in somehow. Not sure if that's gonna get off the ground or not. Okay done with my rambling, I took enough of your time anyway. Hope you like this chapter, oh and by the way: all that happens to Greg, actually happened to my friend, in it's entierty too. God my friend was crazy.

* * *

The Nerd Squad, like any group of random, semi-normal teenagers, loved their week at the beach. It was great fun for all of them, and the days feel into a pattern. They'd wake up around 9ish, make breakfast. Greg actually had a fun time with this despite how prone he was to burning any food he came in contact with. After eating, they'd spend the day at the beach, which was really their front yard, and come back around 7 or so for dinner. Then they'd all gather in the living room for a movie, either something Greg bought or a rented movie from the local movie place. And then they'd all sit around talking, like they group of friends they were, until they all wondered off to bed.

Things were relatively uneventful for the most part, until Thursday. On Thursday, when she was swimming, Sara heard a scream. Greg was actually the one doing the screaming, and for a good reason.

When she swam over to him, his face was twisted up in pain, and he was clutching his right arm, and blood was seeping out between his fingers.

"What happened," Sara demanded. Greg couldn't answer, he just shook his head frantically, and Sara didn't bother trying to make him answer. She half-lead, half-dragged Greg out of the water, trying very hard to maintain her calm. Her eyes scanned the beach for Kiley, or Archie, or Catherine or anyone really. Anyone she knew.

"What happened," came Kiley's freaked, panicked voice. She was running up to them, a towel wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know," Sara sais quickly. "Kiley, go find...find Ty or someone, and give me that towel. Kiley handed her sister the towel wrapped around her waist without question.

The blood from Greg's arm was dripping into the surrounding sand. Sara quickly pressed the towel to Greg's arms, and Greg held it there. He seemed to be getting his control back, even though it still really hurt.

They went back to the beach house, and Sara hurriedly looked for gauze bandages, pulling out the medicine cabinet, and looking for a fist aid kit. She didn't find anything when Ty finally got. And by that time, Greg, who was sitting on the couch, had almost passed out from blood loss.

"Did you call 9-1-1," Ty asked. Sara blinked a couple times and shook her head. That idea had completely escaped her. Ty went and got the phone and called 9-1-1.

The beach house was otherwise empty. Ty must have told Kiley to stay out, and keep the other guys out.

"Okay, the ambulance is coming," Ty said, coming into the living room. "What happened."

Sara shook her head. "I have no idea. No clue," She said softly. She was looking worriedly at Greg.

"Stop that," Greg said. It wasn't with his usual spunk, but at least he was talking. "I'm not dead yet."

If they were under any other situation, Sara would've laughed, because it was funny. After it stopped being horrible and scary and all that.

When the ambulance got there, Greg had indeed passed out. The wound on his arm just wouldn't stop bleeding, and Sara had entered anxious-freaked-out-panic mode again.

"I'm riding in the ambulance with him," Sara said quickly. The paramedics instantly moved aside for her. Ty nodded and helped her into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Ty said.

* * *

When Ty got to the hospital, Sara was pacing the waiting room.

"Did you tell the others," Sara asked. Ty nodded.

"They're at the house all scared and anxious, waiting for a phone call," Ty said.

"They won't tell me anything," Sara exclaimed, resuming her pacing again. "Nothing!"

"Sara," Ty said, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her. "Calm down! Deep breath," Ty said.

Sara glared at Ty for a meant, temporally fueled with fire and defiance and worry, and then she seemed to collapse. She sat in a chair and seemed to lose all her fire.

"What happened," he asked. Sara shook her head.

"I heard him scream and saw his arm all bleeding...I saw Kiley and told her to find you...that's it," Sara said hopelessly.

Ty nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Sara," he said. He smiled slightly when he spoke and said it with such sincerity, that Sara actually believed him. Even though the better (smarter) part of her brain was telling her it was hopeless, this new part, that seemed to awaken with the introduction of Greg into her life, was telling her to hope. So she did, she hoped.

* * *

All in all, this hope payed off. After a few hours, a doctor came out and told Sara that Greg was fine, awake and asking to see her. Sara smiled with joy and relief. She walked quickly to the room Greg was in.

"Hey," she said to Greg. He was laying on his bed and, aside from the bandage wrapped around his right arm, he looked relatively normal.

"Hi," Greg said happily, smiling and not even flinching.

"You look much better," Ty stated. He had walked in and smiled at Greg. Greg nodded enthusiastically.

"Where is everyone else," Greg asked, craning his neck to look at the door.

"They're back at the beach house," Ty said. "Did the doctors tell you when you could get out," he asked.

Greg nodded again. "Yeah. They said an hour, if I check out. They just needed to stitch me up," Greg said with a shrug.

"39," Greg said, apparently thrilled. "I got 39 stitches. I woke up after they wrapped up my arm and all that. They were gonna put me back to sleep to stitch me up. But I told them not to, just use the numbing stuff, 'cause I wanted to watch."

Sara rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Greg. "So did you," she asked. Greg nodded.

"I watched them put in all 39 stitches. It was so cool," He exclaimed. He was obviously having the time of his life right now.

"So do you know what did it," Sara asked. Greg shook his head.

"I heard them say something about a sand shark or something like that. But I don't know. It didn't feel like something bite me, so I don't know," Greg said. But he obviously wasn't going to let this stop him from having his fun.

"I'll bet I get a really cool scar," he said.

"What is it about guys and scars," Sara muttered.

"Scars are cool," Greg insisted. Sara laughed.

"So how do you like the hospital," Ty asked him.

"It's cool here," Greg said. "I hope I get to come back. Maybe I'll explode my house or something," Greg said with a grin on his face. Sara could tell that he was only half-joking and wondered what on earth gave Greg his personality.

"Yeah...Let's not do that Greg," Ty said. Greg laughed this time.

"Okay," he said, pretending to be very upset and discouraged.

"Greg Sanders," came the voice of a nurse. They all turned to the door.

"You're free to go," she said. "Just sign out at the desk. And get the information about coming back to get the stitches removed okay."

"Yay," Greg shouted and practically leaped out of bed. The nurse smiled, looking a bit shocked with Greg. Ty laughed.

"Okay, come on, let's get you home," Ty said.

* * *

"Are you dead or dying or any of that," Kiley asked Greg as soon as he walked in the door. Greg shook his head.

"Nope. I have 39 stitches in my arm, but that's all," he said grinning. "Were you all scared," he said in a mocking tone.

"No, I was hoping that there was a complication and they'd have to saw your arm off," Kiley said, not missing a beat.

"You wound me, Kiley," Greg said, placing a hand to his chest.

"I didn't put that gash in your arm."

"That's not what I meant."

"Don't try to keep up Greg, you don't have the brain capacity," Kiley said. There were grins on both Greg and Kiley's faces and it was apparent they were joking.

"So did you watch them put the stitches in," Kiley asked. Greg nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. All 39," he said happily.


	32. A Surprise

AN: Ahaha. Another chapter up. Yay! This one's cool. :D Enjoy!

* * *

The next day was a little different. Greg obviously couldn't go swimming because of the stitches in his arm, but that wasn't going to stop the others. Except Sara. She didn't even change into her swim suit. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Greg, everyone else had already left. 

"Why aren't you swimming," he asked her.

"So I can keep you company," she said simply.

"Cool," he said. He knew trying to convince her to go to the beach anyway was a waste of time. And personally he was touched that she would skip out on the beach for him.

The two watched movies that Greg had brought and talked and joked around. Like normal, like any other day. Late in the afternoon, the phone rang.

"Hello," Sara said answering the phone. She listened to the person on the other end and then handed the phone to Greg.

"It's your Lila," she explained. Greg took the phone happily.

"Hey," he said. "Did Ty tell you and everybody about my trip to the hospital," Greg asked.

"Yeah," Lila said. "Trent was worried a shark bit your head off. But that's not the reason I called."

"What's up?"

"Um...it's about Jasmin," Lila said slowly.

"Did something happen," Greg asked quickly, his mind immediately jumping to very bad conclusions.

"She's not hurt or anything," Lila said hastily. Greg breathed a sigh of relief. "She had kittens," Lila squealed. Greg's eyes widened and Sara looked at him expectantly.

"Really," Greg breathed.

"Yeah. Mom won't let us near them. They're all in a cardboard box in your room. They're soo cute."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. I can't wait for you to get home. There's six of them. And all of them are pure white, except one. He's all black except for a little spot over his right eyes. He looks kind of funny actually. He sticks out like a sore thumb."

After saying his good byes to his sister, Greg hung up the phone and looked at Sara with a huge grin on his face.

"Jasmin had kittens," he told her.

"Did you know she was going to have kittens," Sara asked. Greg shook his head.

"If I knew, I would've brought her with me," he said.

* * *

Greg was quite eager to share the news with the others, when they got back. Cassy immediately asked if she could have a kitten and Fredy followed suit. Greg got a pained, considering look on his face. 

"I like my kittens," he said, almost whining. "You can't have the black one," he said quickly. "But I guess so."

"You'll be able to see them," Cassy pointed out. "We are your friends after all."

"I guess," Greg repeated with a small shrug.

"You're awfully possessive," Nick said. Greg shrugged again, a grin on his face.

"And you cannot have a cat Fredy," Ty said to his brother.

"Why not," Fredy asked, sounding closer to 5 then to 16, almost 17.

"I'm allergic," Ty pointed out, an amused smile on his face.

"Your point being..." Fredy said, making his brother laugh.

"Can I have Fredy's cat," Nick asked quickly.

Greg seemed very amused with all these dealings over his cats. He laughed softly and then nodded. "Okay. But I want the black kitten and at least one other," he stated. He didn't really mind giving away kittens to his friends. Like Cassy said, he would see them again.

It struck Sara as a bit odd that they were dealing out all the kittens, and yet no one had even seen the kittens yet. No one in this beach house anyway.

"No Kiley," Sara said quickly, catching the look on her foster sister's face.

"What," Kiley said swiftly, trying to look innocent.

"No cats." Sara said. "Miss- uh...Mom wouldn't allow it," Sara said quickly, trying to cover up her slip of the tongue. But only Kiley and Greg caught Sara's slip. And it almost hurt Sara to call her foster mother mom. But hiding her secret was more important.

Kiley gave her a look and Sara sighed. She knew Kiley would keep giving her that look. That slightly-very-disappointed-though-I'll-deny-it-all-even-though-you-really-should-tell-them-because-they'll-love-you-anyway look that Kiley was good at pulling off.

"Um...Guys," Sara said loudly over all the arguing over who would get the kittens and all that. But silence came quickly, and Sara was shocked. They looked at her, because she had interrupted their fun and arguments, and obviously had something important.

"I...I have something to tell you. Kiley...Kiley's my foster sister. I've been in the system for... quite a while," she said. She didn't want to put a date, a time on it, even though she could without a problem. "So...um... yeah," she finished lamely. Greg reached out for her hand and squeezed.

Nick looked at her and their eyes connected for a moment and he nodded. Like he understood. Like he had a similar problem. She didn't see Warrick and Fredy staring at her also, like they understood too.

Sara knew that everyone had secrets, it was human nature. But maybe, just maybe, these kids, the Nerd Squad, came together because of them. Because these secrets...put something in themselves, made them seek out these kids. Maybe everyone felt at home in their little group, because each could sense the secrets of the others. And they loved each other anyway.

Maybe they were connected on a deeper level and that's why they understood. They wouldn't pressure each other, but let things come out. Unless of course the targeted secret merited special interest. Or the person doing the targeting was Kiley.

Secrets...some secrets felt better when shared, some felt worse. Sara didn't know where her's fit in. Maybe somewhere in the middle. But she didn't know exactly because she didn't speak her whole secret. She only told them one part. It was all she could handle at the moment.

Kiley looked at her foster sister with pride and happiness in her eyes. Kiley didn't mention that Sara had neglected to tell the whole story, and neither did Greg.

'One step at a time,' Sara thought.

And the odd thing was, the same thought had formed in the minds of every last person sitting in that room, for one reason or another. Maybe they really were connected on a deeper level then the surface.

Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

Yeah. And maybe man-eating jelly beans were flying out of Sara's nose.


	33. Perfectly Normal

AN: AHHHHHH! Eough extended vacation. I can't take anymore vacation. MUST...KEEP...WRITING! Besides, I'm still having writers block on my other story. But I'll try very hard to get another chapter out for A Growing Family.

* * *

They dropped off Greg, Sara and Kiley at Greg house first. Greg hopped out of the car before the others, leaving Sara and Kiley to drag the suitcases out. Trent and Brittany were already waiting for him on the step and Greg hugged them both.

"I want to see your stitches," Trent said loudly. Brittany nodded in agreement. Greg already had the bandage undone before any of the other teenagers got out of the car.

"Ewww," Trent and Brittany cried together. Greg laughed.

"Did you get bitten by a shark," Brittany asked, looking at her older brother with pride and amazement. Greg glanced quickly at Sara, who had come up behind him, and then turned back to his sister.

"Yeah! It was a big shark with a million teeth," Greg said, miming the sharks mouth with his hands. "It nearly ripped my arm off."

Sara rolled her eyes, but Brittany and Trent ate the words up. They completely believed his story.

"You're so full of it Greg," Sara muttered in his ear. Greg shrugged and flashed her a goofy smile.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by fast. Like someone had sped up the clocks. Two days before the start of school found Cassy, Sara and Kiley standing in the line of the movie theater concession stand. The Nerd Squad agreed to make it a girl day and a boy day. The girl were going to a movie marathon. Minus Catherine. Catherine had opted out for reasons she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Big popcorn," Kiley whispered to Cassy, like the older girl would forget. Though that wasn't likely since Kiley had reminded her about two dozen times in the past five minutes.

"I know," Cassy hissed back.

Having successfully obtained a large popcorn and 3 large sodas, the 3 girls walked happily to their first movie, joking and laughing, causing several other movie-goers to scowl.

* * *

Catherine wasn't with the other girls at the movies. She was sitting in her typical place at Lake Mead.

"Hi," came a voice and Catherine turned. She wasn't at all surprised to see Gil Grissom standing there. He had a large jar in his hand, containingtwo beautiful, but obviously dead, butterflies.

"Hi," Catherine said returning the greeting.

"Happy to be going back to school," he asked her, sitting down next to her. Catherine shrugged.

"One year left," she said, fairly happy.

"Yep," Gil said nodded. "And then collage," he added. He was looking at her hard.

Catherine almost laughed. Collage... her...yeah right. More likely she'd dye her hair purple, bye a jet plane and relocate to Egypt.

"What are you going to collage for," she asked.

"Entomology...Biology...science," Gil said with a smile.

"Entomology...study of...bugs? right," Catherine asked. Gil nodded.

"Yep. I plan on being a criminalist, or a coroner...something to do with dead bodies or solving crimes," he said. Catherine nodded. She didn't find this as weird as she should have.

"Solving crimes huh," she said, slightly amused. Gil nodded.

"So what do you want to go to collage for," Gil asked. But Catherine could tell from his look, that he already knew the answer.

"I'm not going to collage," she said shortly.

Thankfully Grissom dropped the subject and went on to tell her about the butterflies he just recently caught. Catherine was grateful for his presence and his company and his friendship. Because, though he obviously had some social issues, he didn't judge her at all.

* * *

"I'm not going on that," Archie said shaking his head, pointing at the roller coaster the others wanted him to go on.

"Man, I'm almost wishing we brought the girls," Nick teased.

"I'm sure you are," Archie said, unembarrassed. "I am not going to ride that!"

"Fine," Fredy said. "You get to hold our stuff and wait for us at the exit."

Archie nodded. He really did not want to ride that roller coaster.

"Come on Archie. It's only a 12 story drop," Greg said in a pleading voice.

"That's supposed to make me want to go on. No I like my head attached to the rest of my body, thank you!"

"It's not gonna kill you Archie," Warrick said.

"Yeah... I'll be sure to tell that to the coroner when you end up in a body bag."

"Guys, let's go," Fredy pressed. Archie happily took all their hats and sunglasses and sat on a bench near the ride exit.

"Have fun looking at the face of death," he muttered as they rushed off to stand in line.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Kiley said happily as the exited the theater.

"Yeah," Cassy said. Sara nodded in agreement.

"Glad we didn't bring the boys," Cassy continued.

"Greg wouldn't have shut up," Kiley said. Then she looked at Sara. "Well...except..."

"Can it Kiley," Sara said, even though she totally agreed with her foster sister. Cassy laughed.

"We have about 45 minutes left until the next movie," Sara said. "We gonna go out and get some food."

"Hello..."Kiley said, waving the mostly empty popcorn bag in Sara's face.

"_Real_ food," Sara corrected herself.

"Ruining a perfectly good junk food day," Kiley muttered. Sara cuffed her sister on the back of the head.

"Hey," Kiley exclaimed.

"What," Sara said, faking innocence.

"How about Pizza," Cassy said, indicating the pizza shop across the street. Both Kiley and Sara shrugged and nodded.

* * *

"How was your day," Sara asked Greg and the other guys when they all reconvened in Greg's back yard that night.

"Archie chickened out and wouldn't ride the roller coaster," Greg hastened to say.

"I sure did," Archie said.

Cassy smiled. "Got scared Archie," she asked teasingly.

Archie nodded, very seriously. "I don't like roller coasters," he said.

"So did you force him on it," Cassy asked, turning to Fredy. Fredy shook his head.

"Naw...we let him hold our stuff and wait at the exit."

"Which I did," Archie added.

"Did you go on any rides," Kiley asked Archie.

"He went on that ride that takes you up...and up...and up and then drops you...BOOM," Greg said enthusiastically animating the entire thing.

"And you didn't go on the roller coaster," Cassy asked, very amused now.

"I said I don't like roller coasters," Archie said. "I'm good with everything else."

Cassy and Kiley both laughed.

"So you had a good time," Sara asked. They all nodded.

"But we had a problem with Greg," Warrick said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"And what was that," Sara asked. Greg frowned.

"He was having 'separation anxiety' and almost popped," Warrick said.

"Popped," Sara questioned.

"Like a balloon," Warrick insisted nodding his head.

"From me," Sara asked, wearing a grin identical to Warrick's.

"From his kittens," Warrick said. Sara frowned at Greg, but the smile wasn't gone from her eyes.

"You missed your little furballs more then me," Sara.

"They're cute furballs," Greg said sheepishly. Sara bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

"You didn't miss me at all," Sara said, trying to appear hurt.

"I did," Greg said quickly. "I was gonna call you...on your cell phone...but I didn't have an quarter."

The others were all trying hard not to laugh, or at least not out loud. Kiley was actually clutching her sides, they hurt so much, from keeping the laughter in. Warrick, who was directly behind Greg, gestured to the boy's right pocket and mouthed the word "quarter" to Sara.

Sara walked forward and put one hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg didn't move. She slipped the other hand intoGreg's right pocket and pulled out a coin.

"So...what was wrong with this quarter," she asked. The others were still trying their hardest, without much success, to contain their hysteric laughter.

"Um... well...," Greg started. But he couldn't finish the sentence.

"You are a horrible liar," Sara said. But she was smiling now.

Thankfully, Greg was saved by Catherine who chose that moment to drive up. She got out of her car and so did another boy. Sara recognized him as Gil Grissom and wondered how Catherine knew him.

"Hey," Catherine said to the others, not finding it strange to see them spread out, clutching their sides, huge grins on their faces.

"Gil, meet...the Nerd Squad. Guys...Gil Grissom."

There was a chorus of hi's. Then Warrick turned to Cassy and Fredy.

"Should I feel threatened," he asked jokingly. Cassy rolled her eyes.

"You should be more threatened by that quarter Sara took from Greg. Hell, you should be more threatened by Sara," she said.

"I'm very threatened by Sara," warrick said.

"What," Cassy exclaimed.

"Well yeah. The girl could stick a knife between my eyes without flinching," Warrick said, grinning.

"Not that kind of threatened," Cassy said.

"And I wouldn't do that to you Warrick," Sara, who had heard, put in.

"Well of course you would deny it," Warrick said.

"Hey Cath," Fredy called. "Do you think Sara could stick a knife between Warrick's eyes without flinching?"

"Wouldn't put it past her," Catherine said, also smiling widely.

"Hey," Sara exclaimed.

"Take it as a compliment Sara," Nick said.

"How," Sara asked, glaring furiously at Nick now.

"I don't know...but it'd probably make you ell better," Nick said with a shrug.

"This is perfectly normal," Catherine insisted to Gil.

"Yeah...normal...right," Sara muttered.


	34. Ties and Kidnaping

AN: Ooo another short chapter, but that's okay right? It's so cute too. It's a cute 921 words. So enjoy:)

* * *

"Feels good to be back in school doesn't it," Fredy said to Cassy, Catherine and Warrick. Greg had dragged the rest of the Nerd Squad off somewhere, so it was just those four the first morning of school.

"Yeah," Warrick and Catherine said at the same time. Cassy nodded. At that moment, a tall senior that Warrick, and Cassy recognized only by sight and jersey number, walked up to them. Catherine...Catherine knew him a bit better.

"Hi Kevin," Fredy greeted the boy. Being on the basketball team himself, Fredy knew the boy, and guessed why he was hear.

Kevin smiled and nodded at Fredy then turned to Catherine. "Hey, Catherine. Would you like to go to the Back to School dance with me?"

Warrick tried not to glare at the boy. Cassy and Fredy both smiled in a very amused way.

"That didn't take long," Cassy muttered in a low voice so Kevin wouldn't hear.

"Um...I'm already going with somebody," Catherine said, faking a smile.

"Oh...okay," Kevin said and walked off. Catherine stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

"I _am_ going with someone, right," Catherine asked, a small smile on her face, looking at Warrick.

"Oh course," Warrick said.

"Yeah Cath, he's really gonna blow you off for one of the many girls lining up to date him," Cassy said sarcastically. There was a long silence in which both Warrick and Catherine decided weather or not they should be offended.

Greg and the other chooses that moment to appear. The were running down the hall, all grinning madly and trailing some sort of banner or something. When Catherine felt something being slung around her neck, she realized they were ties.

"What the hell," Cassy exclaimed, clutching her neck.

"Stay still," Archie said firmly.

"Were putting on crazy ties," Sara explained.

After a few more minutes, Greg and the others back away. All the members of the Nerd Squad now had matching ties with stripes in bright reds, yellows and greens.

"There," Greg said satisfied.

Cassy groaned. "Must we wear these," Cassy asked.

"Yes," Sara said firmly.

"Catherine, back me up here," cassy said, turning to her friends.

"I like them," Catherine declared, looking at her own tie.

"Great," Cassy mutter sarcastically.

"They're cool," Catherine insisted. Greg smiled widely at her. Then they all heard the bell ring.

"Science," Greg shouted happily. He grabbed Sara's hand and ran off, dragging her behind him.

Fredy fished his schedule out of his pocket and headed off in the direction of his first class.

* * *

"Good first day," Catherine asked Warrick.

They were both at Catherine's house, on her couch, watching a random TV show neither of them were really watching. Catherine's mother wasn't home right now, and both of the teenagers were waiting for Fredy to come to get them for dinner. The Nerd Squad was going out to a diner for dinner.

Warrick was laying length-ways on the couch, his head propped up by the pillow and the arm rest. Catherine was laying on top of Warrick, her back against his chest, their cheeks pressed together. Catherine could feel the arm Warrick's glasses pressed against her own cheek. Warrick's bare arms were wrapped around her stomach. Catherine's socked feet were pressed against Warrick's feet, which were bare and without socks.

"I guess," Warrick said, his breathing causing a strand of Catherine's hair to flutter in front of his face.

"Why don't you have any socks on," Catherine asked him, a small smile on his lips. She poked the back of Warrick's feet with her toes.

"I don't know," Warrick answered.

They lapsed into silence for a while. But it was not uncomfortable silence. It was a happy silence. Warrick breathed slow and steady, and Catherine's own breathing took up rhythm with his. She was actually slight amused her weight wasn't hindering his breathing at all.

"Aren't I heavy," she said after a few minutes.

"Is this one of those trick questions that'll get me in trouble no matter what I say," Warrick asked softly. Catherine could tell he was smiling, even if she wasn't looking at him right on. She could feel he cheek and eyes all scrunch up.

"No," Catherine said, also smiling now.

"You're not that heavy," Warrick answered.

Catherine rested her hands on Warrick's and rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs.

"You're sweet," she said to him. She could feel Warrick smile again.

"I know," he said, causing Catherine to laugh.

Then the door bell rung. Catherine didn't feel like moving.

"It's unlocked," she shouted. The front door was only in the next room.

"Ow," Warrick muttered.

"Sorry," Catherine apologized for shouting. She turned her head a bit and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," Warrick said softly. They both heard the door open.

"Cath, Warrick." It was Fredy's voice.

"Coming," Warrick and Catherine said loudly at the same time.

"I'm not moving," Catherine said stubbornly, smiling.

"Okay," Warrick said. He sat up a little and slipped one arm under Catherine's legs. He managed to lift her up and then swung her over his shoulder. Catherine shook with loud giggles.

"I got her," warrick said to Fredy who laughed and nodded.

"Kidnaping, Kidnaping," Catherine shouted between giggles.

"It's not Kidnaping," Warrick told her.

"Why not," Catherine managed to get out. She was still laughing, but she wasn't struggling.

"Because you trust me," Warrick said simply as he carried her out the door and Fredy shut it behind them.

Catherine couldn't argue with that.


	35. Exposed and the Consequences

AN: Ooooo the return of intense mortal peril. How I love peril. :D And the return of the clif hanger. Enjoy this chapter:DDD

* * *

"Catherine," Catherine heard her voice being called in the hallway. It was a week into school and people had yet to pick up where they left off. Socially and all that. Catherine was still getting invitations to the Back to School Dance. They had yet to pick up on the thing between her and Warrick. So Catherine assumed it was another one of these boys. So she was surprised to see Gil Grissom coming up to her.

"Gil," she said, a little confused. Gil didn't speak to her in school. Catherine wouldn't have minded if her did, but the fact was he didn't. She hardly saw him during school. So she assumed something must have been wrong. This suspicion was increased when she saw a nervous look on his face.

"What's up," she asked.

Gil looked around before talking to her in a low voice. "Um...I heard some of the jocks talking. Basketball players...about your friend Fredy."

Catherine's eyes widened. "What exactly," she pressed him.

Gil bit his lip before taking a piece of folded colored paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and gave it to her. "As far as I know...there's not many of those papers around. But...even one is enough."

Catherine's took the paper from him. It was a typed out notice, like a advertisement or something. Basically it outed Fredy as a gay person. But of course the words the poster used were much more...colorful.

"Oh shit," Catherine breathed. She knew the basketball players would flip, explode. "Gil, thanks. I'll... I'll see you later."

Catherine took off down the hall. It was lunch time, but she hoped to catch Fredy before lunch. She got her wish. Fredy was at his locker.

"Fredy," she said breathlessly. Fredy gave her a concerned look and Catherine handed him the paper. Fredy's eyes traveled over the colored paper and frowned.

"This isn't good," he said. "The basketball players are not going to be happy."

"They started it," Catherine said. Fredy looked at her.

"How'd they find out," Fredy asked her. He actually looked more scared then angry. Like he didn't really care that he was outed, that the entire school would know by the end of the day, but was very scared by this. And knowing this school, Catherine thought he had every right to be scared.

"I don't know," Catherine said honestly, shaking her head. The lunch bell rang but neither moved. "You know it doesn't matter," Catherine told Fredy. "I mean it doesn't change who you are or anything-"

"I know Cath," Fredy said cutting her off. "I don't care if everybody knows. Mostly I was just hiding from my parents. But now...I don't really care. I'm afraid though that this is going to...mess with the heads of some of my teammates. I don't think they'll take it well. And I'm afraid of them," he said the last part softly, like he didn't want anybody else to know his fear.

"I won't let them do anything to you," Catherine said, gripping Fredy's shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

Lunch was surprisingly and happily uneventful. Catherine was greatly relieved that no one stood up and shouted out anything crazy about Fredy. She passed the paper around the lunch room table. So there was thick tension around them all.

Catherine heard whispers in the hallway, and over the next few days she knew she wasn't imagining things because the others heard them too. Fredy was getting tense and shaky. And Catherine was worried for him.

She knew eventually the whole thing was going to burst. She knew they were walking on thin ice. Very thin ice. They were walking on very thin ice with hot feet.

She was not disappointed. Things did burst. But not in the way she thought they would. Over the next few days, she saw the way Fredy was treated by the general population of the school. Like a slimy thing under a rock. She hated that. She loathed it. And when things finnaly bust, it was worse then she thought. Much worse

* * *

Fredy was walking in front of the school. The others were waiting for him at the ice cream shop down the street. Fredy was held up at school for a moment for an early basketball meeting, even though the season wouldn't start for a few months.

He didn't see the car until it was too late, and even if he had seen it earlier, he wouldn't have been able to move. He thought the car would stop, and out of instance, backed up. If there wasn't a wall behind him, Fredy would've fallen.

The car struck him and would've throw him back, but Fredy had nowhere to go. He hit the wall, and was momentarily stuck between the car and the wall of the school. The car backed up and Fred feel to the ground. He knew a couple of his ribs were probably broken, along with his legs.

He actually held onto his conciseness for longer then he should have. He stayed awake. And it was good, because he was focusing on what he saw, and repeating something to himself over and over in his head.

He finally did faint. The last thing that registered in his mind, was hearing his cell phone ring.

* * *

"Damn," Cassy said, hanging up her phone. The Nerd Squad was all sitting in two booths at the ice cream shop.

"He's not picking up," Catherine asked. She had a bad feeling right now. A very bad feeling.

Cassy shook her head. "It couldn't have taken him this long," she complained.

"Shit," Catherine breathed and stood up. They hadn't ordered, as they were waiting on Fredy, so the others followed her. Most of them ha confused looks on their face.

Catherine ran flat out back to the school, all the while praying that her thoughts, he speculations, were wrong.

She started to circle the school and came to a halt at a secluded area of the parking lot. Cassy, who was behind her, actually ran into her when she stopped.

"Catherine! What the hell is going on," cassy started to rant and then stopped when she saw what Catherine was staring at.

"Oh shit," Cassy breathed. Catherine was the first to get "unfrozen" She moved forward quickly, and the others followed after several silent moments.

"Fredy," Catherine said loudly, seeing if he was awake. She knelt down next to him. His knees were mangled and bloody and she could tell that he had broken a couple of his ribs.

"Fredy," she repeated, hoping he would wake up. She was certain he was alive, she was positive.

"Cassy," she heard Sara's voce say, muffled and disoriented...like she was hearing through several feet of water.

"Cassy, call 9-1-1."

Catherine held Fredy's head, the back of which, she suspected, had been wacked against the wall.

She heard Archie barf. But still Catherine didn't take her eyes away from Fredy. Fredy was...no...is her best friend. He in no way deserved this.

She would make whoever did this to him pay. She promised to herself, they wouldn't get out of this in one piece, she would make sure of that.


	36. Dealing

AN: YAY! Another one. Still clifhanger-y and the mortal peril hasn't left yet. So sad...poor Fredy. This is one of those rare moments where I know what is going to happen in the next chapter. (and by rare I mean it's probably happened 3 times out of all my stories. Usually I just start writting and then I'm not in controll anymore) So enjoy:D

* * *

"You'll tell us if..." Sara's voice faltered. She looked at Cassy.

"If anything changes," Cassy said solemnly. The ambulance had taken Fredy away. Sara, Archie, Greg and Nick would all go home. Warrick and Catherine were going to try to visit the hospital, along with Cassy, as they were the ones that knew him best. Cassy called Ty now to tell him what had happened.

Archie was still clutching his stomach. The fours kids made their way to the bus stop.

Catherine eyes were already red and puffy from trying not to cry. Warrick noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. Shaking like she had ice down her back. Warrick walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped like she had shocked her.

"Shhh," he murmured in her ear. Catherine looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Why would somebody do this," she said. "To Fredy."

"People who do this...they don't need a reason," Warrick said softly.

"Come on," Cassy said to them. They all walked to Catherine's car. Catherine tried to get the key's out of her pocket but she couldn't, her hands were shaking so badly. Catherine sighed and gave up. Warrick wormed his hand in her pocket and pulled out the keys. He handed them to Cassy who open the front seat and got behind the wheel. Warrick helped Catherine in the back seat.

They drove to the hospital in complete silence. Catherine's mind was racing, and her body was still shaking.

* * *

Kiley and Sara got off the bus at their stop. Greg got off too, though he didn't need too, and would have to catch the bus again. Kiley got into the house and Greg hugged Sara before letting her go.

"Auf Wiedersehen," he said in her ear. Sara smiled sadly, grateful he tried to keep some normalcy in the day. She needed that. Things were so crazy, so twisted, so wrong, she needed something normal to hang onto. She needed to know that the world wasn't really as evil as it seemed right then.

"Au revior," Sara whispered. Greg hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he told her. "Make sure you sister does too."

Sara nodded and walked slowly into her house. She walked immediately into her room and found Kiley sitting on her bed. Even though it was still early, Sara still felt like doing nothing but sleeping right now.

Kiley stood up and walked out of her sister's room. She paused at the door.

"Buonas Nächte," Kiley said. She was also trying to keep things as normal as possible. Bringing things back to the old times when things were happy.

"Buonas nuits," Sara said back. Kiley shut off the light, though it was pontless with the sunlight streaming through the window, and exited the room.

* * *

Greg walked away from Sara's house, to the bus stop. He riffled through his pockets and pulled out another dollar for bus fare.

Getting home safely, Greg walked upstairs, but not to his room. He went to his sisters' room. Only Cilla was sitting on the bed. Greg walked over to her and hugged his sister.

"What's wrong," Cilla asked in a concerned voice. Greg told her what had happened in a soft, breathless voice. Cilla rubbed her brother's back comfortingly.

"Cilla," Greg said resting his head in his older sister's lap. Suddenly he felt like a small child. Like a little boy thrown into the world and not told how things work. Like he knew nothing, didn't understand. "Why are there raciest in the world? Why are there prejudices? Why can't everyone just accept things for the way they are?"

Cilla looked down sadly at her little brother. She knew he wasn't really looking for an answer. If he was he wouldn't have asked such an unanswerable question. She didn't answer. She just looked at her brother's sad, brown eyes. She tried to comfort him as much as she could. And Greg was happy for that.

But he would have been happier if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Archie watched his friend get off the bus. Normally Archie would've tried to stall the bus driver, but today he didn't feel like it. He just wanted to get home. He didn't even talk to Nick in the seat next to him.

Archie got off near his house. When he got into his house he went directly to his basements, where all his computers were. Archie immediately started up one of the desktops and immersed himself in a game. A game where nothing could touch him. His own little world where everything was fine.

* * *

When the bus got to the stop near Nick's house, Nick didn't get off.

'One more stop' he told himself. But he knew that one would turn into two, then three. He wouldn't ever have to get off this bus. He could ride this bus until the end of the line.

'One more stop' he thought. For good measure, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it off. Replacing it in his pocket, Nick leaned back in his seat and watched the street go by out his window.

* * *

When they walked into the hospital visitor's entrance, Ty was waiting for them.

"They took him in for surgery now," were the first words out of his mouth. Cassy frowned and bit her lip. All four of them sat down in the chairs in the waiting room.

"What happened," Fredy asked. Cassy didn't say anything and Catherine was still too shocked to register what Fredy had said. So Warrick was the one to speak.

"I don't know. We were waiting for him at the ice cream place. Then Cath stars running out, muttering something. And then we see him in the parking lot. I don't even know what happened."

"He was hit by a car," Ty told him. Warrick nodded.

"The basketball players," Cassy said softly.

"What," Ty said sharply.

"They did this. I know they did," cassy said forcefully. Ty didn't say anything, just let in hang in the air.

"Cath," Warrick said softly to Catherine. She was still shaking and Warrick hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay. Fredy'll make it."

"It won't be okay," Catherine said softly in a voice that carried a hint of tears. "It won't be the same again"

"Things are always changing. Some are bad some are good. Don't worry. Fredy'll make it. He's strong," Warrick assured her.

Maybe she believed him, or maybe she just didn't want to argue. Either way, she fell into silence and rested her head on Warrick's shoulder, waiting for news about Fredy.

The hours went on, and not one of the four spoke.. A nurse came into the waiting room.

"Family of Frederick-"

"Here," Ty said quickly, before the nurse could get to their last name.

"He's still in surgery. We need to talk to you and have you sign so papers."

The nurse led Ty away and Warrick, Cassy and Catherine stayed in the chairs. When Ty came back, no one pressed him for explanations, but he talked any way.

"They're going to amputate his legs," Ty said. "The car hit him so hard, shattered his kneecaps, the rest of his legs are hanging on by almost nothing. They're putting his left arm in a cast. Patching up his forehead. He has a couple broken ribs too."

"Oh god," Cassy said. She started to cry and Ty hugged the girl to his chest.

"They say he'll make it though," Ty said.

Catherine drew in shaky breaths, like she couldn't get enough air. This was just to...unreal. To horrible. It couldn't really be happening. It must be a dreadful nightmare.

Warrick held on to her, rocked her back and forth. He tried to calm her down, but she was shaking more violently now, and crying silently. Warrick was afraid she was going to short circuit and faint or something.

"You heard him," Warrick said to Catherine. "He'll live. Don't worry."

But he knew it was pointless. He knew he was trying to convince himself as much as Catherine. Because one of the only people who accepted Warrick immediately, one of his best friends, was sitting in a hospital bed. He was there because a jock couldn't take the thought of Fredy being gay.

Catherine's head was swimming and spinning. She wanted so badly to know who did it. Who had hurt Fredy so bad that they'd have to amputate his legs. She would make them pay. She would make them wish they had just left him alone. Just left him alone.

Cassy, still trying to keep her control, got her cell phone out to call everyone, tell them what was going on. She got in touch with Kiley, who told her Sara was sleeping, and promised to pass on the message. She also got Greg's older sister Cilla. Cilla said that Greg had told her what had happened, so Cassy didn't mind telling her the news.

She got Archie's mother. Wanting to speak with Archie in person, Cassy didn't tell his mother anything. And Archie wouldn't take the phone.

Cassy couldn't even reach Nick. His cell phone was off and he wasn't at home.

Cassy shut her phone and sighed. Sitting back in her chair she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.


	37. Why look at the bad

AN:Yay! Abother chapter. And just in time to. I'm going to a picnic. I think it's a 4th of July picnic. Why we are having a fourth of july picnic at the end of Auguast I don't know, but my family is weird like that. And we're going to the beach on labor day. Which means I won't get to wtach the CSI maraton on Spike. I find that very depressing. I hate that. Maybe I'll pretend to be sick and stay home. Okay enough with my ramblings and my pity. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was two weeks and several surgeries later before Fredy was stable enough to talk to anyone at all. And it was three more days before the hospital allowed any visitors except Ty.

Catherine and Cassy set up the system of visitors since the hospital only allowed Fredy two visitors at a time besides Ty. Catherine and Cassy were the first to visit.

"Hey," Cassy said she rushed to the bed and hugged Fredy to the best of her abilities given the present circumstances.

"Hey Cassy," Fredy said smiling. He looked sort of like the old Fredy. Except for the cast around his arms, the bandage around his head and flat empty space under the blanket where his lower legs and feet should be. Except for all those things. He certainly _sounded_ like his old self..

"How are you doing," Cassy asked because Catherine didn't say anything. She remained silent, just looking at Fredy.

"Pretty good considering. I get these...oh what are they called...phantom pains? Yeah phantom pains. Like all of a sudden my foot gets really itchy. Except I can't scratch it and so it goes on and it really hurts." Fredy spoke in a good natured voice and if they weren't sitting here witnessing it, they'd swear he was home, completely healthy. Not sitting in a hospital bed missing the lower half of his legs.

"And I'm probably behind on my homework," Fredy mused.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," Cassy said happily. She was intensely relieved that Fredy continued to act, speak, like normal. Like nothing had changed.

"The cops talked to me yesterday," Fredy told them. "They're investigating my case. Asked if I saw anything."

"What'd you say," Cassy asked with enough interest to make up for Catherine's silence.

"Peter, Henry, John, 3-5-2," Fredy said proudly.

"What," Cassy asked confused.

"Licence plate," Fredy explained. "PHJ 352"

"You got a licence plate number," Cassy asked, pride and amazement in his voice. Fredy nodded.

"You're brilliant," Cassy said forcefully.

"I know. Hey, they're gonna get me hooked up with a prosthetics. Fake legs. They'll train me to use them and all. So cool," Fredy said, sounding genuinely thrilled at the prospect. "But until then, I get to ride around in the wheelchair. I have to go to therapy too."

Then Catherine started to cry. her body shook with soft tears and she cried.

"Catherine," Fredy exclaimed. He tried to move to her, found her couldn't and settled for looking worriedly at her.

"You are amazing," Catherine choked out between her tears. "You are so fucking incredible." Catherine moved next to Fredy and rested her head on his chest. She felt more bandages beneath his hospital-given shirt, but he didn't ask her to move.

"God you are so amazing," Catherine said softly. Her tears had stopped but her cheeks were still moist and her eyes were red. "So freaking optimistic."

"Why look at the bad, when the good is so close," Fredy said.

* * *

"Hey Fredy," Greg said as he walked into the room. Warrick walked in with him.

"What's up," Warrick said.

"The food here sucks," Fredy exclaimed pushing the little white tray away from him.

Greg looked curiously at the tray off food. He examined each bit closely. Picking up a small pudding cup he waved it in Fredy's face.

"Pudding," Greg exclaimed like it was a crime against humanity to discard a perfectly good pudding cup.

"You can have it," Fredy told him, an amused look on his face. Greg smiled happily and opened the pudding cup. With his good hand, Fredy picked the spoon up off the tray. He tried to hand it to Greg.

"What's that for," Greg said looking at him like Fredy was off his nut.

"To eat the pudding with," Fredy said slowly.

"Yeah...that'll happen," Greg said and promptly tipped the pudding cup to his mouth and stuck out his tongue, searching for the vanilla pudding inside.

Both Warrick and Fredy laughed.

"He's unbelievable," Fredy said and Warrick nodded.

"Yeah and he's been getting worse. Always bouncing around like a freaking rubber ball," Warrick told him.

"He was like that before," Fredy pointed out. Greg meanwhile was still sticking his tongue in the plastic pudding cup.

"Yeah well someone put too much extra air in his ball," Warrick said. "Not to mention his head."

Greg started choking on the remnants of his pudding. After coughing for a few moments and trying hard to pat himself hard on the back, Greg choked out, "Hey!"

"What," Warrick said innocently.

"I don't have air in my head," Greg declared.

"Sure Greg," Warrick said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Fredy, You're alive," Nick exclaimed walking into the room. Fredy smiled and nodded.

"Yep," Fredy said back.

"No more basketball for you then," Nick said half-jokingly. Fredy shrugged. Well he shrugged one arm. The other arm was rendered immobile.

"Maybe I'll join one of those wheelchair leagues. That's got to be cool," Fredy said and Nick nodded in agreement.

"So you're doing great," Nick said and Fredy nodded again.

"Yeah. Except the food situation. Greg ate my pudding."

Nick, Fredy and Archie all laughed.

"I'll bet that was worth the cost of the pudding to see," Archie said.

"Oh yeah," Fredy said and whistled.

* * *

Sara and Kiley were the last to visit him. They walked in silently. They both smiled but neither said "Hey Fredy" or joked about anything.

"Hi Sara, Kiley," Fredy said. Kiley sat down on the chair at one side of his bed, and Sara sat in the chair on the other side.

"Hi," both girls said sadly.

"How many broken bones," Sara asked softly. Fredy knew that the whole time would be like this. In the face of death or injury, Sara and Kiley were both sad quite people. Sara especially. Among other, Kiley could be a little happier, but with just her and Sara, she was the same as her foster sister.

"Four broken ribs and a couple more that are just cracked. I fractured my wrist in several place. Cracked my skull," Fredy said seriously. Sara nodded.

"Stitches in your head too," Sara asked and Fredy nodded.

"Hospitals suck," Kiley said sadly. Fredy knew that both of them were remembering their own times in the hospital. The times they had to visit with their parents. The time they had their own cracked skulls or broken ribs. Fredy knew they were remembering their own horrors they saw in places like this.

"Yeah," Sara muttered sadly. Fredy gazed at his friends sadly. It was a true mark of his character. He himself was sitting in a hospital bed, would be for the next month at least. He would have to go for therapy and trying to use his prosthetics for the next year or so. He was in no way at a peak of health and yet he was feeling sadness and sympathy for the girls beside him. He was thinking nothing of his own predicament right now, but thinking how he couple ease the pain of his friends. And he was devastated when he realized he couldn't, when he realized they would forever have this pain.

This visit from Sara and Kiley was so different from the others. The others wanted to ignore the fact that Fredy was indeed different, on the outside of course. Or make it seem less then it was. They wanted to joke and laugh and have fun. And Fredy loved that. He enjoyed that. he actually preferred that.

But Sara and Kiley didn't try to hide or shrink from what had happened. Fredy knew their heads were clear from thoughts of revenge and inflicting pain on the own who caused this. They only felt sadness and recognition. They didn't try to rationalize anything. They knew it was pointless. That what had happened had no real reason. That it didn't make any real sense.

And strangely neither Sara Kiley nor Fredy himself felt any worse during or after this meeting. If anything they felt better. Better that there was somebody there who had some sort of understanding.


	38. LinLin

AN: Yay! another chapter. And there's only like 2 more days left before school. For me anyway. Why the hell wnyone would start school on a wendsday is beyond me. Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

The next day after school, Catherine waited by the door for a specific person. The school and parking lot were otherwise empty when the boy finally came out. His name was Henry Kinkel. A basketball player.

Catherine followed behind him, walking silently. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Then she shoved him back against the wall of the building.

"What the hell," Henry exclaimed. Then he saw it was Catherine and a smug smile came over his face.

"Why," Catherine snapped. That smug look was drying Catherine insane. She wanted to hit this guy so hard right now.

Henry didn't struggle or move even though he could've easily broken her grasp. "What are you talking about," he asked, still with that smug look on his face.

"Don't fuck around with me," catherine shouted. "He saw your licence plate number. The cops are gonna come to get you. They're gonna throw you in prison for attempted murder and they're going to tack on an extra 5 years 'cause this was a hate crime."

Catherine's eyes were blazing. Her face was hard and there was a look in her face that could freeze fire.

"You're not a kid anymore. Forget about collage. Forget about anything. By the time you get out of prison you'll have wrinkles on your wrinkles. If you make it out of their with your skin still attached to your body."

Henry seriously looked like he would faint. But he gathered himself together and glared right back at her.

"Don't threaten me bitch," he hissed.

"I wasn't," Catherine said in a low deadly voice. "I was just giving you a preview of what your future is going to look like."

Then she pulled her arm back and punched the boy as hard as she could in the stomach. he actually doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Just a reminder," Catherine said sweetly before walking away. She felt much better now. Much better.

* * *

On Halloween the Nerd Squad plus Greg's brothers and sisters all went as either cops or prisoners. And they had an extra bag to collect candy for Fredy.

Fredy was allowed out of the hospital and back to school at the beginning of November. It was a weird transition. Ty had to drive him to school everyday because of the wheelchair. Sometimes Catherine or Cassy would drive him home. Or Nick or Sara, both of whom just got their driver's licence.

Fredy got some very nasty looks from some of the kids. Others smiled at him with looks of pride or joy or gratitude etched in the lines of their faces. Sara found it amazing.

One girl, a freshman, walked up to Fredy and Catherine, who was wheeling him to his next class. The girl tentatively reached out a hand and patted Fredy softly, gently, on the shoulder. She smiled, a real big smile showing all her teeth and said "Thank you," real soft. Then she scampered away like a frightened little mouse.

Catherine spent most he time between classes at Fredy's side, glaring at anyone who gave either of them a dirty look. She was like a weird, snarling guard dog. And, the fact it, Fredy would take her over the meanest pit bull of the litter, any day.

Fredy got caught up in school pretty fast. He was a smart kid, a quick study. Plus he had his friends helping him with anything he got stuck on.

* * *

Fredy had to have a lot of therapy sessions. Especially after he got fitted for his prosthetics. One time he actually asked Catherine to come.

"Why," she asked. In truth, she was nervous and reluctant to come. She didn't want to see Fredy in such a venerable state. Didn't want to see him struggling with not having the bottom half of his legs anymore.

"Please," Fredy asked. Catherine couldn't say no. Fredy was one of her best friends and he had asked. So she went along.

"Hey Gene," Fredy said when they went through the door. "I brought a friend today."

Usually Fredy went to his "therapeutic training" alone. Often Fredy didn't even come.

"Gene, this is Catherine. Catherine, this is Gene. My trainer," Fredy said the introductions.

Gene was a rather short man who looked to be in his early 30s. He was wearing shorts and Catherine noticed his right leg was defiantly fake. Metal even.

"Hello Catherine," Gene said holding out his hand and smiling good naturedly.

"Hi," Catherine said back.

"Is Lin-Lin here," Fredy asked. Gene rumbled his brow in thought.

"She's coming in..." he checked his watch. "30 minutes. Give or take."

Fredy turned in his wheelchair to look at Catherine.

"You'll like Lin-Lin," Fredy told his friend.

"Everybody likes Lin-Lin," Gene pointed out.

"True," Fredy admitted.

"Okay we going to start with your session," Gene asked. Fredy grinned and nodded, wheeling himself across the room .Mostly his therapy consisted of getting in and out of his chair with his prosthetics on. Fredy insisted it was a lot harder then it looked or sounded. And Catherine believed him.

The girl called Lin-Lin did arrive about a half-hour later. She was a small Asian girl who looked about 16. Unlike Fredy, she did not come into the building in a wheelchair. She walked in, a little wobbly. But still she walked. Catherine noticed that she was in a similar situation to Fredy. But where Fredy's knees were fake along with her lower legs, the girl's prosthetics started just bellow her knees.

"Hey Fredy," Lin-Lin exclaimed, walking over to them. She waved her left arm around and Catherine realized with a jolt that it was also a prosthetic. She wondered what could have happened to this girl and felt a wave of sympathy.

"Do you have something...um...like a cup," she asked. She was brimming with excitement and for a moment, Catherine was reminded of Greg. Gene hurriedly got up and went across the room. He came back with a cup and held it out.

Lin-Lin put a look of complete concentration on her face and moved her left arm. Catherine saw her fingers flex. Lin-Lin reached out and picked the cup out of Gene's hand. Fredy grinned widely.

"You got it," he exclaimed happily. Lin-Lin smiled proudly.

"I practiced," she declared. Fredy gestured for Catherine to come over.

"Lin-Lin. This is Catherine," Fredy said. Catherine smiled at Lin-Lin. The girl grinned back.

"Do you feel totally weird and awkward yet," Lin-Lin asked. Catherine froze for a moment and looked wildly at Fredy. Lin-Lin laughed.

"That's a yes," she said. "Hey no worries. Plenty of us here make the mere mortals feel awkward."

"She's good at that," Fredy stated. Lin-Lin punched him playfully with her good hand.

"Everyone's got their perks and their faults. My faults are just more visible then others," Lin-Lin said with a shrug. "On the bright side, I have a hard time feeling pain in my feet."

Fredy laughed so Catherine didn't feel bad about laughing too.

"You're good points are more visible too," Fredy pointed out. Catherine could tell that too. And she hadn't even know the girl long.

In the beginning, Catherine felt awkward and out of place, like she didn't belong. But in the end. She was very glad she had come.

* * *

About a week after Catherine went with Fredy to his therapy session, Fredy got a very interesting phone call. After this, Catherine was the first person he called.

"They got the guy," Fredy said. He sounded...numb. Shocked and vaguely happy.

"What," Catherine said, not knowing what he was talking about.

"They arrested the guy that tried to run me over," he said. "The uh...district attorney called. They said they're going to court in a few weeks. They need to prep me for the trial."

"That's great," Catherine said happily.

"Yeah," Fredy said softly. "Know who it was?"

"Henry Kinkel," Catherine said confidently. She could tell Fredy was nodding even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah," he said, still in that state of numb shock. "Yeah."


	39. A Radioactive Pig

AN: Okay, this chapter is a little weird. A lot weird. I wanted to do it they way you would find if you looked up the court trascripts. Couple warnings. I have never actually seen a court trascript, not a real one anyway. I've never been to court, I am not related to any atorneys or anything like that. All my knowlage of the court sytem come from watching court TV in my free time. So I'm sorry if theings are unacrate or anything like that.

And I have a great respect for anyone who rights scripts for plkays or stories that are just dialoge, like this. It was so freaking hard. But it's cool no? So anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Maybe I'll get another one up today. School starts tomorrow. YAY! Which means it's one day closer to the CSI season 6 primere. Double YAY! I feel bad for all the people living in the UK or somewhere else they don't get to see CSI season 6 on September 22. My heart aches for you guys.

* * *

Prosecution

**Miss Bront**: Can you please state you name for the record.

**Fredrick Lamson**: Fredrick Lamsom. F-r-e-d-r-i-c-k L-a-m-s-o-n

**Miss Bront**: Thank you. Now can you tell the court what happened on the day in question. September 15th.

**Fredrick Lamson: **After school you mean?

**Miss Bront**: Yes

**Fredrick Lamson**: Well, I had a sort of pre-season basketball meeting. The whole team did. So after that I went outside. I was meeting my friends for ice cream at the place down the street.

**Miss Bront**: Then what happened?

**Fredrick Lamson**: I was walking around the school. It was part of the parking lot, sort of. The school wall was on my right. I heard a car, but I didn't really think much about it. It was a parking lot.

**Miss Bront**: But you did notice the car.

**Fredrick Lamson**: After I saw it start speeding towards me yeah. It's kind of hard not to notice when your looking at your own rushing doom.

**Miss Bront**: Did you see anything specific about the car.

**Fredrick Lamson**: Automobiles are not my strong point. It was black and it was a car, not a truck or SUV.

**Miss Bront**: Anything else.

**Fredrick Lamson**: I saw the licence plate.

**Miss Bront**: What was on the licence plate.

**Fredrick Lamson**: PHJ 325

**Miss Bront**: Are you sure?

**Fredrick Lamson**: Yeah.

**Miss Bront: **How can you be sure you didn't mix up a number or forget something?

**Fredrick Lamson**: After I realized the car was indeed going to hit me and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I figured that the cops would probably have nothing. If I made it, I was going to make sure they had something. I have a good memory. And also, I believe that the licence plate is on the car of the defendant. That's gotta be something.

**Miss Bront**: Why didn't you look at the driver.

**Fredrick Lamson**: Faces escape me sometimes. But numbers, letters and that sort of thing. Names places, they all stick in my head.

**Miss Bront: **Do you know the defendant?

**Fredrick Lamson**: Sure. Henry Kinkel. I played basketball with him for 3 years in high school a couple more before that.

**Miss Bront**: Anything else that called attention to him.

**Fredrick Lamson**: Not really. He seemed like a good kid. He was a great basketball player

**Miss Bront**: Did he make any threats to you prior to September 15th.

**Fredrick Lamson**: Not directly to me no.

**Miss Bront**: Thank you. No further questions your Honor.

* * *

Defense

**Mr. Talget:** Did you actually see my client behind the wheel of the car?

**Fredrick Lamson:** No.

**Mr. Talget:** So for all you know, my client was home the time of the incident.

**Fredrick Lamson:** For all I know a radioactive pig with a banana tree growing out of his head was driving that car.

**Mr. Talget:** So you got no look at the driver.

**Fredrick Lamson:** No. I was looking at the licence plate.

**Mr. Talget: **So all you really know is that my clients car hit you.

**Fredrick Lamson:** Yeah, I guess so.

**Mr. Talget:** Did you see my client that day at the pre-season basketball meeting?

**Fredrick Lamson:** No

**Mr. Talget:** But he was a basketball player. Shouldn't he have been there?

**Fredrick Lamson: **He wasn't there.

**Mr. Talget:** Three other basketball players testified that he was there.

**Fredrick Lamson:** They were lying. I didn't see him.

**Mr. Talget:** You said yourself you weren't good with faces.

**Fredrick Lamson:** There was a missing body. We were short one person. Henry's car was in the driveway ready to run me over. You do the math.

**Mr. Talget:** Do you have something against Mr. Kinkel.

**Fredrick Lamson:** Why would I? Like I said, he was a good kid.

**Mr. Talget:** Do you think he did this?

**Fredrick Lamson:** I honestly don't know. I know his car did this.

**Mr. Talget:** What could possibly be his motive for hitting you with his car.

**Fredrick Lamson: **He could've wanted my place on the team. Or he could've just been trying to off a gay guy.

**Mr. Talget:** Do you think Mr. Kinkel has something against homosexuals.

**Fredrick Lamson:** Yes

**Mr. Talget: **And what proof do you have of that.

**Fredrick Lamson:** There was a little flyer floating around school. It had my picture on it and some nasty words for homosexuals.

**Mr. Talget:** Did you actually see my client in possession of this paper?

**Fredrick Lamson:** No.

**Mr. Talget:** Did he tell you he was the originator of this paper.

**Fredrick Lamson:** No.

**Mr. Talget: **So you have no proof that Mr. Kinkel wrote this paper.

**Fredrick Lamson:** No

**Mr. Talget:** No further questions


	40. Arrested for Assult

AN: Sorry I took so long. Between the first day of school and going to the hospital for an allergic reaction, the last couple days were insane. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 'Harvest' is on in about an hour, my time anyway. Oh I can't wait. I love that episode. So anyway, yeah chapter right. Hope you like it. :D

* * *

"You were great," Sara told Fredy when he came out of the court house. She and Kiley were waiting for him. They had volunteered to take him home, or where ever he wanted to go.

"Thanks," Fredy said smiling at her.

"She's right," Kiley said firmly. "You made a great witness."

"You think they believed me," Fredy asked the, He sounded a little uncertain. Kiley and Sara both nodded.

"Besides, you got a huge sympathy vote anyway," Kiley told him.

"Yeah, but I can't actually say I saw the guy in the car," Fredy admitted sadly. Kiley shrugged.

"You also didn't get to see the earlier part of the trial," Kiley pointed out.

"They thought it would compromise my credibility or something," Fredy muttered.

"They got this forensic dude to go on the stand. He said they found piece of you flesh and bone, and your blood all over the front of Henry's Car," Kiley said. She sounded thrilled and excited.

"No way he's getting out of this," Sara said confidently.

Frey's cell phone chose that opportune moment to go off. Fredy cut off the loud ring when he opened the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Fredy." It was Warrick's voice. He sounded panicked.

"Warrick? What's wrong," Fredy said. Sara and Kiley leaned in, interested and worried.

"It's Catherine. She's at the police department."

"What," Fredy half-shouted. Sara and Kiley were now officially freaked out.

"They arrested her. She's sitting in a cell right now. Assault."

"Are you going there now," Fredy asked frantically.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sara and Kiley are with me. I'll get Sara to drive. We'll be right there. No worries."

"Okay."

Fredy hung up the phone.

"What's going on," Kiley demanded.

"Catherine was arrested

"What," Kiley exclaimed, much in the same way Fredy did only moments before.

"Yeah. She's in a holding cell. Warrick's on his way there. We're going to meat him there," Fredy said/ He started wheeling quickly towards the exit before Kylie and Sara even got out of their shocked stupor. They followed him quickly.

Sara's mind was racing, Kiley's wasn't. Sara thought things out and analyzed events. After the fact of course. A tiny little detail that tended to get her into trouble, and would probably continue to get her into trouble. It was that fact, that attitude, that got Catherine into trouble. The act-first-think-later thing. Kiley did most of her thinking, which wasn't that much anyway, before the actual actions. Something she often liked, and kept her self out of trouble.

Sara of course was the one who had to drive. They got thee quickly and Warrick pulled into the parking lot at almost the exact same time.

"Great timing," Fredy commented as the girls helped him out of the car and into his chair.

"Did you call the others," Kiley asked Warrick as she pushed Fredy up the service ramp. Warrick shook her head.

"Did you call her mom," Kiley continued. Again, Warrick shook his head.

"How're we supposed to get her out then," Kiley exclaimed. Both Sara and Warrick glanced quickly at Fredy but nobody commented.

They walked, and in Fredy's case, rolled, into the police station. Sara, being the self-appointed leader at that time, walked up to the nearest police officer she saw.

"Can I help you," the man asked.

Sara had a strong, fiery look in her eye. Anyone that know her, knows to get the hell out of the way when Sara sidle looks at you like that.

"Catherine Willows. We're here to see her. She's been arrested. Has she been arraigned or anything? Can we bale her out," Sara demanded. The police officer actually seemed a little intimidated by this young brunette.

"Uh...follow me," he said a bit sheepishly. They followed the police officer to the area where the holding cells were.

He didn't need to ask for Catherine, because she got off the bench she was sitting on and shouted, "Warrick."

She came to the bars of the cell and actually smiled. "Hey guys," she said to them.

Sara rounded on the police officer. "Can we bale her out or what," she snapped.

The police officer said, "Hang on," and left.

"Thanks guys," Catherine said gratefully.

"What are friends for," Fredy said.

"I would hug you right now, but..." Catherine said with a small smile.

"Don't worry," Fredy said reassuringly.

The police officer came back with a folder in his hands. "She going to be on the next bus to court."

"And when is that," she demanded. The police officer shrugged. Sara sighed loudly and turned back to Catherine and the others.

Catherine put on a defiant smile. "Hey, no worries," she said. "I'll be fine."

"We'll get you out," Kiley told her firmly. Catherine's smile turned to one of pity.

Catherine knew she was stuck in there. If her mother found out, she wouldn't care. If she did care, she wouldn't pay Catherine's bail anyway.

"Okay," she said simply. She was so grateful just for them being there, trying to reassure her. What did she ever do to deserve friends like them.

* * *

"What," Catherine's mother asked. She squinted at Sara and Warrick, as though she couldn't see them properly. She wasn't exactly...lucid, so that wasn't helping. Warrick sighed and Sara resisted the temptation to shout in the woman's face.

"Never mind," Warrick muttered. He really didn't want to explain the whole thing for the 10th time. He turned around and walked away. Sara followed. Catherine's mother raised no objections.

"What happened," Fredy asked from his seat in the back of Sara's car.

"Nothing," Sara said angerly.

Kiley, who was seated next to Fredy groaned. "Now what?"

"Sara, go to the court house," Fredy instructed. Sara shrugged and pulled out of Catherine's driveway. Fredy meanwhile, pulled out his cell phone.

Fredy talked for a few moments on the phone. The conversation was hard to understand because they only heard Fredy's end. When they parked Warrick went to get Fredy's chair out of the trunk.

"Sara," Fredy said cautiously. "Stay in the car with you sister."

Sara looked for a moment like she would object but then simply glared at Fredy and nodded. Fredy got helped into his wheelchair and he and Warrick entered the court house.

Sara and Kiley sat in the car in silence. They didn't even turn on the radio. Sara stared at the clock and watched the minutes tick by.

Exactly 1 hour and 32 minutes later, Fredy came back, followed by Warrick and Catherine. Nobody said anything as they piled into the car. Sara and Kiley didn't ask, and nobody else said anything.


	41. Betrayal

AN: Oh another chapter, and this one is so SHOCKING! OH MY GOD, it amazing. I think I was inspired to write it like this because I saw the comercial/preview for the preimer of CSI season 6. For those of you who have not seen it yet I shalll illistrate it for you, or the part that inspired me anyway: 

Grissom _(voice over whaile we watch the weird guy blow himself up from Grave Danger_): I belive Walter Gordon had an acomplice _(watch Grissm look a black audio tape)_

_(Cut to A/V lab)_

Grissom: This is between you and me. _(Now we see Archie look up at him)_

It's killing me. I can't wait untill the 22nd. And Again I feel so bad for those who don't get to see in untill a later date. Of course the above sceen could be like cut and paste stuffs to draw our attention and Archie has nothing to do with anything to do with Nick getting kidnapped. (That's what I'm telling myself anyway. I like Archie)

* * *

In a less then an hour, the entire Nerd Squad was gathered and spread out in Fredy's living room. Catherine was clinging onto Warrick, and Warrick was clinging onto her. He was trying his best to comfort her, but it wasn't working very well.

"Cath, what happened," Cassy asked tentatively.

"They're saying I beat the crap out of Jeremy Kinkel," Catherine said bitterly.

"Henry's brother," Cassy asked, surprised. Catherine nodded.

Silence filled the room. Greg's arms were wrapped around Sara's waist, his back against the couch, Sara's head resting on his shoulder. Cassy was sitting next to Catherine and Warrick. Kiley was laid out on the couch, her feet resting in Nick's lap. Archie was the only one who seemed visibly uncomfortable, fidgety even. You could sense the tension and nervousness between the others, but Archie was...fidgety.

"You gonna cut a deal or something," Archie asked. He sounded a bit scared, and almost eager.

"I don't know," Catherine said sadly. "My attorney wants me to, but I don't know. He says there's a witness, other then Jeremy I mean, but I don't know who."

"He didn't tell you," Archie said a bit quickly.

Catherine shook her head. She wondered why he was so jumpy all of a sudden. Archie seemed visibly relived, something only Catherine caught.

"You'll be fine," Nick said firmly. He was good a reassuring people. And he sounded convinced.

"I hope," Catherine whispered so softly only Warrick, sitting right next to her, heard.

* * *

"Everthing'll be fine," Warrick breathed in Catherine's ear. He and Catherine were in Catherine's house again, laying on her couch.

Catherine nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure she believed him. But it would do her good to believe that everything would end up all right.

"The attorney, he didn't even ask me if I beat Jeremy up," Catherine said softly. It was amazing to her, but Warrick understood.

"He can't," Warrick told her. "As long as he doesn't know, your good. He can't put you on the stand if he knows you are going to lie."

"You didn't ask me either," Catherine pointed out, almost sadly. She hadn't beaten the kid. He was much bigger then her. If she had fought him, she wouldn't have gotten out unharmed. But still, Warrick not asking hurt her. Like he didn't want to know the truth.

"I didn't," he stated.

"Why," Catherine asked.

She felt Warrick smile widely, something she didn't expect. "I know you didn't," he said sincerely. Catherine smiled at this.

"But there's a witness," she said worriedly. warrick shrugged slightly.

"Probably one of his friends who'll do anything he tell them," Warrick muttered. Catherine nodded. Yeah, that was probably it. She still didn't like it.

* * *

"I hate court," Sara muttered. "I hate lawyers, I hate court." They were in the car and Sara was driving Fredy, Greg and her foster sister home.

"Me too," Greg said.

"Me three," Kiley added, a little louder then necessary. Fredy remained silent, but nobody said anything about this.

"I feel really bad for Catherine," Greg said softly.

"Who the hell is their witness," Kiley said enraged. "Who in their right mind would help either of those losers." It was a rhetorical question and everybody recognized that.

"Do you think Catherine actually did it," Greg asked tentatively. It was a question everyone was avoiding. Because either way, they lose. Admitting that they believed Catherine actually done it, that had it's obvious problems. It was like disregarding their loyalty to her as a friend. Saying they thought she didn't do it, the problems were less obvious, but they were there. It was a form of doubt, to being with. And nobody likes to be doubted. And in a twisted way, they were half-hoping she had beat the guy to a bloody pulp.

Nobody answered Greg's question, but he wasn't really expecting an answer.

This trial moved much faster then Fredy's trial, which was still going on. The first day of actually testifying and all that, was relatively boring. Except for Archie and Kiley, the entire Nerd Squad showed up in support of Catherine. Kiley was sick, and Sara forced her to stay in bed. Archie claimed illness as well, but noone actually saw him.

The second day Kiley came with them, but Archie was still home sick. They all sat in a row right behind Catherine's place at the defense table. They couldn't speak to her, but the smiled whenever she looked back. They were her little cheering crowd.

In the beginning it was pretty predictable. The prosecution called Jeremy himself, who openly accused Catherine. It was all very straight forward. Nothing unexpected. Not until they called the next witness, the one who supposedly saw the whole thing go down.

Everyone, including Catherine and the Nerd Squad heard the attorney say the name. Then a weird sort of buzzing filled all their ears. Sara convinced herself that she couldn't possibly have heard correctly. Catherine did that as well. Cassy, Fredy, Nick and Kiley's jaws visibly dropped and they turned quickly to see the witness walk into the court room.

Greg's reaction was different. He didn't blow up or anything. He didn't make a single noise for that matter. He stared at the door to the court room. There was an extremely sad, disappointed, let down sort of look in his eyes. His stomach had dropped to the floor. But unlike the others, who tried to convince themselves they misheard, Greg believed it immediately. It was hard for all the others to believe, but it explained a few things

The witness was a rather skinny boy, dressed in a nice suit. He had dark hair, and very almond shaped eyes. He walked in a manner of one condemned. Like he was heading for the end of death row, not the front of a court room. The Nerd Squad stared at him, but he didn't eve glance their way. He seemed to embarrassed or guilty to look at them.

The Nerd Squad, with the exception of Greg, was close to blowing. Close to shouting out, yelling at the boy who was swearing to tell the truth.

Greg still gazed at the boy as he sat down. Greg didn't smile, didn't do anything except stare with that sad, disappointed look.

The boy knew exactly where to look and found Greg's eyes. Greg didn't give any sign of recognition except to stare back. There was anger or ice in his gaze, just that sad disappointment, which was, quite possibly, much worse.

Sitting in the witness stand, the prosecution's 'surprise witness' was a boy they all knew.

Archie Johnson.


	42. Perjury

AN: Another kind of short chapter, but hey this one's cool too. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy :D

* * *

Archie sat in the witness box. He didn't look fidgety or shifty or anything like that. In fact he looked relatively calm and collected. That didn't stop most of the Nerd Squad from glaring daggers at him. But he didn't look at them. He kept his eyes on the prosecution attorney.

"Can you state your name for the record," the attorney asked him.

"Archie Johnson. A-r-c-h-i-e J-o-h-n-s-o-n"

"Now, what is your relationship with the victim Jeremy Kinkel?"

"I hardly know him. I mean, we're not friends or anything." Archie's voice was strong and sure. He still didn't glance at his friends or Catherine either.

"Do you know his brother Henry?"

"Not really. He's on trial for the attempted murder of my friend."

"Is that going to give you a motive to lie?"

"No," Archie said. He shook his head for emphasis. "I'm here to tell the truth, that's all. I swore to god. I will tell the truth."

"Okay, can you tell the court what happened the day Jeremy was attacked?"

"Uh...well I was walking down the street. I saw Jeremy come out of the arcade, the one right between the Starlit theater and that little alley. I recognized him. He turned into the alley, I don't know why. I saw this girl follow him. She was maybe 17 or so, not very tall. She had like blond-ish red-ish hair. She followed him into the alley. I got closer and I saw her start hitting Jeremy, juts her hands. He was fighting back but he wasn't doing a very good job."

"Then what happened," the attorney asked Archie.

"I got the hell out of there," Archie said quickly. "I didn't want her to know I've seen her."

"Do you see that girl in the court room today?" It was the key question. Without it, the rest meant nothing.

Archie actually looked the court over. Like he was actually looking for her. His eyes connected for a split second with Catherine's. Then he looked back at the attorney.

"No," Archie said confidently. "She's not here."

The entire Nerd Squad let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Catharine had to complement the prosecution attorney for not missing a beat though.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She's not here," Archie repeated.

"Mr. Johnson, do you know what perjury is?"

"Lying in court under oath right?"

"Do you know the penalty for perjury?"

"No. But it hardly matters, because I'm not Lying."

"Your not?"

"No."

The prosecution attorney they called for side bar, and she and the defense attorney both approached the judge. The Nerd Squad was refusing to smile, that wouldn't go over well given the present circumstances. They kept their faces blank and watched Archie. Catherine glanced back at them quickly and Cassy flashed her a thumbs up that nobody else saw.

The lawyers were obviously discussing Archie's testimony. When they went back to their seats, nothing had changed and the prosecution attorney had stopped her questions.

"I just want to be clear on something," the defense attorney said. "Did you see my Ms. Willows anywhere near where Jeremy Hinkel got beat up?"

"No. I didn't see her at all that day."

"No more questions, Your Honor."

The judge turned to look at Archie. "You can step down."

Archie nodded and stepped out of the witness box and walked out of the court room. Greg waited 10 seconds before following him. The others also waited 10 seconds.

Outside the court room, Kiley was the first to get to Archie, despite she wasn't the first to leave. She leaped at him and wrapped her arms around Archie's skinny body and hugged him tightly.

"Um...Little help...her," Archie said in a strangled voiced. Kiley let go.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding that sorry. She was smiling from ear to ear. "You're brilliant."

Greg smiled also. He clapped Archie on the back. "Always knew you weren't that evil," he said.

"Nothing but the truth," Archie stated proudly. Cassy sighed and hugged Archie tightly, though not as tightly as Kiley.

"You scared us there," she scolded. "We thought you were gonna say Cath did it all."

"No offense, and don't say Cath I said this, but if Catherine tried to beat Jeremy up, she would've ended up in a body bag."

Cassy laughed and released him.

The court room doors opened again and Catherine came out.

"They dismissed the case," she said happily. "Something about uncorroborated testimony, only one witness."

Catherine walked forwards and hugged Warrick, who lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Hey Cath," Archie said when Warrick let her down. "I'm sorry about the whole 'deceiving you' thing." He attempted a week smile. Catherine smiled and kissed Archie on the cheek.

"Hey Warrick, I think you should be worried," Greg joked. Catherine glared at Greg then turned to Warrick and kissed him passionately.

"I'm not worried," Warrick said a little dazed when Catherine's lips left his.

"I say we celebrate," Cassy said loudly.

"IHOPs," Kiley half-shouted.

"I vote with Kiley," Archie said.

"Oh course you do," Greg said sarcastically. Archie punched Greg's arm.

"Yeah, isn't Kiley a bit young for you," Warrick joked. Kiley's face got red and she glared at Warrick.

"Isn't Catherine a bit out of your league," Archie shot back.

"He got you," Cassy said to Warrick.

Warrick smiled. "I guess I deserved that," he said

"Are we going to celebrate and eat or what," Greg exclaimed. The others laughed.

"You're real impatient aren't you," Nick said.

"Duh," Greg said with a goofy grin.


	43. Seemingly Harmless but Lethal in Reality

AN: Alright, I got another chapter for you. I feel so happy today and I am dedicating this story to anyone who watched, wants to watch or had anything to do with the creation of _The Brothers Grimm_. I saw that movie today and I love it so much. So very much. No if you excuse me, I am off to watch Comitted, which will be showing on Spike in half-an-hour. I love that episode. How I wish to stomp on Grissom's head. I feel bad for people who didn't get to watch or tape the CSI marathon. I've been waiting so long for this monday. Hahahahah.

* * *

"They don't like us very much," Greg said in a loud whisper when they had all sat down at a very long table in the restaurant.

"Maybe that has something to do with you and you ability to act like a two year old on crack," Cassy commented.

"Nah," Greg said dismissing this opinion immediately and picking up a menu. "It can't be that."

"Pancakes," Kiley said happily.

"Yeah Kiley, IHOP only stands for Idiotic Homeowner's Obituary Papers," Greg said.

"That didn't make any sense," Kiley shot back.

"Idiots Help Over-priced Pigs," Archie said eagerly.

"See, his answer actually makes sense," Kiley said, glaring at Greg.

"Only 'cause it's Archie," Greg said knowingly.

"Shut up," Kiley said and returned to his menus.

"Touchy, touchy," Greg muttered, knowing full well he was getting Kiley wound up. That's what he was counting on.

"Greg, say anything like that again, I swear..." Kiley said trailing off.

"Anything like that again," Greg said, without hesitation. He had his trade mark goofy grin on his face. The table was otherwise silent as the rest of the Nerd Squad watched. The fights between Greg and Kiley had become a favorite for of entertainment.

"Wise-Ass," Kiley.

"Which is code for 'I got ya'," Greg said smugly.

"Shut up, Greg," Kiley hissed. "Which is code for 'If you weren't dating my sister I'd shove you're head through a window." Kiley smiled sweetly at Greg, as if daring him to say anything.

"If I wasn't dating your sister I probably never would've met you, which means we wouldn't be hanging out right now, which mean I wouldn't get on your nerves, which would give you very little incentive to shove my head though a window," Greg pointed out, a smile identical to Kiley's on his face.

"Jerk," Kiley muttered.

"Which is code for 'I got you again'," Greg said happily.

Kiley looked torn between absolutely livid and ready to tear Greg's guts out, and guiltily happy and ready to laugh. Greg had a talent for making people experience both at once.

The waitress walked over, putting an end to Greg and Kiley's fight. That was a bit of a disappointment for everyone. The ordered their food and drinks and the waitress disappeared, causing conversation to erupt again.

"Sara," Kiley said, turning to her foster sister. "What do you see in this freak," she asked, only half-joking.

"Excuse me," Greg said before Sara could reply. "I though I was a wise-ass."

"Oh I'm not disputing that," Kiley said grinning wickedly.

"Do you enjoy flirting with your sister's boyfriend," Fredy joked. "Talk about forbidden fruit."

"Yeah your one to talk," Kiley shot back, a grin on her face.

"You got to admit," Nick said "She's good."

"Why thank you Nick," Kiley said sweetly to the older boy that was conveniently sitting across from her.

"Yeah, she's good and in more ways then one," Warrick added.

"Screw you," Kiley mutter, looking at Warrick.

"See," Warrick exclaimed. "Exactly my point."

Kiley sneered at him and then suddenly broke into a grin. "You all just enjoy tormenting me don't you," she accused.

"Yeah," Warrick admitted a grin on his face. This was followed by a chorus of "Yeah"s and "Yes"s from the rest of the kids at the table. Kiley stuck her tongue out at Warrick who countered with a raspberry.

"Gross," Archie exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," Warrick said.

"Yeah. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer any questions," Cassy said, struggling not to laugh.

"You have the right to an attorney," Nick continued.

"An attorney who'd advise you to admit to something you didn't do," Greg added.

"I hate lawyers," Catherine said fiercely. "They all need to dry up and die."

"Or drown," Kiley said quickly.

"Or burn," Archie added.

"No, no, no," Greg exclaimed. "I got it." He paused for dramatic effect. "Okay. Get an accelerant like gasoline or nail polish remover right? Pour it down their throats and light them on fire and watch their lungs explode."

Predictably everyone stared at him in amazed silence.

"Or we could put their heads in boxes of snails and dangle them upside down over boiling cauldrons of Archie's mom's cooking," Greg added.

"Hey," Archie exclaimed reaching across Kiley to hit Greg.

"I swear I am going to develop a permanent bruise on my arm," Greg whined.

"Oh shut it," Sara said. "You are not you baby."

"Sara," Greg exclaimed, sounding offended. "You wound my pride by calling me such names."

"You mean I'm deflating your ego," Sara countered.

"God, I think it runs in the family," Warrick said.

"What are you talking to god for Warrick. We're the only ones here right now," Kiley said quickly.

"You're right it does," Catherine said, grinning.

"Does that mean I'm going to be subjected to the same kind of torment," Sara asked, a sad look on her face.

"Oh no, we wouldn't do that," Cassy exclaimed, sounding offended that Sara had even considered they do something so horrible.

"Yeah," Nick said. "You're dating Greg, we can't top that kind of torment."

"Hey," Greg said, scowling.

"Oh common Greg, You know we're just playing with your head," Nick said, grinning. Greg shrugged and grinned as well.

Then Nick looked up and whatever he saw, scared him. Kiley could see all the color drain from his face in a second. Kiley didn't even have a chance to turn around and see what had scared Nick so much when she felt someone place a hand on the back of her chair and say "Nick," almost surprised.

Then Kiley turned and looked up to see a very pretty woman who looked to be in her late 20s. Kiley looked her over quickly. There was noting immediately lethal looking about her. She looked normal in fact. Dressed in a jeans and a tank top, she let her dark brown hair fall in curls over her shoulders. She had an attractive smile, with nice, even teeth. But she seemed a bit to...nice...perfect.

Besides, everybody had a skeleton, Kiley intended to find out this woman's skeleton. Sara's foot nudged Kiley's under the table, indicating that she two had seen Nick's reaction. Nobody else seemed to notice for some reason. They were all watching Nick, wondering how he knew this woman.

Maybe it was Sara and Kiley's continuing experience with that which seemed harmless but was lethal in reality, but they both watched Nick closely, making mental notes to ask him about it sometime in the future.

"Hi," Nick managed a weak smile, but it lacked heart. Something else only Sara and Kiley seemed to catch.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me," The woman prompted.

"Uh guys, this is Angelica," Nick said. He seemed to be regaining his courage and all that. There was a clamor in witch the others started to introduce themselves to Angelica. Nick took a long sip of his drink and seemed happy for the sudden lack of attention and focus on him.

Kiley, instead of watching Angelica, had her eyes trained on Nick. He seemed to sense this and looked at her. She offered him a small smile. Nick gave a small nod of acknowledgment and then looked up at Angelica.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later Nicky," the woman said smiling. "I just moved to Vegas, so I'm sure I'll run into you."

"Yeah," Nick said, in attempt to sound happy and polite. But Kiley and Sara , whose minds weren't numbed right then, could tell that Nick really didn't want to ever see this woman again.

"Well by then," Angelica said. She waved as she walked out of the restaurant. Nick didn't bother waving back. Sara and Kiley exchanged a significant look and a lot of talking erupted and Nick was pelted with many questions about the origin of Angelica. Nick remained silent.


	44. Stone Walls

"Nick," Sara said tentatively. They, meaning Sara, Nick and Kiley, were in Sara's bedroom. Sara and Kiley were on her bed and Sara was braiding Kiley's hair into many thin little braids. Nick was sitting in the large poofy chair of Sara's.

"Hmm," Nick replied.

"Who was she," Sara asked. Nick didn't need any clarification. He knew what Sara was talking about.

He took a deep breath and looked at them both. It was easy to tell he was deciding wether or not to tell them. He didn't really want to tell anyone, because they all knew one question would lead to another and another until the whole story was out, and he didn't want that. But if he had to, Sara and Kiley would be the ones he would tell. Because they would understand.

Both Sara and Kiley could tell Nick was hiding something, concealing it, burring it under layers of thoughts and little stone walls in his heart. They recognized those stone walls and knew exactly how to break them. They both knew exactly where to push, because each had their own stone walls incasing their hearts. They knew there were stones in these walls that did nothing when pushed, ones that would reinforce the wall, and ones that would make it crumble into thousands of pieces.

"She...was...my babysitter," Nick said slowly, giving himself the opportunity to back out, stop talking. It was something he wouldn't do, knew he wouldn't do, but it made him feel safer knowing he could.

Neither Sara nor Kiley spoke. They hardly looked at him. Sara concentrated on weaving her sister's hair in and out, braiding her sister's strands of hair together. Kiley fiddled with the neckless she took off and was now in her hands.

For all the silence, there was no tension, no pressure. You'd think there would be but their wasn't. And Nick liked that. He knew he could shut down right now, walk out, and neither girl would talk about it again. Neither would bring it up. Oh course Nick didn't back out, didn't run away.

"She babysat once...just once," Nick said, the memories breaking out of that barrier he had kept around them. He took a deep shuddering breath. He didn't want to talk about this, but he felt compelled to.

"Nick," Kiley spoke softly, almost scared to interrupt him. Nick wasn't sure if he was grateful for the interruption, or angry at it. He settled for being unsure.

"You don't have to tell us," She reminded him gently. "But," and there it was. There was always a but. "It dose feel better when you're done. That's not just a cliched phrase." Kiley didn't grin or smile as she should have. It was a rather light statement after all. But she kept the sense of seriousness and sadness and heaviness in the room. Not tension, never tension, just sadness and unsureness and seriousness all weighing them all down. All so heavy it was hard to lift your head. All so thick you could taste it.

Nick nodded in response to Kiley's statement. Somehow, what she said, made him feel better, reassured. And that was what he needed. Assurance. But then again, Kiley and Sara's mere presence did that.

"She...she...," he stopped talking. He tried to speak again, hesitated, and faltered. He sighed and frowned and took another deep shuddering breath. Neither of the girls were looking at him with any like expectance on their faces. Kiley was watching him, making no move to make it seem like she really wasn't. Like she wanted him to know she was watching him.

He decided to skip the details. Screw all the details. They were unnecessary things. Evil things. The details were the source of this all, in a weird twisted way. Short and to the point and all that.

"She molested me," he said quickly, like he couldn't get it out of hi mouth fast enough. Which was true. And even though he spoke fast, and mumbled his words a little, Sara and Kiley caught it all.

Somehow, it didn't shock them like he had expected. Granted, they were very surprised, and angry at the woman, but they didn't show it.

"Some people you're supposed to be able to trust," he said softly, almost by accident. But there was so much significance to this statement. Because he wasn't just talking about Angelica. He was talking about his whole family, all of them. They should have protected him, he trusted them to protect him. Even though he knew they really couldn't do anything if he kept his walls up.

Kiley and Sara understood immediately, and Nick knew this. Sara stopped braiding her sister's hair. Kiley sat up better.

"Nicky, come here," she said very softly. Nick almost hesitated, almost refused, but he didn't. He stood up and sat in front of Kiley on the bed. Kiley reached her hands out and touched Nick's head. He didn't flinch or shy away, didn't stiffen either. He knew it was Kiley touching him, and he knew he was safe.

Kiley ran her fingers over his head, and down his neck and shoulders. It felt odd, but not necessarily unpleasant. Almost like egg running off his head or something. Under any other condition, Nick would feel vulnerably, scared and Kiley's hands on his head and neck would be beyond suggestive.

"My mom...sold me to her friends for drug money," Kiley said, her voice a little chocked.

"And my mom killed my dad," Sara added. "And I became an only child."

The mood was weird. It wasn't exactly sadness, but maybe it was. It was an undefinable emotion caught somewhere between relief, sadness, caring and recognition. And it was still hanging heavily around the room.

They were just speaking, sharing the things that screwed their lives up. They were trying to outdo each other, or pity themselves or the other person. They were just telling, that's all. And Nick, Kiley and Sara all knew, that whatever they said, wouldn't leave these four walls. It was something not one of them would do.

"Nicky," Kiley said, using that soft voice again. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Nick's torso. He breath stirred the edges of his hair. If it was anyone besides Kiley or Sara, this touching, and proximity would send Nick out of his mind right now. But it was Kiley, and Nick knew he could trust her. Kiley would never hurt him with touches because she knew. She knew the horrors he had.

"You know, it only means something if you make it mean something," She told him. "It doesn't have to be who you are."

"It's always gonna be a part of me," he told her.

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "But it doesn't have to be all of you."

And Nick agreed to that, he did.

All three of them sat there, Kiley still hugging Nick, Sara rubbing her sister's shoulders. The three kids in the nerd squad who had the thickest of stone walls around their minds and hearts. Those stone walls that were the ultimate protection for these three kids, now lay in shambles. All three walls had been broken down, opened up, making each kid feel vulnerably and sacred. And yet they were there together, which put them at ease. Just a little bit.

And Nick knew, that this vulnerability was only temporary. When their need for being comforted by someone who understood was satisfied, the vulnerability would disappear. When they woke up tomorrow, their stones walls would have rebuilt themselves, and each would go their way, pretending everything was fine


	45. Midnightsnow

AN: New Chapter. Yay. This one is dedicated and tributed to **Gregsgirl4ever **I love you girl! You make me smile. And I used you nicknames, see. I liked them a whole lot. Espically Sara's!Enoy!

* * *

The others in the Nerd Squad had the very good sense to keep their mouths shut and not ask Nick about Angelica. Days passed with little out of the ordinary to call attention to them. School went on as normal and everything fell back into patter.

The pattern was disrupted momentarily when Fredy called them all, breathless on the phone.

"Spit it out," Greg demanded.

"Henry was found guilty," Fredy said.

* * *

The was much celebrating over this, much cheer and happiness. The Nerd Squad set up to meet at the park, on the sports field. Though a series or lying, mostly telling their parents that they were sleeping over at Greg's house, they all managed to meat at the field just as the lights were going on.

Fredy was walking unsteadily on his prosthetic legs. Catherine was the first to get there after Fredy and nearly tackled him as she hugged him. Everyone else's greetings pretty much went like that as well.

They did turn it into a party. Sara and Kiley brought caramel candies and gummy candies and any other kind of candy. Archie, Greg and Nick brought chips. Warrick and Cassy brought soda. Catherine stole a 12 pack of beer and a bottle of wine from her mother. Fredy brought nothing, but that was okay. He brought the reason for their cheer.

"You can drink soda," Sara told Kiley, taking the can of beer out of her sister's hand.

"Filthy hypocrite,' Kiley mutter, gesturing to the can Sara had taken for herself. Sara sneered at her sister and tossed the can to Nick, who caught it. She smiled smugly at Kiley who glared. Kiley took another can and opened it.

"Kiley," Sara warned. Kiley tipped the can up and took a long drink.

Sara looked ready to tackle her sister. Greg put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop being so protective," Greg said. "Stop worrying and being so tense. We're supposed to be celebrating."

Sara sighed but she laid off.

The group was loud and joking for a while. As it grew later in the night and the food supplies dwindled, they got a little quieter.

Eventually they ended up laying in the grass of the field, looking up at the sky. They were quite, everyone looking up, looking at the stars, the little pinpricks of light that sort of bleed together. They were spread roughly in a circle, their shoulders all touching.

"Hey," Archie said suddenly.

The was a collective murmuring of "Uh hm?"

I think we should create nicknames for each other," he said. He sounded pretty excited at the idea.

"Nicknames," Cassy questioned.

"Yeah. You know, names that aren't your real name but you call each other anyway," Archie said.

"I know what nicknames are, I'm not stupid," Cassy snapped.

"Well, you are a girl so, one could argue," Greg muttered. Unfortunately he was laying next to Cassy and got hit on the head by both Cassy and Sara on his other side.

"Like dog-breath and butt-face," Catherine questioned Archie.

"No," Archie protested. "Cool nicknames, nice ones. But I think they should all have something in common because we're all such great friends."

"Well there's nine of us," Greg stated. "What about the nine dwarfs."

"There's seven dwarfs you idiot," Catherine pointed out.

"Nuh uh," Greg said. "Sleepy, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Doc and..." he trailed off. "I know there's two more."

"Cassy and Kiley," Greg shouted suddenly, causing bother girls to launch themselves at him. Greg started laughing loudly.

"Besides, that's not very original," Cassy said after wacking Greg a couple times.

"And you're all about originality aren't you Cassy," Catherine taunted.

"Shut up," Cassy snapped.

They all dropped into a silent state of meditation for a few moments.

"How about Dawn-mist," Warrick said. There was another moment of silent.

"I like it," Nick declared. "It fits Catherine."

"Well then there's Catherine's nickname," Archie declared. Catherine smiled and kissed Warrick lightly.

"Let's use a like time sort of thing and then a form of rain or snow or something," Catherine said. There were mutters of agreement.

"But their aren't that many," Greg pointed out.

"They'll be enough," Catherine said. "Night, morning, midmorning, dusk, dawn, twilight, midnight, noon, evening," Catherine said.

"That's nine already," Warrick pointed out.

"I want midnight, " Sara declared.

"Then I get Twilight," Kiley said quickly.

There was a flurry of speech and muttering where everyone claimed a time word.

"Alright," Archie said finally, once this was done. "Brainstorming again. Rain, snow, that sort of thing."

"Snow, sleet, hail, just plain rain, fog, frost, drizzle," Catherine said. "One more.

"How about storm," Fredy added.

"Okay so Catherine's Dawn-mist," Archie declared

"Twilight-frost," Kiley declared herself.

"It fits," Greg told her, and he was only half-joking. Kiley glared at him but he just grinned.

"How about Morning-fog for you Greg," Fredy suggested. Greg shrugged and nodded.

"That fits too," Kiley stated. She was upset when this didn't have the desired effect on Greg and he just kept grinning.

"Evening-rain," Warrick spoke up, ans they all agreed to that.

"I like that," Catherine declared. "Evening-rain. Very sexy."

Warrick laughed slight. "Your names sexy too. Dawn-mist." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ahh," Greg exclaimed loudly. "The sappy...sweet...romance...ahh...tun it off, turn it off," Greg shouted, putting a hand over his eyes for emphasis. He feel back on the ground both laughing and trying to pretend he was dead.

"Shut up Greg," Kiley said. "You're a filthy hypocrite too."

"Can I be Midmorning-storm," Fredy asked. They all agreed to that.

"How about Dusk-sleet, Cassy," Archie asked. Cassy considered and nodded.

"How about Noon-drizzle for you Archie," Cassy asked. Archie grinned and nodded.

"So who's left," Archie asked.

"Just me and Sara," Nick stated.

"Nightlyhail," Nick declared.

"Which leaves Midnight-snow for you Sara," Archie stated. Sara shrugged. In truth she liked that nickname.

"That was cool Archie, the whole idea," Cassy stated as they all lay back down again and stared at the sky and the stars. There were mummers of agreement.

"Midnight-snow," Sara muttered softly. Only Greg heard her. He squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

For Sara, the names seemed to hold some hidden meaning, like some sort of prophecy. Especially her name.

Greg seemed to sense this, understand what was going on in his girlfriends head. At least a little bit.

"Midnight-snow," Sara said softly again. This time Greg didn't hear her.

"Midnight-snow," she muttered again, staring up at the sky, like she could get some answer from the stars.


	46. Silent As I Jump

AN: Very long, very dark chapter. And I have basketball tryouts today. YAY! So enjoy this.

* * *

Sara woke up a sore back and the sounds of her sister barfing. They were still in the sports field and the early morning dew gathered on their own skin, making everyone damp.

"Kiley," Sara called out, blinking her eyes furiously to help them adjust to the light.

Kiley didn't answer but barfed again. Sara saw her sister, a good 15 feet from the rest of them. Sara walked over quickly to her sister and held her hair back as Kiley clutched her stomach.

"This is called a hang-over," Greg informed the young girl. He had come up behind them and was standing next to Sara.

"I wasn't even that drunk," Kiley said, crawling a few feet away and clasping, her stomach all empty.

"How would you know," Greg questioned. "You were obviously drunk enough."

Kiley didn't protest this time. She brought her knees to her chest and curled up on the grass. Sara looked at her sister sadly.

"The poster child for why kids shouldn't drink," Greg said, gesturing at Kiley.

Sara thought that was pretty mean, and Greg deserved it when Kiley croaked, "Hypocrite."

* * *

Even in the desert, days grew shorter as Christmas got nearer. School work was neglected for holiday planning and shopping, the teachers eventually giving up, letting their students talk all class on the final day before break.

The Nerd Squad was no different then the rest of the student population, not in their Christmas preparation anyway. They were generally happy. Christmas was a happy time.

An unfortunate, but predictable, exception was Sara. Sara wasn't herself, to say the least. And she wouldn't let anyone know why. But it became apparent about a week before Christmas.

* * *

"Did you get my sister pregnant," Kiley demanded of Greg a few days before the 25th. Kiley placed her hands on Greg's shoulders and was pinning him up against the wall of Fredy's living room, ignoring the fact Greg was a good 6 or 7 inches taller than her.

"What," Greg exclaimed. He wasn't the only one either. Both Fredy and Nick shouted "What" s of their own. And the rest of the Nerd Squad had shocked looks on their face. They were all, with the absence of Sara of course, gathered at Fredy's house for a little party. Party minus the alcohol.

"Did you get Sara pregnant," Kiley asked again, speaking slowly, her voice still carrying a credible threat. A very credible threat.

"No," Greg said loudly, shaking her head frantically. Her was really scared, everybody could tell. But nobody could blame him.

"She and I didn't...we didn't even," Greg started babbling, tripping over his words.

Kiley released him, all of a suddenly very disinterested. Greg cut off his flow of words immediately and clutched his neck, like he could imagine a blade slicing across it and was surprised that there was no blood flow.

"Where'd that come from Kiley," Catherine asked the younger girl, amazed. Kiley shrugged and sat down. She wasn't in the best mood, and they all knew enough to leave her alone. And if they didn't the example with Greg was certainly enough to make them back off.

"She got a letter from her mother," Kiley informed them after a moment of silence.

"What," Fredy asked softly.

"How'd you know," Nick questioned.

"Only two things could make Sara act like she is. We've already ruled out on of them," Kiley said gesturing to Greg, who was seated quite a distance away from her, rubbing his neck as if to reassure himself his head was still safely attached to the rest of his body. "But I don't know how far past that it goes," Kiley said in a defeated voice. She didn't know, but she'd be sure to find out.

* * *

Sara was at home. She was sitting in her bed, sitting and looking at the sheet of paper in her hands. She had locked the door, closed the curtains. She had turned her room into a cell. A cell to keep others out rather than herself in. A cell to keep her safe. Safe from the doom the little piece of paper brought.

Sara was sitting in her cell on Christmas eve.

She reread the paper, the letter, only seeing one phrase.

_I'm getting out on parole_

Parole. Sara would like to kill who ever invented it. She would like to kill that person and her mother both.

But she wouldn't be able to do that, she knew. She also knew what fueled her mother's heart and Sara knew what she would have to do to destroy it. And she intended to destroy her mother from he heart out.

Sara folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket. Then she got out a new sheet of paper and a pen and started to write her own letter.

* * *

"Sara," Kiley shouted pounding on her step-sister's door. "Open it up damn it," Kiley shouted to the piece of wood that separated her from Sara. Or Sara's room anyway.

Kiley continued to alternate pounding on the locked door and shouting insults at Sara. Then she resorted to shouting "Damn you," over and over and kicking Sara's door. This proved to be a good thing as the door broke open. Kiley sent a metal thanks to the inventor of bad door locks.

A quick look of the room told Kiley that Sara was gone. Out the window most likely. Kiley mental cursed Sara and went looking for anything that gave her any hint of where she was.

It appeared in the form of a letter sitting on her bed. Kiley unfolded the sheet of paper, her eyes traveling quickly over it, drinking in her foster-sister's words.

_I've always wanted to know_

_What it would be like to fly_

_Just another thing to check off_

_My to-do list 'fore I die_

_Then a day'll come when_

_I'm just another star it the sky_

_It'll let my soul rest easy_

_Knowing I can fly_

_So good by nights_

_And so long days_

_See you my friends_

_I loved your gentle ways_

_But ways can only go so far_

_And after that your stumped_

_Now the world watches_

_Silent as I jump_

Wanted to see my namesake first

Much Love,

Midnight-snow

Kiley had no idea what it meant, and frankly she didn't want to know. It didn't sound good, and Kiley was scared. She left the room quickly, she wanted to find the others. They would know what to do.

She was frantic as she ran out to get her bike. She was supposed to be at Greg's for Christmas anyway. She only came home to drag Sara out. A lot of good that did. She opened the shed to get the bike that had passed totally to her hands when Sara got her driver's licence.

It was empty. The bike was missing.

"Shit Sara," Kiley muttered under her breath, like her foster sister could actually here her. But Kiley's head was going to fast to be stopped. She knew the way to Greg's house, it would take to long on foot. She hopped over the fence that separated their yard and their neighbor's yard. She quickly stole the neighbor kid's bike. She would return it later.

* * *

15 minutes later Kiley was running into Greg's back yard in the direction of the barn. She was completely out of breath and her legs felt like jell-O, but all that was buried under layers of worry, anger and adrenalin.

"Kiley," Greg was the first to exclaim when she burst into the barn. Quickly the Nerd Squad surrounded her and they all moved outside.

"Sara's gone," she shouted, ignoring all their concerns for her. Their concerns were well placed however, for she couldn't even stand up any more and Archie and Nick were supporting her.

"What," Greg shouted.

"She's not in her room. She left a note," Kiley said. There was pure fear in her eyes as she handed the note over. Warrick was the on to grab it. He unfolded it and read it quickly, his eyes traveling down the paper.

"Oh fuck," he breathed. The alarm bells in Kiley's head were making the inside of her head vibrate and ache.

He read the note out loud, emotionless and flat.

"These are lyrics to a song I wrote," he told them, disbelief in his voice.

* * *

_"That's a really nice song," Sara told him, smiling. She listened to his music a lot, listened to him play. She liked it._

_"Thanks," Warrick said. "It's about a girl...she can't take it anymore."_

_"Take what?"_

_"Life in general, everything. So she's kinda saying goodbye to her friends. Before she dies."_

_Sara looked at him, a sad, considering look on her face, and nodded.

* * *

_

Warrick didn't share this memory with the others. They didn't need to know.

"I know where she is," Warrick breathed. He shoved the letter in a pocket.

"I'm coming with you," Kiley demanded, shaking her arms and moving away from Nick and Archie. Warrick looked at the younger girl and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're staying here," he told her firmly. Kiley's eyes were blazing with anger, fear and determination. When Kiley got that look in her eyes, she wasn't likely to back down. But Warrick knew what he would find when he found Sara. No little girl needed that in her head.

"I'm not," Kiley said firmly, her words dripping with ice and venom. Any other reasonable person would've backed down by now, but Warrick didn't fit into that category.

"Kiley, you are staying here if I have to tie you up and shove you in a closet," Warrick said with a voice to match Kiley's.

Kiley looked very angry, but she gritted her teeth and took a step back.

"You bring her back Warrick," she shouted as Warrick ran off his car.

Warrick didn't respond.

* * *

Warrick knew exactly where to go. He knew Vegas, he knew the surrounding areas. He knew the only place it snowed for miles around. And that's where he was headed. He knew he was running on a timer. He knew he had until midnight. But he reused to look at his watch. He just ran up the slope, through the trees, like he still had time. Like maybe he could bring Sara back to Kiley, and to Greg, to all of them. He refused to tell himself it was hopeless.

* * *

Sara sat on the ledge, looking over. It was a long way down. A very long way down. She could no longer see the bottom. Snow was falling lightly around her. Soft, cold white flakes. It was cold enough to make her shiver. She had no coat.

Her right hand was bloody. She let the blood run into the snow, staining the white ground red.

She heard the crunching of feet behind her, feet in the snow. She turned slightly to look.

"Hi Warrick," she said softly, sadly. He shouldn't be here. Sara stood up, so very close to the edge.

"Sara," Warrick said cautiously. "Sara don't do this."

"I knew you'd figure it out. You knew the story. But please, leave. You don't have to see this," Sara told him.

"Sara I'm not going. I promised to bring you back with me," Warrick said, moving a little closer, slowly.

"That was a stupid promise," Sara told him. "I'm not going back. I can't go back."

"Why," Warrick asked. If he kept her talking, he could keep her from going off the edge.

"My mother's getting released on parole. I can't go back," she said. There were ears in her eyes. Warrick couldn't see, it was too dark, but he could hear them in her voice.

"We'll protect you Sara," Warrick said.

"You can't," Sara snapped. "You can't protect me."

"Sara," Warrick started to say. But he was interrupted by Sara's voice.

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to fly," she started to sing. Warrick's heart dropped. He stopped moving and simply watched her. She continued the song and despite it all, Warrick recognized she had a very pretty voice.

As she sung, she turned around, facing the ledge. The word seemed to fall quite.

"Now the world watches," she sung. hen she paused and Warrick knew he was meant to finish the song.

"Silent as I jump," he sang. This seemed to break the spell of silence the mountain top was in. And the snow turned instantly to rain. Thunder cracked over head and Warrick couldn't help but think that it knew. That the world could sense what was going on on this mountain top.

Sara might have said something, but Warrick couldn't hear it over the rain and the thunder and the wind. But he saw the outline of Sara's body. And he sw her fall off the edge, no, jump off. And fall, disappearing from his view.

"Fuck," Warrick shouted and ran forwards, looking down.

"Warrick," Sara shouted. A branch had caught her. She was pressed against the side of the cliff, great blackness seeming to get closer, wanting to claim her for itself.

"Warrick," she repeated. Her voice was different then it was before. Realization and fear and relief. There was a flash of lightning and for a brief moment, Warrick saw this fear and regret in her eyes.

Warrick wrapped one arm around a thin tree and reached the other for Sara. There was a brief moment and then Sara grabbed his hand. Both their hands were slick with rain and Sara's blood. Warrick felt her slipping.

"Don't let go," Sara said, just loud enough to be heard over he storm.

"I won't," Warrick told her. "I won't."

Still their hands were slick and Warrick knew he couldn't hold on forever. He bent his knees around the tree trunk, his legs now the only thing supporting them both. He reached for her other hand and Sara grabbed it.

Warrick gritted his teeth, remind himself that he had to pull Sara up. He lifted her but even though she was light, he struggled. Sara could sense this. The muscles in Warrick's arms were straining. But had to pull her up.

He got her high enough so she could wrap her arms around his neck, which she did. Ignoring the lack of oxygen, Warrick used his arms to pull himself and Sara back onto the flat ground, off the ledge.

He made it. He dragged Sara with him, pulling her several feet away. He didn't bother to look at her, just hugged his friend tightly.

"God Sara," he muttered softly into his hair. Sara didn't hear him. She was unconscious, everything finally becoming to much for her brain. But Warrick held her lim body close, afraid to let go.

In the city, the clock tower rang twelve times. Midnight.

On that mountain top the storm had disappeared and it was snowing once more, snowing as if to cover all the traces of what had gone on there just moments before. Hiding it under a layer of white powder.


	47. Strength

AN: Finnally another chapter. I had so much stuff going on, basketball and trying out for Richard III (I got the part of Anne for those who know the play) And watching the season 6 primere of course. Oh GOG. Warrick is so STUPID! He actually got married to someone who isn't Catherine, that sucks sucks sucks. My friend it a firm believer that Warrick is going to "call it off" (her words not mine). Catherine was so upset.

_Catherine: The best part about a fantsy is the possibility that it can come true. And when you lose that possibility...it just kind of sucks._

I watched that over and over so many times (I had the good sense to tape every CSI episode that comes on TV at least once) It was crying I really was. And I was shouting at Warrick for being so stupid. I wore all black today. Mourning the loss of possibility. Of course I'm sure you don't want to hear my blathering (love that word). So go ahead read this chapter. Sorry to anybody who read this author's note who didn't see Bodies in Motion. We'll I'm not that sorry. It's you'r own falut for clicking the little button.

Okay, just as I was writing this my mom comes up to me with this articel. For those of you who have not yet heard, William Peterson's nephew died in a car accicdent. I have another thing to mourn. I feel so horrible. So go ahead and read. Read in sadness.

* * *

Warrick held on to Sara protectively and soon she started to shiver in the cold. She was still unconscious. Warrick lifted her up, putting one arm under her legs and one beneath her head.

He started to walk down the little mountain. It was a slow walk, made slower by Warrick's attempt to cause Sara the least amount of discomfort possible, even in her unconscious state.

They eventually made it to Warrick's car. He placed her gently in the back seat, finding it impossible to buckle her and lay her down at the same time. Before he drove her to Greg's house, he dug his first aid kit out a the trunk. He took Sara's hand and cleaned it off and wrapped it in a bandage. Still Sara didn't stir. Worriedly, Warrick checked Sara's pulse, which was still strong. He toyed with the idea of trying to wake her up, finally deciding against it and getting in the front seat.

The drive was silent and frightening in the beginning. Sara didn't make a noise, didn't stir. Fear and worry clawed at Warrick's heart. If anything happened to Sara, Warrick would never be able to live with himself. Sara was one of his best friends. She was like his little sister. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her, certainly nothing like this.

When they got closer to Greg's house, Sara woke up. She woke up and she screamed. Warrick's heart jumped and he pulled over quickly, causing several other drivers to honk in frustration. Warrick thought they had no business honking at him, they should've been home with their families on Christmas anyway.

He didn't bother getting pout of the car, simply swung his body between the seats, sitting down next to Sara's shuddering form. She was pressed up against the side, trying desperately to open the car door. For some reason she couldn't get the latch to work.

"Sara," Warrick said, reaching out to her sobbing, shuddering body. Then she managed to get the door open. She tumbled out onto the side of the road, falling down. It took her a moment to get up but she started running down the street.

"Shit," Warrick muttered, scrambling out of the car and chasing after her. He caught her easily and held her as she struggled.

"Let me go," she shouted, struggling in his arms. Warrick refused to let go. "Lt me go. I didn't do anything daddy. Please don't hurt me." She was shouting in fear and distress. Warrick almost relaxed his grip.

"Sara," he said hurriedly. "Sara, it's me Warrick."

Sara shook her head like she was arguing. Arguing with her ghosts, with her demons, denying the truth. Warrick spun her around and turned her to face him. She was having a nightmare. A day nightmare.

"Sara, it's me okay. I'm you're friend. You're father's dead, okay." Sara still shook in his arms and then she stopped. She looked at him for a moment and then collapsed again. Warrick was surprised, but he caught her and didn't let her fall.

"Warrick," she said softly. She was still away.

"Yeah, it's me Sara," he told her.

"Can you take me home," she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah," Warrick said. "Yeah I can do that."

* * *

Warrick pulled into Greg's driveway and cut the engin. He looked behind him. Sara had been buckled into the back seat. She was slumped forward, asleep or unconscious again. When Warrick unbuckled her and pulled her out he was sure it was the later.

She didn't move in his arms and Warrick was once again very worried. He didn't have long though. The rest of the Nerd Squad must have been trying to sense his arrival. Kiley was in the lead, predictably. Nick was right behind her, thankfully.

Warrick handed Sara's unconscious form to Nick and this caused Fredy, Cassy and Archie to go as well, following Sara. So it was just Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Kiley standing near Warrick's car.

"What happened," Greg asked. He looked lost, freaked out and confused. Like a little boy taken up in a plane and told to jump.

Warrick looked directly at Greg. "You really want to know," he asked. He knew he was doing nothing to sop Greg's worry, but he tried. Greg froze, his eyes wide. What Warrick did was just another method of telling Greg what happened. He shook his head slowly, and then harder.

"No," he said firmly and Warrick nodded, understanding. Catherine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Greg walked away, shoulders slumped, walking like one condemned.

"I want to know," Kiley said fiercely. Her eyes were blazing and there was fury and terror in every line of her young face.

"No," Warrick told her, shaking his head slightly. He knew what Kiley was doing. She felt lost and helpless. Her instincts flared and she went into aggressive, yelling demanding mode. She wanted some control back. But Warrick couldn't give that to her.

"You go to get my sister and you bring her all broken and cut up. And you know what happened! Tell me Warrick," Kiley said icily. It was amazing how such a small, sad looking girl could carry the intimidation factor of a pack of lions.

But Warrick was firm in his stance. He shook his hand again and Kiley stepped forwards.

"Fuck you Warrick! That is my sister all broken up! I got to see her like that! And you won't fucking tell me! That's fucked up Warrick," Kiley said. She didn't have to shout, didn't have to raise her voice. She had the ability to be a very credible threat without the added volume.

"Alright," Warrick said, lashing back at this little girl. Catherine stood by watching. She knew better than to stop either one of them.

"Your sister was up at the mountain right outside Vegas. Only place you can see snow," he paused for a moment, Kiley glaring at him and then continued. "She was standing on the ledge and she jumped. She jumped damn it. She tied to commit suicide. She's tried to fucking kill herself. She was caught by a branch or something and I pulled her back up. There! you happy now!"

Kiley's eyes widened and she had a brief moment of complete trust and belief. Than this vanished, replaced by defiance.

"I don't believe you," Kiley said, crossing her arms over her chest, regarding Warrick like he was pompously playing a trick on her.

"It doesn't matter what you believe," he said with a shrug. "That's what happened." He had a pure honest voice, and Kiley sensed this. There was still denial in her gaze.

"No," she said loudly. Warrick knew she was trying convince herself more than him, knew it wasn't working. Warrick didn't say anything, stayed silent, showing her the truth.

"No," she repeated, her voice faltering this time. And Warrick knew she believed.

"No," Kiley said again, convincing no one. Her angry eyes were trained on Warrick as though he was the source of all her problems. Of her sister's problems. Of the world's woes.

She raised her fist and Warrick let her hit his chest. There was no real heart behind her blow. Her eyes filled with tears and she repeated "No, no," over and over combined with "She wouldn't do that," and thing of that nature.

And Warrick stood still, letting Kiley hit him with light fists, because he knew she needed it. And than he hugged her tightly and she didn't struggle, sobbing into her chest, continuing her pointless denials.

And Kiley's tears were added to Sara's blood and the mountain rain that clung to his shirt and, more deeply, to his heart. And this moment was filled away with the memories he would always want to forget but would never be able to.

And Warrick held on to Kiley, a girl who grew up long before her time and was stronger than any other. A girl who dealt with stuff he wouldn't wish on anybody. He held onto her when she was reduced to the little girl she should've been, because she needed it. Because her strength was gone and she needed him to be strong for her. Like Catherine needed. Like Sara needed and like many people would need in the future. Warrick would be their strength.


	48. Fallen Shattered Angel

AN A little shorter than normal I know, don't kill me. But it's so sad and cute and more sad. I love love love this chapter. My own brilliance amazes me sometimes. God I sound so concieted. So in honor of that, I dedicate this chapter to my fired Julie who'll never read this anyway, who always sounds so concieted and is the only person on this earth who can compliment me and insult me at the same time.

* * *

Greg followed the others, followed Sara. They put her on Greg's bed. She needed an actually bed and all the other rooms were filed with Greg's older relatives who needed it too. All for different reasons, the others left. Left Greg with Sara's unconscious form.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her. She was the perfect picture of sadness, lose and death. But if you looked, really looked, among those tears and cuts and sadness, you could sense the little drops of hope that clung to her.

She was like a fallen, shattered angel. Like death gone wrong.

Greg sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Sara's tangled brown hair. He brushed it out of her face, arranging her hair softly, silently. Her face was pale, her chest hardly moving. She was so much thinner then she usually was. She really was the picture of death.

Greg didn't know how she could do something like this. How she could seriously try to end her own life.

As his hand trailed down her sides, straightening her out, he felt something in her shirt pocket. He knitted his eyebrows together and put his fingers in her pocket. He gently eased a piece of paper out of Sara's pocket.

It was wet and crumpled and spotted with blood. He glanced at Sara's blank face, like he was betraying her by reading this paper. But still he unfolded it.

Most of the words were run together and illegible. But he was able to read enough to figure out the gist of the letter. His heart dropped and he gently replaced the piece of paper in Sara's pocket.

"Oh Sara," he breathed softly. Or maybe he didn't say it at all, just thought it.

He stayed there, just gazing at her. His fallen angel. His shattered angel.

She had shattered herself, made herself break. And this tore at Greg's heart. This made him sad. Sad for her, sad for himself. And he felt selfish and horrible, both for pitying himself and for pitying Sara.

He felt bad for not stopping her. For not keeping her from falling, both literally and metaphorically. He felt bad for not protecting her.

Sara stirred slightly and forced her eyelids apart.

"Greg," she breathed softly. Greg smiled a sad smile that was very uncharacteristic of him. He didn't say anything but brushed his fingers along her cheek.

Sara's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She apologized for everything and for nothing. She apologized for hurting him, for worrying him. She apologized for hurting herself. She apologized for getting caught and be brought back alive. She apologized for all this and for more. And she apologized for absolutely nothing.

Greg knew this as he looked into her brown eyes, moist and glistening from the tears. There was such a sad, lost, lonely look on his face.

It hurt Sara, made her heart ache that he could actually look like that. Look sad. Look lost. Look lonely. It was heart wrenching. She never saw Greg like this and she hated it.

Greg sensed this too. He attempted a smile, a genuine smile, but his attempt fell flat. There was no happiness in this room. Confusion, sadness, heartache and pain laced the walls and the floors, clung to both Sara and Greg, drowning out the tiny drops of hope, making them almost invisible.

Silence was thick there too. Sara and Greg just stared at each other. Tears filled both their eyes. Greg's tears slid down his cheek and dropped onto Sara's forehead.

Silence and tears and sadness and heartache and tiny drops of hope on early Christmas morning. Cheers and songs were going on outside but they did not reach this little room or any member of the Nerd Squad. For when one felt the sadness, they all felt it. When one felt the hopelessness, they all felt it. When one suffered, they all suffered. They were connected and bonded together, their feelings and emotions meshed.

The joy and brightness of Christmas did not reach them because darkness and fog clouded Sara. And that darkness and fog spilt over, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in. And it wormed into all their hearts and claimed them all. They were all prisoners to the darkness, buried so deep the light could not reach them.

And Greg, in an attempt to chase away some of that darkness, lifted her up and hugged her tightly. Wrapped his arms around his fallen, shattered angel and squeezed. And both their tears were falling, mixing together and falling.

And they hung on to each other, to stop themselves from falling, to stop each other from falling.

And Greg pulled back, just slightly and brought his lips to Sara's. And they kissed, their tears still falling, crying and kissing. The held on to each other to protect themselves from the darkness. They kissed each other to tie themselves together.

And Greg cupped Sara's face in his hands, letting her know he would never run away. Would never desert her, though she needed no reminding. She already knew.

And they lifted the darkness just a little, letting the light leak in.

And they gave shape and form to the drops of hope, making them grow and flash with color and brilliance and take form and fly.

And Sara, Greg's sad, fallen, shattered angel, was fixed, and flew.


	49. Valentine's Day

AN: Gosh I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. So much stuff has been happening. School is really taking a huge chuck out of my life, but that's okay, I love my school. So enjoy this, oh and sorry to leave you with a clift hanger. Smile and hope for the best.

* * *

Due to Greg's persuading and dirty looks, nobody asked Sara anything. They kept quite and Sara never offered an explanation for anything.

A predictable exception to the wall of silence was Kiley. She was rightfully concerned about her foster sister, but probably went about the wrong way of getting answers. She was aggressive in her fear, causing Sara to shut her out completely, not speaking to Kiley for almost a week.

When Sara actually started talking to Kiley again, she still didn't mention anything that had happened that night. Finally Kiley wised up and stopped asking questions.

Days passed, things changed. Sara was still in a silent, depressive state, never smiling or laughing. But she was getting better, without any therapy except that of her best friends. Greg stuck by her more often, not crossing the line to become possessive, but still more often the usual. Her friends acted normal, not babying her to often, and Sara was grateful for that.

* * *

"When," Sara asked Miss Cole, her social worker. They were in her office, Sara asking questions about when her mother would be out on parol.

"In June," Miss Cole said. Sara nodded sadly, her mind already working.

"She already applied for custody," Sara asked. Miss Cole nodded. Well Sara wasn't going to let that happen. She would have to do something.

* * *

"Greg," Sara spoke to her boyfriends later that day. "You have family everywhere right?"

"On every continent except Antarctic," Greg said proudly.

"What about New York City," Sara asked. Greg's face got serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah, why?"

"How do you think they would feel about taking on a teenager for a year or so?"

* * *

"Archie," Sara said, catching up to the Asian boy in the hallway. Archie turned and started walking along with her to their next class.

"Yeah," he asked.

"You being the computer genius that you are...I need to ask a favor of you."

* * *

The Valentine's Dance was fast approaching and it was sending a fever through the school. Of course Greg would be taking Sara, slightly against her will, and Warrick and Catherine would be going together. Archie actually asked Kiley to go with him, she accepted. Cassy was asked by a kid on the swim team and Nick was going stag.

Fredy surprised the school, by setting up a date for the dance with one Jeffrey Sumpter, a skinny, geeky kid. Fredy would gladly point out that just because he was confined to a wheel chair for the most part, it didn't mean he shouldn't be able to dance. This wasn't met with the highest acceptance, but Fredy didn't let that get him down and Jeffrey didn't either.

The school gym was decorated with hearts and pink lace. Typical valentine colors and shapes.

"You two are so cute," Cassy exclaimed to Fredy and Jeffrey. Fredy was sitting in his wheel chair, Jeffrey's hand was on his shoulder, both were grinning. Neither noticed a few boys glaring at them from across the room.

It was a happy day, happy night, just general cheer. Even Sara smiled when Greg kissed her at the request of Archie and Kiley. Nobody in that room, with the exception of two very twisted teenagers, had any sense of the horror that would come.

Then, near the end of the night, when most people were leaving, Sara got a horrible sense of Dejavu. Her stomach just dropped out of her. She felt cold and clammy all of a sudden and just froze, immediately stopped dancing with Greg. Greg gave her a weird look but he was distracted by a few kids running into the school café, shouting something about a shooting.

Sara cursed horribly and took off running, not bothering to see if Greg or anybody else was following her. She sprinted, knowing in her heart what had happened.

Greg chased after Sara, his head racing. He didn't know what Sara was playing at. He did catch up with her. Actually he almost ran into her. She was standing completely still in the middle of the parking lot. She started to bolt forwards again but Greg grabbed her this time. He held her still so she didn't escape. She struggled.

At first Greg couldn't understand what was wrong with her. The he saw what she was looking at.

Fredy and Jeffrey. They were sprawled out on the ground, looking as if they had fallen in those positions. Blood was pooled around them and neither was moving.

Greg didn't let go of Sara. Instead he turned her around, so she wouldn't see the bodies of her friends, not that it would do much good now. The damage was done.

Greg heard the others fast approaching. Not just the Nerd Squad, but other students. They all knew to stay back, but a few burst out in tears. A frantic dialing of cell phones was herd. Then there was one voice in the small crowd of 20 or so students that shouted something Greg would never want to hear again. He actually let go of Sara and leapt at the boy who had shouted. So did several other kids and the boy was bruised and bloodied almost as much as Fredy and Jeffrey.

Almost.


	50. Words

AN: Oh god, I am so sorry everyone. I've been doing so much stuff lately I just kept putting this off more and more. Well, Christams break is almost here, and I still have lots of stuff going on. So here, It's short but I hope it'll tied you all over for a little while anyway.

* * *

Everything hurt. Everything from his head down to the stubs where the bottom of his legs used to be. The pain was probably the only reason why he was sure he was alive. 

He couldn't lift his arms, like they were weighted down or something. His eyes lids felt the same way. He could hear, sort of. There was definite sort of conversation going on above him, but if you asked him to tell you what it was about, Fredy wouldn't be able to say.

He tried as hard as he could to open his eyes. Light flooded his eyes and he had to shut them again, but he made a deep, moan.

"Fredy!"

That was the first voice he heard, really heard. Sara's voice, he was sure it was Sara's voice. He made another attempt at pulling his eyes lids apart. It worked and he kept his eyes opened this time.

"Fredy," Sara said again, but while she said his name the first time with shock and almost fear, she now said his name with pure relief. Slowly the room came into focus and with it Sara's face, mere feet from his own. He was in a brightly lit hospital room, he could smell it now to. That sickly clean smell that all hospital's seemed to have. He had gotten enough of that smell to last a lifetime.

Fredy tried to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. He couldn't do it. He looked at Sara with pleading eyes and she smiled sadly at him.

Then Fredy realized that there was no one else in the room, just Sara. Not that he truly minded, but it seemed a little eerie, almost frightening, sort of an ominous sign of something horrible. He also wondered who she was speaking to. He was sure he had heard her speaking to someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

Suddenly it was like someone poured ice water into his veins. He knew his eyes must have gotten as big a dinner plates. He wrenched his mouth open but all that came out was a soft gargling sound.

But Sara seemed to understand. She placed a hand on his shoulder but even the warmth of her touch couldn't heat the ice under his skin.

He remembered the shouting and the name calling.

He remembered the hateful faces also.

He remembered holding on to Jeffrey's hand and squeezing it.

He remembered the fear.

And then he remembered the shots and the pain.

And seeing Jeffrey before he passed out.

Then Fredy realized what must have happened. He pulled his stubborn mouth open again and made another attempt at speech.

"Jeffrey," he said. It was only word his could form, the only word he cared about then. He saw Sara's sad eyes and he knew, he knew even before she spoke.

"Fredy, I'm sorry," she said softly. He saw a tear run down her cheek.

All Sara's other words fell off into oblivion, and Fredy didn't hear them. No matter what she said he knew, and he didn't need to hear the words to know.


	51. Gooby Bye, Good Luck

AN: And so ends my longest fanfic. I've loved it so much, so so much. But I adore where I ended it. So yeah, thanks to everyone who's been with me since the begining of this story and everyone I managed to pick up along the way. Thanks to everyone who's waited so long for this to end. And well I'll probably start a new story sometime.

* * *

"So that's it, that's all," Catherine said into the little microphone attached to the podium. She and everyone seated and standing behind her were dressed in their graduation robes. She was making the goodbye speech and presenting the traditional Robinson High School Outstanding Award. It has had that horrendously corny name for as long as anyone can remember.

"We're graduating, we're moving on and we're out of here," she said and there was laughter from the audience, the proud parents watching their sons and daughter graduate. "So I'm here to say good bye and good luck and to hand this little medal to a very special kid." She held up the medal in question and turned more to face her classmates.

"And for the record, I did not vote on who this award should go to, but I agreed with it wholeheartedly." There was a huge smile on her face. Warrick, Sara, Greg, Nick and Archie who all got out of class to see the graduation knew exactly what she was talking about and they grinned as well. Catherine had sworn on pain of death not to tell anyone about the handing out of the award and she had kept her vow. But her friends still knew who was getting it.

"This young man...he's been a friend of mine for a long time and...I admire him so much," she said and her voice started to crack and those close enough could see the tears in her eyes. "He's endured a hell of a lot and he still kept this smile on his face. Most amazing person I know...and god I knew I should have brought tissues up here." There was more laughter from the audience. "He's been in and out of the hospital, because horrible luck seems to follow him around everywhere," this brought a more cynical laugh from a few people, namely Sara, Warrick and the others. "But he's still managed to pass all his classes. He has become a but of a ledged here, just a bit and so the Outstanding Award goes to Fredrick Lamsom."

There was applause so loud it was nearly deafening and Warrick, Sara, Nick, Greg and Archie all stood up and so did Cassy and Gil as did three other students, members of the basketball team, in fact the three specific kids that testified against Freddy in court months ago. Fredy wheeled himself up to Catherine, who hung the medal around his neck and kissed his lightly on the check.

She turned back to the podium and the microphone. "So that's it, that's all. Good bye and good luck."

And they all walked off the stage to applause and music.

* * *

Sara stood at the bus station, a bag in her hand and backpack slung over one shoulder. Every ember of the nerd Squad had come with her, and Sara was glad.

"Good luck in New York," Archie said sadly.

"You fixed everything," she asked him, anxiously, despite the fact she had asked the same question several dozen times over the past few hours. Archie nodded again.

"I'm a hacker, don't worry about it," he said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "All you school papers are in New York, everything, foster papers, everything. Like Sara Sidle, you're Sara Sidle, never existed, well no, like she never existed here,"

"So I can still use my name," she asked. Another repeated question.

"Yes," Archie said. "It's like you lived in New York your whole life, paper wise anyway. But nobody'll look for you."

"Thanks Archie," she said and hugged him tightly.

"Do you really have to go," Greg asked. Sara sighed and hugged him. Kissed him. For the last time, last times, last time. They knew she had to leave, had to run, had to escape.

"Good luck Kiley," Sara said to her sister. They both knew that Kiley, as well as the others, would fall under suspicion. But they would all protect her, shield her, prevent anyone from finding her. They all would, Sara knew it.

There was silence among the Nerd Squad. Utter silence. Sara knew she had only a few moments before she had to get on the bus, bound for New York City. She knew that she might never see her friends again. Never. She started to cry, she couldn't help it. And all her friend gather around her and supported her so she wouldn't fall.

Then she had to get on the bus. She got on and sat down and pressed her face against the window, looking at her friends, best friends, one last time. She knew she would find some way to write to them without being caught, some way, some way.

They all waved to her even though the bus hadn't moved yet. So much had happened to them, to Sara herself, so many bad and wonderful times they had faced together. And she was leaving it all, leaving it all to escape one horrible terrible thing from her past. And ugly, evil thing.

Sara looked at Kiley, her foster sister that was closer then any real sibling Sara could have had. And Kiley mouthed the words "Auf Wiedersehen". Good bye, good bye, good bye.

Sara's eyes filled with tears again. She was leaving all she loved to escape one thing she hated. She didn't answer Kiley.

She couldn't do that. She bolted out of her seat and out of the bus doors and back to her friends. She didn't bothering collecting her stuff, they could send it back to her. She fell into Greg's arms and it was so long before she had stopped crying, before she could speak.

"Hey Archie," she said. "Think you could fix all that computer paper work," she asked with a slight grin.

Archie's grin was bigger. "What are you talking about Sara. I may be a hacker I may be good, but I'm not that good."

It was a moment before Sara realized what he had just said and then she laughed. She laughed because she couldn't stop, because they knew her to well, and she laughed because she had been so close to leaving them.

So close.

And the bus drove off and Sara felt so good. Because she wasn't on it. She wasn't on that bus driving for New York. She was here with her friends, her family.

She was here where she belonged


End file.
